Sins of Thy Sons
by The Liar Of Truth
Summary: AU. Tsuna was raised in the shadow on his twin, a twin himself raised to inherit the throne of the Vongola. But blood is still blood, and when Tsuna decides it's his time to claim back his rightful position, the flame everyone thought was non-existence will burn brighter and deadlier than a supernova.
1. Chapter 1

Sins Of Thy Sons

_Chapter One: Heaven, Sky, Hell_

_What if Tsuna had a twin, a twin so much more capable in nearly everything? Living with the approval of his father and the Ninth, Takashi is everything the Sawada and the Vongola needs, while Tsuna has no choice but to live in his twin's shadow. However, a different upbringing means a different Tsuna. Darker and more vicious, Tsuna is ready to split the rank of the Guardians to get what is rightfully his. Dark Tsuna._

It was a dark and stormy night. Raindrops lashed against the window panes and the lighting would lit the sky up every few seconds or so, and as the clouds swirled dangerously threatening to bring more of Mother Nature's destruction with it, a Iemitsu Sawada, standing safely in one of the birthing room of Nanimori's hospital where the elements could not reach him, couldn't help but feel a sense of poetic irony about the night.

It seemed as if even nature itself celebrated the birth of two new Skies.

It had been a long and gruelling day. After Nana had gone into labour that afternoon, Iemitsu had refused to leave her side despite the fruitless and feeble attempts from the nurse, or the death threats his wife would throw at him every time she was sized with pain. She would have his hand in a death grip and would scream and cry and yell and attempt to hit him every time he said something seemingly witty or humorous. Very unlike the peaceful and sweet Nana Sawada of the norm.

"The first one is coming, I can see his head," The doctor, a Ukuken Seiryuu, said encouraging in slightly broken and strongly accented Japanese, "Just one more…"

The shrill cries of the first-born twin filled the air, and Iemitsu's view of his child was block slightly as the nurses quickly came forward to claim the kid. Ukuken had then turn his focus back onto Nana as soon as he was satisfied that the child was healthy and safe.

"You're doing fine," Imemitsu encouraged as he pressed a quick kiss on her forehead while Nana squeezed his hand again as the woman shuddered when spasms of pain wrecked through her body, "You just need to…"

"IF YOU TELL ME TO PUSH ONE MORE TIME I'LL KILL YOU!"

"…push."

"Just one more," Seiryuu said, not even paying attention to the death threats, "and he's out."

The younger twin's wailing voice soon joined his brother as they took their first few breaths of the unnaturally clean hospital air, and Nana let out a blessed sign as she slump back on the birthing table, her husband gently helping her get more comfortable. The two nurses quickly took the twins out of the room to clean them up as Seiryuu focused his attention on to Nana, a slight frown on his face and his black eyes narrowed with an indescribable emotions seeping through them.

"Doctor, is there any thing wrong?"

"No…" He murmured absentmindedly, but the strange look still persisted on his face as he looked to the ground and the shadows covered his expression, shielding them from view. Iemitsu's mafia instincts instantly kicked in, and the CEDEF leader narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "Is there anything wrong?" His voice was laced with venom and Seiryuu looked up, shocked.

"No, most definitely not," the doctor hurried to assure the new father, "I was just worried about your wife. It's her first time birthing after all, and twins are tricky issue. I'm just glad that she's okay." Iemitsu wasn't convince that was the real reason why Seiryuu was looking so worried and he definitely did not like the look on the man's face, but at his wife's comforting look and the sheer overwhelming joy over that fact that his family was okay and that he was now a father, he decided not to pursue the look any further.

"Well, Sawada-san," Seiryuu said cheerfully, a grin on his face, "Let's get you clean up and you can go visit that adorable kids of yours."

* * *

><p>Iemitsu sat beside Nana, gently holding one of his sons as the yellow haired man caressed his son gently, the infant already asleep. Nana was rested on the bed, an exhausted yet utterly blissful look gracing her face as she carried her older son tenderly in her arms, a small smile on her face. She grazed at the small peaceful expression her son wore before bringing him near her to press a light kiss to his forehead.<p>

Outside, the weather had finally calmed down. The clouds had parted to reveal the full moon, and it's watery moonlight shone into the room where only Nana and Iemitsu were…and of course, their kids.

"What do you want to name them?" Nana murmured sleepily, brown eyes blinking at her beloved son in her arm. Imeitsu looked down at the younger son, his entire being literally glowing with pride before whispering, "What about Takashi, after your father?"

"Sawada Takashi," Nana mused, touched that Imeitsu would name their younger son after her father, "It's beautiful."

"And for our older boy?"

Nana's eyes glazed over for a brief moment, before murmuring, "Tsuna. Tsunayoshi."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Imeitsu tried that name out, liking how it tasted it on his tongue. "That is an good name."

Nana smiled as she pressed another kiss onto Tsuna's forehead. She didn't know why there was more pressure in this kiss, a kind of desperation and filled with a mother's love, but it was as if she sensed something, something dark inside about Tsuna that made her want to weep. She didn't know what it was, but it was there, slowly creeping over the young child and gripping him in its dangerous grip.

"I love you, my beautiful son," Nana whispered softly but fiercely, "I love you so much."

"Welcome to the family, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Takashi, my beloved sons."

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

><p>Beta reader status: Needed.<p>

Next update: In November

Please review, if you spot any mistakes please do tell me and I'll edit it. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Sins Of Thy Sons

_Chapter Two: A Plate of History  
><em>

_What if Tsuna had a twin, a twin so much more capable in nearly everything? Living with the approval of his father and the Ninth, Takashi is everything the Sawada and the Vongola needs, while Tsuna has no choice but to live in his twin's shadow. However, a different upbringing means a different Tsuna. Darker and more vicious, Tsuna is ready to split the rank of the Guardians to get what is rightfully his. Dark Tsuna._

At three years old, the differences between the twins are much pronoun.

Tsuna is quieter and more watchful; a different kind of Flame simmering within his more thoughtful brown eyes while Takashi is always happy and cheerful, always amusing his parents and being in the spotlight. His Flame is light and almost translucent, as though there and not quite there.

People are naturally drawn to the brighter one as they are the wider loving Sky, so they are drawn more to Takashi than to Tsuna. No one know how much Tsuna understands his surroundings despite being but a child, and how much he resents the lack of attention. So what if he decided he preferred that silence was golden, and would rather watch then talk? Did it mean that he wasn't as important Takashi? Why couldn't the others see that he wanted their attention too? Jealousy was never a healthy thing, especially in a young kid but Tsuna didn't care.

He's human only, after all.

* * *

><p>At four years old, Tsuna goes to the graveyard for the first time.<p>

Kumoni Takashi died peacefully at the age of ninety-four with his family beside him.

The day he was buried in Namimori graveyard beside the grave of his wife was a clear sunny day. His children were all there, as were their own children, all decked in black.

Tsuna had wandered off after they burial without the permission of his parents. Nana was too upset to notice, and Iemitsu was too distracted trying to comfort her. And so, a bored young Tsuna walked off.

Walked and walked and walked till the sky darken and he paused, taking a look around.

There were only tombstones all around, grey similar slabs of stones arranged neatly and systematically across the wide expanse of green field. For a moment, Tsuna felt the overwhelming horror and fear only four years old could feel when he was lost but he quickly controlled it and shoved it in to the back of his mind, before turning and tried to walk back to where his family was waiting.

He conceded defeat after he returned to the same spot after fifteen minutes of walking. He finally flopped to the ground, eyes watery but still not crying. He wouldn't. Couldn't.

"Hello." The voice was calm and cool. Tsuna looked up, and his life changed.

"H-hello," Tsuna's lips trembled as he said, sniffing slightly. The white haired man who had appeared out of no where leaned forward and offered his hand to the young kid which Tsuna quickly accepted. "W-who are you?"

"My name is Byakuran," The smiling man beamed happily as he carried Tsuna up as though the young boy weighted nothing, "And you are?"

"Tsuna."

"Very nice name," The man commented, "Very…_noble._"

"Thank you." Tsuna said properly, not forgetting the need for manners. Byakuran chuckled, as though Tsuna had said something funny.

"Are you here to visit someone?" Tsuna asked, blinking those wide innocent brown eyes up at the pale face with cold purple eyes, not finding it strange that he was so comfortable around a stranger he had just met.

'Hm, of sorts," Byakuran jerked his head lightly at an absurdly empty spot between the two gravestone. "A friend."

"It's empty though." Tsuna objected.

"Might not be for long."

"Hm." Tsuna grunted thoughtfully. "True. We all die, in the grand scheme of things."

"You're only four, right?" Byakuran asked thoughtfully, to which Tsuna nod. "…" He sighed, almost thoughtfully. "I wonder if…"

"If?"

"If you were like me."

'You?" Tsuna gwaffed, a rarity. "Why you? You're just a stranger."

"True. Oh well," Byakuran shrugged. "Perhaps not."

"Perhaps." Tsuna said flatly.

* * *

><p>At fire years old, Tsuna learned the meaning of betrayal, and attempts to understand death.<p>

Nana and Iemitsu had an important meeting, and had asked a teenager to baby-sit. Not an ordinary baby sitter but a trained hit man, daughter of yet another Vongola member that was undercover in Namimori.

Before putting them to the twins to bed, she had allowed them to sit on her lap while she lovingly read them a story of prince and princesses and a ferocious dragon that breath fire. Takashi, childishly, had declared to be the prince while Tsuna, eyes dark with intent and purpose, had whispered he would rather be the dragon with its fury and strength.

Gingerback, affectionately nicknamed Ginger by her younger brother Davon, with her strawberry blonde hair and jade green eyes, had blinked at Tsuna before a small grin decorated her face.

Approval, one of the rare few Tsuna had ever had, and he instantly fell in love with her the way only five years old could.

The next second she slumped over the twin as scarlet liquid blossom over her white shirt.

Gingerback de la Alsa died at the age of nineteen.

It was all very sudden. Before either of the twins could scream, two men had barged into the house as they stared in disbelieve, scrambling away from their dead friend to cower against the wall. The men wore standard military uniform and simple facemasks that shielded their faces but not their eyes. One of the men with cold black eyes had glared that at the two whimpering weak children.

"No prisoners, only trophies."

Takashi didn't understand what they meant, but Tsuna, the watchful understanding one, had understood their intent.

Fear and hopelessness had overwhelm Tsuna, and the rage at seeing Gingerback die and desperation to see his parents and save his younger brother, for that is his duty, had awaken the blood of Primo and his flame.

He burned like the sun going into supernova, orange Sky flame tearing through his house and ripping through the men as easily as the earth rip through wind.

They burned, burnt like the stars that glittered coldly against the inky night sky, as they seared themselves into Tsuna's mind and began to tear away parts of the young boy's sanity.

When their parents came back Tsuna had fainted while Takashi was wailing loudly.

Nana had screamed, seeing the dead bodies while Iemitsu had frozen for a second before his training kicked him, turning him from civilian to a ruthless hit man.

While their mother had carried Takashi and Tsuna away from the blood and bodies, the Outside Adviser had taken charge automatically, calling first and foremost the Ninth, before the Vongola members' under cover police and paramedics.

While his body went on auto drive, there was a part in the blonde man that raged furiously at himself. He had, naively, tried to believe that by keeping Takashi and Tsuna in Japan none of the rival families would know of the existence of his twin and therefore they would be safe for a few more years. A normal childhood, Iemitsu had prayed, but obviously it had not worked.

'The cat's out of the bag', Iemitsu thought to himself as he took in a deep breath, gripping his cellular phone tightly, 'Tonight the Mafia world knows that there is one more contender to the position of tenth boss of the Vongola.'

He spared a glance at the dead bodies, and a second to mourn the passing of a young girl that had so much potential. She had saved his sons, and though the Outside Adviser part of him understood and accepted that Gingerback had to die for the greater good, the fatherly part of him was terribly upset. She had a mother and father to go home to, a younger brother of her own. She was the daughter of another man, and tonight that man's world would come crashing down on him.

Iemitsu was more interested though, in how the three died. The two men were burned beyond recognition, effects of concentrated Sky Flames crudely expelled from the body as a form of self-defence. A bullet straight through the heart though, caused Ginger's death. Sharp and precise. Specialised bullet.

A sniper had killed her.

As Iemitsu made his final official call, he finally let his finger roam over the familiar numbers to summon one of the only few people in the world he trusted with his life.

"Hello?" A small sleepy voice came from the earpiece and without hesitation Iemitsu said in a cold voice "We have a new target tonight. Find him, destroy him."

"Acknowledged." The voice was sharp and precise, without hesitation of any kind. Oregon disconnected the line, and summoned the rest of the CEDEF members.

They started their hunt tonight.

Iemitsu snapped the phone shut, cold furry vibrating through him. He couldn't bring Ginger back alive for her father, but he could find her killer and kill him for her.

The Mafia truly is a dark and bloody world.

As the far away tell tale sounds of police sirens sounded, Iemitsu had one more thing to do before facing the world and donning his mask as a normal man who had had his house broken into.

He went up to the bed room of his twins, and lingered at the doorway for a moment as he watched his precious wife cooed to Takashi, who was curled up on her lap and sobbing while softly stroking the hair of an unconscious sleeping Tsuna, a tender look in her eyes as she regarded her eldest son.

Iemitsu nearly couldn't bear to ruin the lovely moment.

He walked into the room softly, before kneeing beside Nana. Takashi instantly looked up to his father through eyes brimming with tears, before crawling towards his father and pressing his tears stained faced on Iemitsu's white shirt.

As Iemitsu comforted his younger son a small part of his mind noted that if it were in reverse, Tsuna would never show his tears so willingly. He would have kept it all in and presented a brave front for his father. The thought quickly flew out of his mind though, when he noticed the Flame level of his son. He was seldom able to tell the twins apart simply by sensing their Flames, seeing how they were still so young and they have never even activated it before.

Takashi's Flame was strong and active, as if it had recently been activated while Tsuna's own active one was only simmering, very low. It was impossible to have manage to summon enough destructive power equivalent to the one that killed the two men with only Tsuna's level, which means Takashi was the obvious one with a more powerful Flame.

That night Iemitsu had made a move that would eventually rip the Mafia world to pieces.

He declared Takashi as the heir of the Vongola.

* * *

><p>At six years old, while Takashi plays in the garden with his old and worn red coloured ball and Tsuna curls up on a wicker chair on the porch with a book on World War I on his lap, Nana is in the kitchen baking cookies for her sons, the news on the television broadcasting a gruesome massacre on a family of one hundred and seventy eight in Barcelona, Spain the furthest thing on her mind. It only served as background noise, and Nana was more concern about when her husband would be coming back home.<p>

Because fate was cruel as it was ironic, she never did know that the-news-that-was-so-unimportant was actually connected to her husband-that-was-all-so-important.

So as Nana called her sons into the kitchen, a few thousand miles from their small hometown a German Sheppard let out a bark as it took of it a run, scenting something rotten and vile.

"Rodger!" His owner cried out before running off after him across the empty road. Rodger whined as he started to dig on a particularly soft spot on the muddy grass, letting out a high-pitched 'wuff'.

The black hair man, Darius Dante, nearly screamed when he saw what his dog found. It was a bloody grizzly arm that had already decomposed, the soil around it crawling with worms.

In Germany, a squad of police had found a decomposed head rotting in a forest.

And in Austria, a group of kids who was cleaning up the streets as a part of their community service started poking at a brown bag that was dumped by the street. One boy dared his friend to open it, and when he did they all screamed. A mutilated face, with its eyes hanging loosely from its sockets.

All around the world, body parts were found in. it was a gruesomely disgusting mystery that baffled the respective police force, but never would they think to search the whole globe to find the missing parts.

When the last part of the body was finally buried, Iemitsu returned to Nanimori and visited Gingerback's father. The two men of the mafia did not say anything, only exchanged a brief nod. One of confirmation, one of gratitude.

* * *

><p>At seven years old, Tsuna learns about the Mafia.<p>

The tone down version, that is. Nothing with its blood and guns and bullets but merely with Boss and Guardians. Iemitsu brought the two twins to Italy to meet the Ninth and show the Ninth to his beloved sons while also confirming Tsuna and Takashi positions. The younger of the twins grinned and spoke cheerfully to the man and his guardians, capturing their attention with his quick wits and easy smile while Tsuna had hid behind his father peering at the Ninth.

So much power, Tsuna had thought to himself as he stared into the Ninth's eyes, so _much_. So beautiful.

The Ninth looked up, face beaming with amusement and joy at talking with the energetic youth. It made he believe that the Vongola still at hope after all, if such a bright boy with beautiful eyes spoke of how he would 'protect everyone in the whole wide world and never let anyone suffer, because we are all humans and so we are all family!' would take over the organisation that stained the whole wide world. The loyalty and kindness was there, no doubt, and once Takashi had the proper training and gotten rid of his naivety he may still make a good boss. Or so that was what Timetio thought.

That is, of course, until his eyes clashed with Tsuna.

"Are you sure about being Takashi being submitted as a candidate for being the Tenth Boss, Iemitsu?"

'Of course, why?"

_Because, Outside Adviser, if you have chosen wrong, then you have doomed us all._

True to the Ninth's prophesied words, Tsuna met a most unusually boy that day.

* * *

><p>At eight years old, Tsuna visits the graveyard again. His arm was filled with flowers as he slowly trekked up the slope that led to the resting peace for the dead of Namimori. The day was not unlike the last time he had been there, a pink sunset painted over the skies of the small town.<p>

The area wasn't very crowded, just a few visiting. Tsuna pursed his lips tightly before he passed over his grandfather's grave, sharp brown eyes flickering over the grey unremarkable stone. No, his grandfather tomb wasn't why he was there that day. It was another.

He stopped at another and deposited the flowers gently on the grave, before straightening.

_Here lies Gingerback de la Alsa, beloved daughter and sister._

He left, soon, before he had to see Davon. The young boy always visited his sister's grave this time of the day. Instead he headed upwards, higher up the slope.

Higher, higher, higher, till he reached a spot that-was-empty that very day he met that man.

That very very special man with those special special eyes.

He looked down at the grave with the gold grey stone, before biting his lips thoughtfully.

_Here lies Byakuran, Saviour._

Tsunayoshi leaned forward to pick up something shiny on the ground that glittering in the dull sunlight. It had been lying there for the last few years, and had always been there. No one had ever come to claim it. But that evening it would be different.

Tsuna wiped the shiny surface of the orange gem attached to a smooth metal band on his sleeve before tucking it into his jacket.

He changed the world that day.

* * *

><p>At nine years old, Tsuna grows bitter.<p>

Takashi was seldom home now, as was his father. The both of them were always at Italy. The ninth had declared that, in order for Takashi to be better prepared to take over the as the Boss when he reaches eighteen, it was better to start training him young. No distractions, no unnecessary exposures to risks of having a rival family assassinate him. Take Takashi away to the Vongola stronghold; keep him protected while training him in the ways of the Flame and the Boss.

So as Takashi spends time in Italy bettering himself, Nana mopes and misses her son in a way that makes Tsuna think that he was unimportant. He tries to make him mother happy, he really does, but it completely isn't fair that ever time his mother sees him she sees another and wants to burst into tears. Tsuna tries really hard not to blame her.

His father, on the other hand, he despises. Whenever the older man comes home, he only talks to Nana or Takashi, and practically acts as if Tsuna didn't exist. Oh, he occasionally greeted Tsuna or signed his school forms, but he acted absolutely vague and distant. To Tsuna, it meant that there was something wrong with him which is why his own father, the one that was suppose to love him and bring him to picnics and parks and playground, would act to cold towards him. Yet, Tsuna and Takashi were twins, were they not? Shouldn't it mean that they are similar? What is so different between them that both their parents would favour the younger one so blatantly?

Takashi himself pissed Tsuna off. He used to be able to do anything with his younger brother yet after the months long trips to Italy Takashi grew colder and more arrogant with regards to Tsuna. He would often give Tsuna an oddly superior smile, as though there was something Takashi knew that Tsuna didn't which made the younger boy so much better in so many ways.

Tsuna gradually started hating his family.

* * *

><p>At ten years old, Tsuna meets the most beautiful girl in the universe.<p>

Sasagawa Kyoko is cute when she's ten, with her innocent brown eyes and short honey golden hair. Tsuna meets her at the playground as she talks with Hana.

The Sasagawa had just moved in a few weeks ago. No one in the small town even noticed them until suddenly the house-that-was-always-empty was lit up and there were two kids playing.

No one did see their parents though.

Her hair was golden like the sun, and her eyes glowed a brilliant honey coloured in the sunlight.

Tsuna have never met anyone as beautiful as the young girl, and he couldn't help but gravitate towards her.

It was ironic, really. It should be the Sun that was attracted to the Sky. Instead this time it was the Sky who went to the Sun.

Kyoko looked away from Hana for a moment, just a moment, and her eyes clashed with Tsuna's one.

Tsuna's world slowed, stop, and was snatched from its orbit around a plain sun and placed into another more beautiful one.

* * *

><p>At eleven years old Tsuna reads up more about the Mafia as he grips the orange ring tightly in his hands, his mind spinning with the knowledge and despair and hate at what his father did to him when he appointed Takashi as boss.<p>

He is the older brother, he is the first-born. It should be him that gets the title of Vongola's Decimo, not Takashi.

At that moment Tsuna swore become more powerful no matter the price.

At twelve years old, something happened that causes Takashi to move back to Japan permanently. No one tells Tsuna anything, but he could sense that discord was growing within the ranks of Vongola.

He smirks at that as a wicked plan began to take root in his heart.

Thirteen years old, Tsuna meets a most unusual yet familiar man. Walking to school alone one day, he sensed someone watching him. It was pretty unusual to have such feeling in the boring town of Namimori, but as Tsuna looked up from the street his lips had already curved into a half smile.

For a nanosecond brown eyes clashed with red ones, before the latter abruptly disappeared.

"Hello, Xanxus," Tsuna greeted softly, knowing instinctively that the Ninth's false son could hear him. "Glad to see that you're out."

Just because Iemitsu didn't tell Tsuna about the current affairs of the Mafia world, it didn't mean he didn't have his sources.

Chuckling to himself, Tsuna slowly continues his path to the school.

Xanxus smirks cruelly at an ally's retreating back, before leaping away.

"_Hello…brat."_

* * *

><p>At fourteen years old, Tsuna was having his breakfast when his mother walked in with an infant in tow. Reborn doesn't acknowledge him apart form a simple flicker of his eyes, and inwardly Tsuna bristled at the dismissal.<p>

"Takashi!" Nana called out pleasantly, "There's some one here to see you!"

Tsuna sipped his coffee slowly, ignoring his brother as the well-built athletic boy easily descended down the stairs, brown eyes glimmering with enthusiasm and joy. "Who is it?"

"This is your new home tutor!"

"Mah, home tutor," Takashi asked brightly, "Why would I need a home tutor? My results are okay…are you sure he isn't for Tsuna?"

Tsuna bristled again, fiercely glaring at his younger brother. Just because Takashi was smarter and more athletic doesn't mean it gives him the right to insult his elders. Reborn noticed that sudden hostility and made a metal note to keep an eye out for Tsuna. It wouldn't do Takashi well if his own older brother pressured him. For a moment Reborn toyed with the notion of making Tsuna a Guardian, but quickly discarded it. No matter how little Flame Tsuna had, the Sky Flame was still the Sky Flame. It wouldn't do well to try and subjugate it to the command of another Sky.

Tsuna met Reborns' eyes for a moment as he smiled tentatively, making sure to mask his own Flame. Reborn was an Arcobaleno, one of the most powerful infants in the world. If anyone could sense just how much power Tsuna had amassed over the years it would be him.

Reborn held his eyes for a long moment and Tsuna's heartbeat raced, until Takashi burst into the kitchen and the moment was gone. Reborn turned to look at the youngest Sawada while Tsuna slowly expelled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Oh. Reborn," Takashi said in a subdued tone when he saw the infant, "Is it time then?"

"Ciassu," Reborn greeted, "It is."

Tsuna faced his back to his family as he brought his coffee up to his lips, smirking widely.

It truly is time.

Time to change to world.

And Tsuna laughed cruelly to himself.

_Now…it begins._

* * *

><p>For 'You'll Never Find Me', whose birthday is tomorrow yeah? I just finished my Os yesterday. Well, kinda. Left a bloody MCQ AND I'M MIGHTY BORED.<p>

Not betaed, so it's probably horrible. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Sins Of Thy Sons

_Chapter Three: Sky Slayer_

_What if Tsuna had a twin, a twin so much more capable in nearly everything? Living with the approval of his father and the Ninth, Takashi is everything the Sawada and the Vongola needs, while Tsuna has no choice but to live in his twin's shadow. However, a different upbringing means a different Tsuna. Darker and more vicious, Tsuna is ready to split the rank of the Guardians to get what is rightfully his. Dark Tsuna._

_What's love? Here today and gone tomorrow. Respect, now that's what lasts._

"Takashi!"

"Takashi-kun!"

"Hi, Takashi-sempai!"

"Hey, Takashi-kun, come sit with us!"

"A-ah, Takashi-kun, I-I made l-lunch, would y-you like to eat w-with me l-later?"

'_Takashi __this,__ Takashi__ that,_' Tsuna thought resentfully in his mind, watching from his seat with narrowed brown eyes as his classmates gather around the door of their classroom to greet his twin in a loud and eager fashion '_Are__ they __his __dogs __or __something_?'

The more he stared, the more his classmates started to look like puppies in his mind. No- puppies were cute. His classmates were more like…

"Hey, Takashi!" Yamamoto Takeshi called out brightly from his seat where his friends were sitting around him. "Are you coming for baseball practice later on?"

"Of course," Takashi said graciously as he walked in, a bright grin on his face that made the female population of the students coo and blush at his arrival. Meanwhile, the boys roared with welcoming laughter and patted his back. "Can't let the team and captain down, can I?"

"Excellent!" Yamamoto said happily. "Come and sit with us!"

Tsuna, drumming his fingers on his desk, swept a casual glaze up and down of Yamamoto's well-built body with something akin to approval in his dark eyes.

A natural swordsman, worthy of being one of _his_.

"Class," The door of the classroom slid open as their teacher walked into the classroom, books in hand. The class issued a scattered greeting back while they scrambled to get to their seats. "Sit down, sit down. We've got a new student today. He's from Italy."

At that Tsuna's eyes brightened with interest even though his body did not react to the surprising news. He usually wouldn't care about any random new students, but one that arrives at the exact time Reborn does, and from Italy of all places? Now that was worth being interested in.

Takashi, on the other hand, leaned forward with his eyes glittering in interest. Despite trying to look as if he didn't care, the Vongola Tenth Boss' whole posture screamed of curiosity.

"Ahh," the teacher muttered to himself as he carefully shifted his book around, before calling out, "Gokudera-kun, you may enter!"

A boy strode into the class, shirt left untucked and pants slightly creased. He ran slender fingers through messy silver hair and scanned the classroom with sea-green eyes. As the girls started blushing and giggling, the boys were sizing the newcomer up. When the turquoise eyes landed on Tsuna, an annoyed and distasteful look settled on the boy's face, but it quickly changed when he saw Takashi sitting in the next row a few seats to the back. The startled and confuse look was almost amusing to see.

Takashi, upon identifying who the newcomer was, merely snorted in disgust and irritation for letting his hopes be raised. He leaned back into his seat as he began talking to his friends instead, not bothering with the boy in front of the class.

On the other hand, Tsuna's eyes widen comically with surprise. If he could laugh, he would have been screeching already. Oh, he really couldn't believe it.

_Hurricane Bomb Gokudera Hayato._

It was just too good to be true.

Tsuna did not know why the Hurricane Bomb might be here in Nanimori, and he didn't cared either. All he knew was that the boy's arrival benefited him, and, even as a child, he had learned never to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Class, this is Gokudera Hayato. I'll let him introduce himself."

"Gokudera Hayato," the silver-haired boy said coolly, eyes hard. "From Italy."

And he refused to say anything else.

"Alright then, Gokudera-kun." The teacher finally conceded after several fruitless minutes of attempting to cajole Gokudera to talk more about himself, "Please sit there, beside Kyoko-chan." He waved a hand to indicate the seat beside the brown-haired Kyoko, who was eyeing the newcomer with interest.

And so as Gokudera slowly made his way towards his seat, eyes alternating between Takashi and Tsunayoshi, the teacher cleared his throat and began the lesson.

Just another boring day in the life of Sawada Tsuna.

* * *

><p>The instant the bell rang to indicate lunch period, the class was in an uproar. Girls instantly began to cluster together to discuss the new Gokudera, and apparently they all had an obligation to go 'oh my gosh he's so hot!' Meanwhile, the boys grouped together as they headed out of the class, talking about the New Castle and Blackburn match last night. 'that was so damn amazing, I mean, the save by Paul Robinson was epic!'.<p>

Pretty soon the classroom emptied out, and only the dark, brooding Tsuna was left at his seat, staring at nothing in particular. Even though his face was clean of emotion, his mind was spinning with plots and ideas that were far darker than anything that was considered normal for a fourteen year old boy.

So deep in thought he was, that he didn't notice when the classroom doors slid open once more. A lithe figure slowly stalked into the classroom and all the way to where Tsuna was sitting.

"Tsu-kun," a feminine voice murmured beside Tsuna's ear, and his head snapped up with shock, his whole boy jerking.

"Kyoko!" The boy exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, a bright grin on his face. For all his ability and all his schemes, all his strength and power, there was still only one thing that could make Tsuna blush and stutter like the love-struck fool he was.

The brightest thing in his world, the only light that shone in his dark mind.

The Sun to his Sky.

Sasagawa Kyoko, the beautiful and popular student and younger sister of Nanimori's boxing club captain, smiled in bemusement as she looked upon her Sky with love in her honey-colored eyes, before dragging a chair to sit beside Tsuna. The boy smiled charmingly at her as they took out their lunches, all plans vanishing from his mind at the presence of the girl.

Kyoko Sasagawa, one of the friendliest and popular girls, together with Sawada Tsunayoshi, the loner. They made of the strangest of pairing.

"So, Tsu-kun," Kyoko began as she looked at said boy, "That boy, the newcomer…is he…"

"Gokudera Hayato," Tsuna confirmed softly. "Also known as the Hurricane Bomb. As his name indicates, he uses dynamites as his choice of weapon."

"As I thought," Sasagawa said thoughtfully. "He's Poison Scorpion's little brother, the one that lost his mother." Tsuna merely shrugged as he chewed on his food.

"And…" A slight hesitation was in the woman's voice that didn't go unnoticed by the man. "What are your plans for…him?"

Tsuna's eyes flickered slightly, before shaking his head. Kyoko took the hint, and fell silent.

She was about to say something else, when the doors to the class suddenly slid open again. Both heads turned to look as the boy they were talking about suddenly walked into the class, eyes glaring furiously at Tsuna. He paused slightly at the door, before he stalked straight up to the pair.

"Who are you?"

"Pardon?" Tsuna asked smoothly, his tone slightly bemused.

"Which one are you?" Gokudera asked darkly, eyes narrowed. "Which twin are you?"

"Oh," Tsuna smiled, though it wasn't pleasant. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Gokudera didn't reply, merely snorting as he headed back to his desk. Another bout of silence descended on the classroom as the three occupants minded their own business for a while, before Kyoko suddenly piped up.

"Oh yes, Tsuna," she murmured in a slightly more formal tone, no longer using the nickname he had only allowed her and his mother to use. "Will you be going to the Nanimori Hospital this Saturday?"

"Yes," Tsuna murmured in a tone that sounded slightly sulky and childish. "As always."

Kyoko smiled at his tone, a soft teasing laugh escaping from her lips. "Don't worry. It'll just be for a bit more."

"But I hate needles," Tsuna's voice came really close to a whine this time. "And I think _he_picks the biggest one on purpose just to torment me."

"You can't blame him," Kyoko laughed lightly, patting her partner's arm. "After all, you love tormenting him too."

Tsuna merely smirked at that. They ate for a little while longer, ignoring the presence of the third man until the bell rang.

Just another insight into the complex relationship between Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko.

* * *

><p>When class ended that day, Tsuna happened to be gazing about the classroom when he caught sight of the look on Gokudera's face directed at his twin, and the look his twin had on his face.<p>

Ducking his head, Tsuna smirked to himself. He knew what Gokudera was thinking, knew why the bomber had come to Japan.

He could hardly wait for what was to come.

"Thanks, Takashi." Tsuna smiled idly to himself. "You're going to make things _so_ much easier."

As Takashi and his gang of friends, or 'doggies' as Tsuna dubbed them, headed out of the classroom, Gokudera hurried towards them and pulled Takashi aside to ask something. Takashi smiled lightly and waved his friends away before both guys headed somewhere else, somewhere more private.

"Tsuna?" Kyoko smiled as she headed to his table. "Are we still going to study, or has there been a change in…plans?"

"You know me all too well, Kyoko." Tsuna smiled charmingly as he got to his feet, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Hopefully we don't ever have to find out," the brown haired girl replied. "Don't worry. Do what you need to do; I'll be with Hana today." At Tsuna's nod, the pair of them began to head up towards the roof where Hana Kurokawa was studying one level below the highest level. As they chatted, moving up the school, they passed by the one man in the whole school that no one ever wanted to face.

Hibari Kyoya, head of the disciplinary committee.

As the pair passed the man, they paused slightly. It was just the three of them in the empty corridor.

"I don't approve of crowds," Hibari hissed softly, black eyes fixed on the wall at the far end of the corridor.

"Two's a company." Tsuna replied easily, gripping Kyoko's hand tightly, slightly defensively. "Three's a crowd."

"…" Kyoya's lips quirked, just a fraction of an inch. "Very well."

And with that they moved away on their own respective paths.

When they reached the last level, Kyoko waved as she headed over to where Hana Kurokawa was standing, waiting for her. The dark haired girl gave a cool look to Tsuna, before nodding briefly. Tsuna knew Hana didn't like him very much, but at least she would take care of Kyoko when he couldn't.

Instantly he began to head up the last flight of stairs that led to the roof. Pushing the door open, Tsuna winced at the suddenly sunlight. Shaking it off, he headed to the edge of the railing to observe the interaction that was going on the ground floor.

"You don't deserve to be the Vongola's tenth boss," Gokudera growled lowly, body ready for battle. "I do."

"Don't take me for a fool, _nobody,_" Takashi sneered. "I know who you are. The son no one wants. Don't try and trick me. You don't have any rights to the Vongola. So what are you really here for?"

"The position as the boss," Gokudera said fiercely. "I am not fooling you."

"Very well." Takashi's voice suddenly grew flat as Hayato's body tensed up, fingers tightening around his dynamites. "You want to challenge me? I accept. Let's go."

In a flash, Gokudera flung his dynamites toward the other teen before darting towards his left. Without moving, Takashi slid a black dagger, his weapon of choice, out of his jacket before shifting position slightly, easily slicing through the dynamites without igniting them.

"Come on," Takashi sneered with contempt. "Entertain me, nobody! I haven't fought with anyone in a long time!"

Gokudera's face tightened with anger. "Fine," he roared as he doubled the amount of dynamites. "Take this then!"

Takashi laughed wickedly as he easily dodged the approaching dynamites before darting towards Gokudera with an abnormal burst of speed. He was in front of the bomber before the silver-haired boy could even blink.

"Oh cra-"

"This wasn't even worthy of my time," Takashi spat, all pretense of enjoyment gone. "You're light years behind me, you worthless little boy."

And with that he drove his fist into Gokudera's guts. The downed boy let out a cry of pain before he collapsed onto the ground, an involuntary gasp escaping his lips.

"What a waste of my time," Takashi snorted as he stomped his foot on the boy's head, grinding his face straight to the ground. "You're lucky I didn't kill you. I _would_ say I am looking forward to our next encounter, but," – an ugly smirk decorated the younger twin's handsome face – "you'll never be a real challenge to me."

Gokudera's body was trembling, but whether with shock or pain, no one could tell.

"Takashi." Reborn, who had been watching the whole fight from up on a tree, leapt down to stand on said boy's shoulder. "You didn't have to do this."

"Are you joking?" Takashi spat out. "Here I was hoping for a challenge, and there he was bragging that he could actually take me on. I was getting hopeful… But it turns out he's pitifully weak. How disappointing."

"He could have been strong." Reborn's voice was stern and Takashi back down on his attitude slightly, remembering whom he was talking to. "He had the potential."

"He needs time to grow," Takashi reluctantly conceded. "But I don't want people who can grow. I want people who are strong now and can get stronger later. He…this boy…he will get stronger, but he's not strong _now_."

"It _is_ your Family," Reborn sighed, and the unsaid message was obvious. _'I__ can __advise __but __I__ can't __command __you.'_

"And I know who I want," Takashi replied firmly. "Let's go home, Reborn."

And Tsuna, a few levels up, smiled darkly.

Tsuna slowly turned around the corner of the second level staircase as Gokudera turned around the corner at the other end of the corridor. Both men froze for a second when they met each other's eyes but quickly looked away as they slowly approached each other.

When Gokudera first saw Tsuna at the end of the corridor he had flinched, thinking that he was Takashi. But the frown on the other man's face was a frown Takashi would never be caught dead in public with, and the intense look he wore wasn't in character with Takashi's friendly and upbeat attitude.

_'Friendly__ and __upbeat __my __ass_,' Gokudera spat in his mind. '_That __man's __a __fucking__ hypocrite_.'

So the last thing he expected when he was about to pass Tsuna was for the other man's hand to suddenly strike out and collide with his chest.

"Ouch, damn it you!-" Before Gokudera could turn his head around to glare at the other boy, Tsuna's hand was already at the bomber's face, forcing him to look in front and not at him.

"What would you give to fight Takashi again, Hayato?"

"W-what-"

"What would you give?"

"…Sawada-san is in a whole different league. I…cannot defeat him." His tone was tired, resigned.

"Then what now? You don't have a family, you don't have the power and you don't even have a dream. What _are_ you doing with your life Hayato?"

"Don't call me Hayato," Gokudera hissed in anger and pain.

Tsuna smiled slightly, before murmuring something else that made Gokudera's sea-green eyes widen.

There was silence for a heartbeat. And then two. The only sound was the soft muffled shouts and yells coming from the school field where the soccer team was training for the match against Kokuyo Junior High.

"Think about it, Hayato," Tsuna murmured, "And give me your answer tomorrow."

Gokudera was still frozen in shock as Tsuna began to slowly walk away.

The next morning it was only Tsuna and Reborn at the table. Nana was in the kitchen happily making breakfast, and Takashi was still in bed.

It was silent at the table, with Reborn sipping his coffee and Tsuna munching thoughtfully on his toast as he went through his chemistry report. His head was buzzing with organic chemistry and plans of the future, and so it was the very last thing he expected when Reborn's soft but sharp voice suddenly said, "That's a nice necklace."

Tsuna, tense from being alone with Reborn, suddenly jerked his arm and smashed it against the table. "Ow, crap!" He hissed in pain as Reborn merely stared at the older twin. "A-ah, I'm sorry, what?"

"Necklace," Reborn said, indicating the orange ring on a chain that Tsuna had stringed around his neck. "That's a very unique gem. What's it made off?"

"…I have no idea, I'm afraid," Tsuna said stiffly, putting the rest of his toast on the plate. "It's a gift from a friend."

"A very expensive gift, so it would seem. Was it for a birthday?"

"No," Tsuna said flatly. "It wasn't."

And the baby hit man seemed to know that Tsuna had decided it was time to close off.

"Hey Reborn!" Takashi's bright voice suddenly called out from the top of the stairs. "Did you see-" And his voice trailed off when he saw Tsuna, or, more specifically, the report on his lap. "Never mind. I found it."

Tsuna let out a grunt of disgust as he lightly tossed the report on the table, before getting to his feet. Takashi eyed his older twin with fierce hostility and irritation as he slowly headed towards the table. At that moment Nana came out of the kitchen with a new plate of toast, only to see her two sons glaring at each other with loathing.

"Takashi, Tsuna? Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"Lost my appetite," Takashi sneered, not caring that a slightly hurt expression had appeared on his mother's face.

"I-" Tsuna was about to retort with something else, but then saw his mother's face. "I'll have my breakfast in school, thanks mom."

Nana beamed at Tsuna before retreating into the kitchen to pack her son his meal.

"Mommy's boy," Takashi smirked.

"A better son than you'll ever be."

"Enough." Reborn's low voice sliced between the tensions in the dining room. "Get ready for school, both of you."

"…Fine."

"…" Tsuna headed to the kitchen to get his meal, his bitter heart and anger melting slightly when he saw his mother's affectionate face before accepting the meal and packing it into his bag. He didn't bother to look at anyone else, instead heading out of the house.

To his utmost surprise, even if he didn't physically show it, there was already somebody waiting at his front gate.

"…" Gokudera, several parts of his body bandaged, was looking down at the street and absentmindedly scuffling his feet on the ground. His head snapped up though, when he heard Tsuna walking towards him. Both men held an eye contact for a second, but the moment was quickly ruined when Takashi burst through the front door, Reborn sitting on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Takashi sneered at Gokudera when he passed the pair, rudely shoving past Tsuna. The bomber flinched slightly at Takashi's dismissive and scornful glaze, but Tsuna instantly tensed up.

"It hardly matters to you," Tsuna growled, and Takashi rolled his eyes before moving on his own way towards school, Tsuna and Gokudera glaring at his retreating back.

None of them noticed Reborn's speculative gaze lingering on the pair.

"So, Hayato," Tsuna finally murmured once Takashi was just a fleck at the far end of the street. "Have you made up your mind?"

Gokudera nodded slowly; face shadowed. "Yes."

"Yes," he repeated, and this time his voice was stronger, firmer. "_Yes,__ my __boss_."

Tsuna smiled, brown eyes impossibly dark. "Gokudera Hayato. We are going to go so far together."

"_Join __me, __Hayato. __Be __with __me, __be__ one __of __my__ Famiglia. __I'll __give __you __the __thing __you __crave __most __in __the __world."_

"_I'll __make __you __strong, __make __you __the __best."_

"_I'll __give __you __a__ purpose __in __life."_

* * *

><p>Oh. My. Gosh.<p>

You guys are bloody amazing! At first SOTS was suppose to be this nonsense plot bunny idea that I was going to put one chapter out and let it float in cyberspace forever, but then chapter two was produced for 'You'll Never Find Me' and BAM! The amount of reviews you guys gave me was astounding. This is a real project now. Still, thank you guys so much!

Lateness of chapter is due to some circumstances that are still leaving me pissed.

A HUGE MAJOR THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER Tristitia13 WHO IS AWESOME!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to the rightful owner.

Quote at the beginning comes from BBC's_ Merlin_

Reviews are much welcome!_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Sins Of Thy Sons

_Chapter Four: Progress Hindered_

_What if Tsuna had a twin, a twin so much more capable in nearly everything? Living with the approval of his father and the Ninth, Takashi is everything the Sawada and the Vongola needs, while Tsuna has no choice but to live in his twin's shadow. However, a different upbringing means a different Tsuna. Darker and more vicious, Tsuna is ready to split the rank of the Guardians to get what is rightfully his. Dark Tsuna._

Men can be described as pieces of art. Each individual is unique and special, created with their own respective strokes of the brush and artful use of colors. No two pieces, no matter how similar they seem, are identical. Yet beneath every piece the base is the same. There is that blank canvas just waiting to be filled, and the basic tools that everyone uses to paint. Some pieces are simpler, like when the men and women chose to lead an easier life full of simple joy, while others are equivalent to pieces of art that are so legendary that they are immortalized forever in museums, as the person's life would be in speeches and books.

Men are similar. Beneath each of their respective personalities and characters they are still human. Tsuna, no matter how much he wished to transcend the mortal limitations, was still human- and just a child.

And so, like any other human, Tsuna craved human companionship. He loved Kyoko, of course, but he still wanted more, always more. So when he managed to win Gokudera over to his side, he had dared to hope against all hope that perhaps he had not just gained an ally, but a friend.

Perhaps it wasn't entirely Gokudera's fault. Tsuna's own social skills were lacking, he would admit, but at least he was trying to reach out.

It may be impossible to believe, but Tsuna didn't want just a subordinate. He wanted more.

He wanted a friend.

So it may have been quite a comical sight, really, when for the next three days one could see Tsuna actually being eager to talk to someone for a change.

"Gokudera," Tsuna said lowly, leaning forward slightly to study something that was scribbled at the top of his paper by his teacher, "Would you like to study with me and Kyoko after school?"

"If you would like me to, I will do so," Gokudera said formally without any real emotion.

"Let me see your dynamites please, Gokudera?" Tsuna requested as the class was discussing something about World War II. "I'll see how it can be improved to fit your style."

"Of course, Boss." Gokudera's sea green eyes were flat.

"Train with me, Gokudera?" Tsuna's attempt at a smile was cracked at best, and some kids who witnessed it were scarred forever.

"If it's your wish." The silver haired bomber did not dare to look at the eyes of his chosen boss.

The brown hair boss became very fed up, and on the third day after the Italian proclaimed loyalty to his Japanese boss Tsuna finally decided to do something about it.

They were in class, and it was lunch again. "Gokudera," Tsuna announced, pretending not to notice when the man flinched. "Would you like to-"

"Anything, as long as it makes you happy boss." Gokudera murmured and Tsuna gave up.

He dragged a chair to where Gokudera was sitting, before placing it beside him. Hurricane Bomb flinched and tensed slightly but did nothing else.

"Ha-ya-to." Tsuna said, dragging the syllabus out, before doing something totally unexpected.

He poked Gokudera in the forehead.

"H-hey!" Gokudera exclaimed, the guarded look on his face dropping as he stared as his boss in shock. "I-I mean boss, why did you-"

"Drop the title 'boss'," Tsuna requested for a moment, just to study Gokudera's reaction.

Gokudera hesitated for a moment. "That would be disrespectful, boss," he said carefully.

Sawada leaned backwards against his chair as Gokudera ducked his head, absolutely refusing to look at his boss. The older twin folded his hands against his chest as he studied the man before him, speculating about the mystery that was Gokudera Hayato before coming to a decision.

"Drop my title," Tsuna repeated, and as Gokudera was about to lift his head to give his first answer the former added something else. "That's a command."

Gokudera's face froze as his mind computed the order before realizing what Tsuna was trying to push him into doing. It didn't take long for his clever mind to come up with a suitable response.

"Of course, sir, if that is your command."

Tsuna's face remained stoic even though inside his mind he was slapping his head in exasperation.

"Gokudera," Tsuna said, half about to sigh. "I order you to call me by my name."

"Yes, Juudaime," Gokudera said, lips twitching slightly. It was almost as if he was enjoying their little game. Even though it irritated Tsuna, he was glad Gokudera was being more then plain emotionless.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna said, half sighing once again, "My name."

"Juudaime."

Tsuna leaned forward, putting his face very close to Gokudera's as the bomber's cheeks started heating up slightly at the close proximity of his boss. Sawada lightly framed the silver haired boy's face with his hands as he pressed his forehead to his.

"J-Juudaime?" Gokudera's voice was nearing a squeak.

Tsuna smiled. He didn't smirk, or curve his lips in some cold rendition of a smirk. He actually smiled.

"My Gokudera." He smiled as he closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the Italian's. "I am your boss, and you've acknowledged me. In the future I no doubt shall be issuing more commands and orders to you, but the first is always the one to be remembered. So this is my first command to you, my Gokudera. I want you, not to be my subordinate or my slave, but to be my _friend_."

He pulled back, leaving Gokudera reeling from the unexpected order.

"Come to me again when you've made up your mind…see you later, Gokduera." Tsuna smiled before exiting the class, leaving a shell-shocked bomber behind.

"Tsu-kun," Kyoko quirked her lips slightly as she gently tapped Tsuna's forehead. The brown haired boy was lying on a bench with his face tilted upwards, allowing the warm rays of sun to cascade around him. "We're supposed to be studying."

"In twenty seconds Kyoko-chan." Tsuna murmured, enjoying the rare moment of peace.

They were resting at the school roof after a hard day of teachers pounding math formulas and scientific definitions into their heads. After Tsuna and Gokudera's interaction in class during lunch, Tsuna had not spoken to Gokudera at all, while Gokudera had had a brooding, speculative look on his face as if he was thinking about one of life's greatest mysteries. Perhaps, going by what Tsuna knew of his tragic background, including how he was brought up with a lack of affection from anyone, Tsuna's 'order' was a mystery to said boy.

Gokudera was always taught that a subordinate was nothing compared to the boss. They should have a clear, distinct relationship, and the subordinate should always lay his life down for the boss. Hurricane Bomb could go on forever about the contradictions of Sawada Tsunayoshi versus the orders he had been made to obey since young, but bottom line was that he had never met a boss like Tsuna before, one that made him more confused than his brilliant mind had ever been before.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a complex mystery that Gokudera could dedicate his whole life to puzzling out, yet would never be able to solve.

Right after school Tsuna and Kyoko had headed up towards the roof so that they could do some last minute revisions, before they would split up for their own respective 'training'. It was rare moments such as these that made Tsuna extremely grateful for his life more than anything in the world. He didn't care that he was set on a path that would eventually destroy his family, or that his life was more messed up then any ordinary teen's life should be. All he cared was that he had the girl who loved him by his side forever, and possibly…a friend.

"Twenty seconds is up," Tsuna muttered, before getting into a sitting position, snatching a book of the top of his bag and starting distastefully at the subject.

"_Oh how I loathe math_," Tsuna thought to himself. '_I'll abolish it the instant I become boss_.'

"BOSS!"

Kyoko winced slightly. She didn't know the cold, aloof, a-bit-of-a-delinquent Gokudera rushing towards them could look so flustered. He skidded to a stop when he saw Kyoko but instead a smile split Tsuna's face as he got to his feet, tossing his math book aside.

"Gokudera," Tsuna greeted. "I see you've made your decision?"

"Yes." Gokudera shuffled closer to Tsuna but still eyed Kyoko suspiciously. "Ah…um…she…"

"Kyoko is part of my Famiglia," Tsuna reassured, an easy smile on his face. "So…your answer?"

Gokudera nodded a tad shyly, as though he was quite unsure of what to do, before he abruptly leaned forward to give a truly startled Tsuna a brief hug.

Tsuna, expecting Gokudera to say something about him being boss or reluctantly complying with Tsuna's order in the morning, never expected the bomber to be so touchy feely.

Kyoko's lips quirked slightly.

Gokudera quickly let go of Tsuna before taking a step back, his face flushing furiously. If fact, if Kyoko was asked to describe it, she would say that it looked almost as if the bomber had swallowed a chili padi and was about to blow.

"I-I'll be your friend," Gokudera stammered furiously, as though he was forced to do some embarrassing confession on live national television. "N-now and forever."

Tsuna smiled widely as his heart softened for just a bit.

"B-but," Gokudera swallowed, as though he was about to commit blasphemy, "I have a request…"

"Yeah?" Tsuna cocked his head curiously, interested in what his new friend would want.

"A-as your friend," The silver haired boy said nervously, "I would still like to call you 'boss', please."

There was silence for a moment. Then another.

Inwardly Tsuna face palmed. He should have seen that coming.

"Alright Gokudera." Tsuna, for the first time, laughed loudly, freely. "You can call me boss if you want."

"Welcome to the Family, Gokduera." Kyoko smiled.

Early Friday morning, Gokudera and Tsuna were walking together to school as was customary, both of them casually talking to each other. Kyoko had needed to go to the school earlier than them because of something or another of her brother, so the two were alone.

"Boss," Gokudera asked as Tsuna walked beside him, an odd half smile on his face. "I just recalled, are you sick?"

"Sick?" Tsuna echoed. "No, why? Why do you think I'm sick?"

"Oh," Gokduera was surprised and relieved at the same time. "Well…that day I first came to class, during lunch, I heard that woman-"

"She's your one of your Famiglia members, Gokudera," Tsuna cut in. "You'll call her by her name or not at all." He paused, before adding something afterthought. "Please." He didn't want to make it into a command.

"Alright…Sasagawa-san then," Gokudera said, but in a tone that was slightly odd, as though he was thinking hard about something. "The first day, at lunch, she mentioned tomorrow you needed to go the hospital?"

"Oh." Tsuna chuckled. "I'm not ill, don't worry. I just need to get my regular check up. Do you want to come with me?"

"Anywhere you go I'll follow boss," Gokudera said warmly as they approached the school grounds. There wasn't anyone there yet, seeing how it was still early.

Tsuna laughed lightly, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Alright then. My appointment is at eleven o'clock sharp. It's about time I started introducing to the whole Famiglia to you, anyway."

"All you need is me, boss," Gokudera pouted in a slightly sulking tone. "I'll always protect you."

"I have no doubt you will, Gokduera." Tsuna smiled, just a bit.

They talked for just a bit more as they walked up the steps, before Gokudera had to run off to the washroom for a bit and Tsuna headed off to the classroom alone, hopeing to have some time alone with Kyoko.

So the last thing he expected was to hear Takashi's and Yamamoto's voices floating softly from the classroom. He halted slightly, curious as to why his younger brother and the captain of the baseball team would be alone in the class when neither of them had duties that day.

"…Happened?"

"It wasn't going that well…" Yamamoto's voice was dull, as though the life had been sucked out of him. "No matter how much I practice my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up."

"You just need to put in more effort, like I said yesterday." Takashi's voice was mildly annoyed, as though Yamamoto couldn't understand something that he had been explaining over and over again.

"Yeah, and this is what happened." Takeshi's voice lifted just a notch, as though he was trying to remain positive despite what had happen to him, whatever it was. "What do I do, Takashi?" His voice cracked in pain. "I'm nothing without baseball."

"And…because of this you came early to school in an attempt to commit suicide?" Takashi's voice was scornful.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. This was getting stranger than usual. Yamamoto, contemplating suicide? And Takashi…

Tsuna clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms. How dare his ignorant twin talk to his friends this way? He may hate Takashi and his group of dogs, but Tsuna still valued friendship a lot, even though it wasn't his. Gokudera and Kyoko made him realize just how valuable and rare true friends were, and there was no doubt Takeshi was a true friend to Takashi.

"Y-yeah." Yamamoto sounded mournful, hopeless and lost all in one pitiful package. "What do I do…?"

"What the hell do you think you should do?" Takashi shouted, and there was a loud clatter as though a chair had crashed on the ground. "For heaven's sake, I really was a fool! I actually thought you could be one of _mine_. If you think about committing suicide over something as minor as being unable to play baseball, then you're definitely not worthy to be part of my Famiglia. I can't be bothered with you anymore."

There was a pause for a moment, and silence.

"You're beyond hope," Takashi said flatly. "Forever are and forever will be."

That was the kind of man Sawada Takashi was. He would be your friend, yet when the time came and you needed him the most, he would turn away and let you burn without batting an eyelash. If he felt you didn't have anything else to offer him, he would throw you away like yesterday's garbage.

There was the sound of angry footsteps for a while and Tsuna quickly backtracked to hide in the shadows, before the class door was angrily slammed open and a furious Takashi stormed out, carelessly not noticing his twin.

Tsuna stood in darkness for a moment, his mind churning with new development before he calmly strode out of the shadows and headed straight for the class, roughly sliding the door open and storming in.

Yamamoto sat at his usual spot, eyes downcast and troubled, most unlike the cheerful and upbeat boy he always was. The most prominent change about him was that his right arm was in a cast and resting in a sling. Takeshi's head jerked up when he heard the door slam open and he watched warily as Tsuna approached him.

"Taka- no, Dragon Tsuna? What are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked weakly.

Tsuna had two nicknames in Nanimori. The first was Dagon Tsuna, seeing how he was always with Kyoko. Many gave them the titles of Princess and Dragon because Kyoko was like some untouchable princess and Tsuna was her dragon that protected her furiously. The second was simply 'Takashi's Brother'. That was pretty much self-explanatory, seeing how Takashi was extremely popular in school and everyone knew him.

"What happen to you, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, eyes staring at the white cast.

"…Trained too hard yesterday and broke my arm," Yamamoto whispered miserably.

"And you're thinking of committing suicide simply because of this?" Tsuna was eerily similar to Takashi when he was enraged, even though they were angry about different things. "What the hell is going on in your mind, Yamamoto?"

"I have nothing else, Tsuna, nothing!" Yamamoto exclaimed in pain. "There's nothing else I'm good in apart from baseball, and now even this have been taken from me! What am I supposed to live for now?"

"Oh, I don't know," Tsuna said sarcastically, "How about your family, your friends?"

Without allowing Yamamoto to say anything Tsuna ploughed on ahead. "You're so selfish you know, Yamamoto. Your family loves you and you have so many friends that care and depend on you. How can you simply let them all down?"

The spiky haired boy was enraged. He had scraped and fought for everything that was precious in his life- Kyoko, Gokudera and his amassed power. He valued life and knew how precious it was, and would do everything to protect those he loved. And here was a boy he thought was worthy of being in his Famiglia; yet this same boy thought so little of his life that he would casually throw it away. Yamamoto angered – no, _infuriated_ – Tsuna.

"Maybe you should think about it Yamamoto." Sawada Tsunayoshi's voice trembled with anger as he leaned forward to glare intently into the baseball captain's depressed eyes. "Maybe you don't have baseball anymore. Maybe you won't even live for your family and friends. But if there's one thing you should live for, you foolish boy, then you should always live for _yourself_."

"M-myself?" It sounded to Yamamoto as though that idea was as foreign as _spaghetti_.

Tsuna straightened, his face tightening with emotion before he abruptly spun around and stalked out of the class.

He knew he was harsh on Yamamoto, and was surprised at his own lack of control over his emotions. It seemed as if Tsuna still had a lot to learn about power and control. It's just that Yamamoto really made him just so absurdly mad.

He wanted the tall boy in his Famiglia, that's for sure, but he didn't want some fool who didn't value his own life and would end it over something as trivial as _baseball_.

"Stupid boy," Tsuna raged angrily at the air around him. "Stupid idiotic boy!"

"Boss?" The curious voice of Gokudera floated past his ears as the silver haired bomber walked up the staircase towards his boss. "What happened? Why are you so angry? Who upset you?"

"It's nothing," Tsuna said as he stopped to allow Gokudera to catch up, taking a deep breath in an attempt to control his temper. "Just some stupid foolish boy who doesn't know how to value his life."

In a flash Gokudera whipped his dynamites out, ready for a fight. "Just say the word boss," Hurricane Bomb announced, eager to show his boss what he could do. "I'll teach him a lesson."

"D-don't, Gokudera," Tsuna said weakly, "He…still could be one of us."

The tragic look Gokudera suddenly had made Tsuna smile, just for a bit.

During school time there was a distinct change in the class. Takashi explicitly stayed away from Yamamoto. He didn't talk to him, but fortunately he didn't turn Yamamoto's friends against him either, as he often did with outcasts or with people he disliked. Tsuna knew, for he was the first victim of Takashi's displeasure, after all. But perhaps Takashi knew Yamamoto was still too popular for his friends to turn against him, and decided not too in case there was backlash on his own being.

Sawada Takashi was no doubt brilliant, nurtured from his youth by a few of the cleverest minds in the world. It was just too bad he applied his mind in some really strange, diabolical and nonsensical areas.

Yamamoto was still depressed, but there was an odd, thoughtful look in his brown eyes, as though he was still thinking about what Tsuna had said. Either that or he was brooding about Takashi's apparent 'betrayal' and was hopefully revising his choice of friends. When his friends tried to talk to him, Yamamoto would simply smile sadly at them and request that he be left alone for today.

Tsuna didn't bother about Yamamoto for the rest of the school day. He couldn't stay near that boy, not after he had made him so angry. Instead he stayed with Gokudera and Kyoko, as it was normal.

After school, most of the class screamed 'WOOH, IT'S FRIDAY! TGIF!' happily and streamed out of the class, excited about the weekend. Tsuna was instead slowly packing up with a silly grin on his face, he himself glad that it was Friday despite not showing his happiness in the vocal way his classmates were doing.

Kyoko and Gokudera were waiting patiently for Tsuna outside the class, and the silence between them was awkward. Kyoko would occasionally try to speak to Gokudera and try to encourage him to talk about his older sister, the Poison Scorpion, whom Sasagawa greatly admired as a powerful female figure in the Mafia world. However, Gokudera would always rebuff her in a curt and fierce tone.

He still didn't like Kyoko despite knowing that they were part of the same Famiglia and that they both loved the same man, for yes – even though it seemed impossible, Gokudera had grown to love Tsuna in that short time the brown haired boy had saved the silver-hair bomber from himself. But he was mildly jealous of Kyoko. There was no doubt the bond between the female and the boss was strong, and that they knew each other for a long time. Who knew what trials they had gone through together? That was why Gokudera was jealous of Kyoko. He wanted to be Tsuna's closest friend, his right hand man, but he still wasn't quite sure what role the amber-eyed girl had in his beloved boss's life. It frustrated Gokudera to be so ignorant of his boss's past and relationships.

Just as Tsuna was about to exit the class, a hand extended out to reach for Tsuna.

"Tsuna? May I speak to you?"

"What is it…Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked reluctantly, not wanting to talk to him for now. The baseball captain eyes were shadowed for a moment, before he raised his head to stare straight into Tsuna's eyes with an expression of unwavering determination.

"I didn't know what I was thinking," he said, his voice firm. "Nothing good comes from my idiocy, I guess. But I know now how valuable my life is, and I won't discard it so easily again. Thank you, Tsuna."

"Alright," Tsuna said flatly, nodding not unkindly to him. "I'm glad you understand, Yamamoto."

"And there's something else, Tsuna." Yamamoto's voice was a little lighter this time, a small smile on his face. "This life and every life beyond, I'll always be with you."

Tsuna was mildly stunned. He had wanted Yamamoto as a part of his Famiglia, that's for sure, but he had not envisioned happening this way. He hadn't even been aware that Takeshi was capable of saying such things.

"Be with me?"

"I'll fight for myself, Tsuna. You gave me a reason to live. But I'll fight for you too. You are the one who gave me back this life after all." Yamamtoto smiled his casual easy smile. "You are a person worth fighting for, Dragon Tsuna."

Yamamoto chuckled brightly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. And in that strange, strange way, Tsuna had incorporated yet another member into his Famiglia.

And of course, apart from obtaining another loyal subordinate, he had acquired another friend.

Tsuna smiled to himself. '_Today is a good day_.' He thought to himself as he extended a hand to Takeshi, a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>This is the unedited version, because I think my beta reader is kinda busy with the holidays. So, Merry Christmas guys (It's already the 25th for me), hope this chapter is up to sanctification!<p>

Okay, two things to ask you guys.

First, do you guys want to see more 27K, less, or simply stay the same? I think 27K will be the only pairing in this story, but if you guys want to see others you can suggest, and I'll see what I can do about it.

Second...I think I accidentally butchered Gokudera and Yamamoto up in this chapter. What do you think?

Alright, lastly, next update is unknown...I need to see my results in January first. If they ain't good, update might not come, er, soon. Eh, sorry guys.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to rightful owners.


	5. Chapter 5

Sins Of Thy Sons

_Chapter Five: Dragon Vagabond_

What if Tsuna had a twin, a twin so much more capable in nearly everything? Living with the approval of his father and the Ninth, Takashi is everything the Sawada and the Vongola needs, while Tsuna has no choice but to live in his twin's shadow. However, a different upbringing means a different Tsuna. Darker and more vicious, Tsuna is ready to split the ranks of the Vongola to get what is rightfully his. Dark!Tsuna.

* * *

><p>On a Saturday morning, Tsuna was awoken by the radio in his radio-alarm clock blaring FictionJunction's<em>Aikoi<em>.

He jerked up, gasping slightly, his mind was still quite muddled up from the strange dream he had had. His heart was still racing slightly as he sucked in a deep breath, his brown bangs sticking to his forehead, before he shook his head abruptly.

Honestly, who dreams about Power Rangers eating cookies while taking a math test?

Sometimes Tsuna really wondered what strange things were going on in his subconscious.

Shrugging lightly, the boy began his usual morning routine, starting with a stretch. He then got out of bed, grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom, thinking about the events that were going to take place soon.

It was only seven in the morning, and the sky was still mildly dark. Most people were by this time awake, not unlike in the Sawada household.

Nana was already up, preparing breakfast for her family, while Tsuna was in the bath. Takashi was still sleeping though, sprawled out on his bed as he snored slightly, dreaming of the stars.

Reborn, on the other hand, was quite busy.

As soon as the tiny hitman saw his target leave, he slipped into Tsuna's room with the intention of taking a glimpse inside the mind of the older twin.

Sawada Tsunayoshi's room had a rather sterile and cold feeling to it. It contained all the necessary items that would indicate a person living inside: a bed, a table, etc., but there just wasn't the personal touch that made it homey. Nana had a cheerful room, with lots of pictures of her family and some magazines, while Takashi had a messy room with his stuff, including a couple of video games and books on the Mafia affairs, thrown messily around.

Tsuna's room, however, seemed devoid of any personal touches, and signs that designated the room as specifically Sawada Tsunayoshi's, and no one else's. His books were all lined up on his bookshelves in an extremely neat and tidy manner, and all his clothes hung on their proper hangers in his closet, organized and wrinkle-free. On his desk, the writing utensils were arranged according to color and length, while all his schoolwork was placed in neat stacks, sorted according to subject. All in all, it was a perfect and clean room, any mother's ideal room for her son.

Reborn, though, wasn't a mother. He was a fully qualified assassin with an eye for the abnormal. And Tsuna's room was an abnormity.

Reborn walked about the room lightly, noticing everything and in his mind sorting through everything he knows about Tsuna and comparing it to the boy's room, taking note of anything that conflicted with his personality. After a few seconds the hitman nodded to himself, before slipping out of the room again. A few minutes later Tsuna returned to his room, rubbing his damp hair with a towel as he strode.

He paused for a moment, mid rub, as his hyper intuition suddenly spiked. He stilled slightly, brown eyes darting about the room. He had learned when he was young to always trust his gut instinct, and even when his intuition died down he didn't relax.

"What are you playing at, baby?" Tsuna muttered to himself, "What are you planning?"

Reborn, one of the smartest, sharpest and deadliest hitman, was living in his house. It was hard enough to keep the Vongola from discovering what he was planning when they were in Italy – and this came from an expert who had spent sleepless months making sure his network was completely undetectable – but now that Reborn himself was here…To keep his plan hidden was virtually impossible.

Tsuna's mind was spinning with plots and schemes even as he idly went to his wardrobe to retrieve his orange and white shirt. He needed to be extra careful now, but being careful wasn't enough. Not anymore.

"Very well," Tsuna growled under his breath, fingering the orange ring hanging form a chain around his neck as the other hand went to a cell phone that was stuffed in the pocket of his black jacket.

Lightly, he applied the barest of his own Sky flame to his fingertips as he jabbed at the screen of his smart phone, calling a number that was quite familiar to him. He pressed the silver phone to his ear as the familiar ringing echoed.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"VOI!" A sharp voice barked in mid-ring, making Tsuna wince ever so slightly. "WHO IS THIS? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Hello," Tsuna replied dully as he shook his head at his ally's unruly subordinates. "I'll like to speak to your father please."

"MY FATHER?" the voice over the line screamed, making Tsuna pull the phone away from his ear. "WHAT THE HELL-"

There was a sound of scuffling and objects clashing together before the screams of Superbi Squalo echoed distantly in the background, cursing something about 'DIPSHIT RINGTONES AND MEDIUM RARE STEAK, DAMN YOU! WHY DON'T YOU-' and then another round of screaming.

"Brat." The voice was quiet and low, angry. "What is it?"

"Too much things to do, too little time," Tsuna murmured lightly over the line, a simple smile gracing his features that somehow looked disturbing on such an innocent face. "I think, just maybe…it's time. The fishermen are casting their nets, and the winds are in their favor. We're going to be hauling in a good catch this year."

"Very well." The voice sounds gritty now, a tad impatient. "Do whatever you please."

The line on the other end went dead, and Tsuna placed the phone down on the table with a thin apprehensive smile on his face. He was extremely worried and anxious, since it was the legendary _Vongola _that he was going up against after all. They could annihilate his family, his real family, easily as they had destroyed other Famiglia without blinking, without any remorse. But there was also a rising anticipation, a kind of thrill that was surging through him. No more pretence, no more hiding. He would finally be able to take his rightful place on the throne.

"Game on, baby," Tsuna smirked to himself, his Sky flame burning furiously behind his brown eye.

"Game on."

* * *

><p>Breakfast was boring, as normal. Tsuna was having his usual, bread and butter, while Takashi was wolfing down his own. Nana was chattering away, a bright smile on her face as she watched her sons consume their breakfast, or devour, in Takashi's case, while Reborn merely sipped his coffee, his fedora casting a shadow on his face.<p>

As soon as Tsuna was done, he got up, cleared his plate before thanking his mother for the meal and informing her that he would be going out. Nana gave him a simple nod, not knowing where he was headed but remembering that he went out every third Saturday of the month. Takashi flat out ignored him, while Reborn merely cast a simple look at his direction before returning his attention to his coffee.

Gokudera was already waiting for Tsuna in front of the gates, but with an unusually annoyed look on his face. Beside the silver hair bomber though, was a person Tsuna didn't expect to see.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out cheerfully, happily, much to Gokudera's chagrin, "Yo, what's up!"

"Yamamoto, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked in surprise as he reached the gates. The baseball player merely grinned, shrugging. "It's Saturday, I was wondering if you wanted to go play baseball?"

"Play…baseball?" Tsuna arched an eyebrow curiously, a little stunned. Yamamoto sure was clueless about him. "Um, I've never played baseball before, Yamamoto."

"Yeah, and I can't let my friend miss out on the joys of baseball, now can I?"

"Buzz off, baseball nut," Gokudera growled, flapping his hand at Yamamoto as though trying to swat a fly away. "Boss can't be bothered with people like you! He's busy today!"

"I'm afraid so, Yamamoto," Tsuna said in an apologetic tone, "I've got something planned for today."

"You see," Gokudera said in triumph, shifting closer to his boss. "Now go away!"

"Well, that's sad." Still, the ever-cheerful boy didn't look that sad. "Hm, since there's nothing much on today for me, how about I follow you guys? If that's okay with you?"

Gokudera had a look on his face as if the apocalypse had befallen him, while Tsuna looked pleasantly surprise. Yamamoto smiled, and Tsuna smirked before nodding.

Gokudera sobbed tragically.

The three boys reached Namimori Hospital after a short time, with Yamamoto chatting beside Tsuna happily along the way and Gokudera looking sulky, butting in occasionally in an attempt to reclaim his boss's attention. Tsuna was utterly delighted. '_So this is what having a proper family is like,_' he thought blissfully to himself as he listen to what Gokudera was telling him, '_No…_._not just a family. MY family. My brothers_.'

"So, Tsuna," Takeshi said brightly as they entered the clean reception hall of hospital. "What are we here for?"

"Just a regular checkup," the boss replied comfortably as they approached the counter. "Never hurts to be careful. And no," he retorted immediately, sensing what Yamamoto's look meant, "Don't worry, I'm not sick."

"Pah, as if Boss would ever be sick," Gokudera interjected sulkily. Tsuna smiled at Gokudera, causing the bomber to grin back in a rather silly manner, before he turned his attention to the receptionist.

"Ah, hello Sawada-san," the receptionist greeted, familiar with the boy. "Doctor Ukuken is waiting for you, you know where to go."

"Right, thanks." Without hesitation Tsuna headed for the elevator, flanked by the two other boys.

"Right, I was thinking," Tsuna threw the sentence over his shoulder to the two boys, "When was the last time you guys had a checkup?"

"A few years ago, boss." Gokudera said casually, "I don't get sick."

"Last year, the school examination," Yamamoto replied easily. "I don't get sick too."

"Right, would you object to a checkup now? With my doctor? Nothing serious, of course," Tsuna said hastily, seeing the alarmed looks. "Just to make sure nothing's wrong with you guys."

"If you want me to, boss, I won't object," Gokudera said loyally without hesitation of any kind.

"Sure, why not?" Yamamoto grinned, and Gokudera scowled at him. "Treat boss with more respect, baseball nut."

Tsuna waved his hand dismissively, indicating that the black hair boy didn't need to if he didn't want to, before he stopped in front of a door. "Wait out here for me please," he requested. "It won't take long."

"Take all the time you need, boss," Gokudera instantly said. "No need to hurry."

When Tsuna entered the room, the last thing he heard was Yamamoto asking Gokudera, "Why do you called Tsuna boss?" The door slammed to a shut, and Tsuna let the smile slide from his face coldly. His smile was only reserve for his family.

Doctor Ukuken Seiryuu, the doctor that helped Nana deliver Tsuna and Takashi, was already waiting for Tsuna behind his white desk. His room was like any other doctor's office: clean, white and cold, with his desk by the window and a bed by the corner. The man himself was seated in a chair, tapping his pen impatiently on the file bearing 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' on its cover.

"You're late." The man said, black eyes glittering at Tsuna. The boy didn't care, simply taking his time as he pulled the chair back and took a seat, folding his arm and staring coldly at his doctor.

"There's something else today," Tsuna said, showing the man before him no respect of any kind. "I need you to give two of my friends a proper checkup, before giving their reports to me. In fact, I want you to extract Sasagawa Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya's medical files too."

"Why?"

"Do I need to remind you what I have in my possession?" Tsuna's lips twitched, "I-"

"I don't mean it that, Sawada-san," Seiryuu said, trying to keep the irritation in his voice to a bare minimum. "What I meant was, why you are so concerned with those _friends _of yours?" He said the word 'friends' in a disbelieving tone. Tsuna didn't have friends. He simply didn't.

Tsuna remained silent for a moment, brooding, before he came to a conclusion. "The army marches to the drums of an oncoming war."

Seiryuu stiffened, before fixing his black eyes on the dangerous boy before him. "Is there nothing I can do to make you change your mind?"

"Nothing that you have not already tried, and I've grown tired of hearing you excuses." Tsuna replied curtly. Ukuken sighed, wondering for the millionth time how he had gotten tangled up with such a manipulative boy, before nodding. "I trust you will honor our agreement?"

"As long as you're on my side, there's no reason I should hurt you." The replied was delivered in a cold and decisive tone, before Tsuna extended his hand to the doctor.

Ukuken's lips twitched slightly as he took the boy's unusually smooth hand before taking his pulse. As soon as he confirmed it was normal he indicated for the boy to roll the sleeves of his shirt up.

Tsuna lazily complied, offering his right forearm to the doctor as the latter took a syringe out. Sawada's fingers twitched slightly, a movement most normal civilians shouldn't have noticed. But since Ukuken was far from normal, he immediately noted it and smirked to himself. '_Serves the brat right_.'

He shoved the needle none too gently into the brat's forearm and Tsuna's hissed slightly, glaring at the doctor but not doing anything since, well, the doctor practically had a needle stuck in his arm after all.

Seiryuu drew enough blood and took the needle out before allowing a drop to land on a small transparent glass. Tsuna took a cotton bud and pressed it against his wound as the doctor slid the glass into a machine, before turning his attention to the computer on the desk which was being fed information from Tsuna's blood.

"Alright," Seiryuu finally grumbled after a few minutes that Tsuna had taken to drumming his fingers on the table, "Everything is normal. Better than normal, I would say. You're getting stronger."

Tsuna grunted, not really caring and Seiryuu rolled his eyes before continuing, "You can up your dosage to three pills a day now, though I wouldn't recommend that if you're feeling particularly tired or unfocused." He took a small bottle of pills out from his drawer and slid it across the table to Tsuna, "Just remember that overdosing on that, which means taking one pill more than prescribed WILL cause-"

"Death." Tsuna cut in curtly, "Yes doctor. I know. That's a lesson I won't forget anytime soon."

"No," Seiryuu said coldly, "I doubt you won't. Now, if you're done you can send your-"

"One last thing doctor," Tsuna added, eyes narrowing slightly, "You do know Reborn is here, don't you? Here in Namimori?"

"Of course." Ukuken frowned slightly, "It's because of –"

"Good. I need you to do three things for me." Tsuna didn't allow the doctor to complete his sentence.

"You say it as though I have a choice in rejecting."

"You don't." Tsuna said, lips curving into a cold smirk, "So listen carefully, I'll only say it once."

Seiryuu leaned forward unwillingly, cold black eyes narrowed at his 'boss'.

"First, make sure Reborn doesn't find out about what's happening, about what we're doing."

"As expected." The doctor nod slightly, "I won't be stupid enough to give him any information."

"Second, I need you to keep _him _a secret."

"…Him."

"That's right." Tsuna growled, "Davon. He's my strongest weapon right now." The brown hair boy's face twisted into something full of malice that could be described as wicked triumph.

"Very well."

"Lastly…" Tsuna eyes narrowed, before he leaned across the table to whisper his last order to the good doctor.

Seiryuu's eyes widened as Tsuna straightened his body, getting out of the seat. He then exited the room with one last, "Good day, doctor".

"Boss!" Gokudera said enthusiastically as Tsuna left the doctor's room. Tsuna smiled at him for a moment before asking, "Gokudera, why are you alone? Where's Yamamoto?"

The silver hair bomber wrinkled his nose slightly before saying, "He went to the toilet, boss."

Tsuna nodded idly as he thought about something, before waving his hand distractedly at the door to the doctor's room, indicating Hayato should enter. Before Gokudera could enter though, Tsuna murmured something else in his ears.

"This doctor is part of the mafia too, but retired, sort of."

"And you trust him, boss?"

"Not really," Tsuna said vaguely. "But I have something that assures his 'loyalty' to us."

"Then…"

"Just be wary of what you say, that's all."

"Of course boss," Gokudera nodded eagerly. "I won't betray us."

"I know you won't."

Gokudera entered the room and, even though Yamamoto had not yet returned from his visit to the restroom, Tsuna wandered off, following a familiar path towards the coma wards on the forth level. The nurse on duty gave Tsuna a quick smile as she waved him into a room that was well-known to the boy.

Tsuna shoved his hands into his pockets as he entered to cold room, walking towards the only bed. The heart monitor was letting out a steady stream of beeping, ensuring the doctors that the patient was still very much alive, despite being in a comatose state.

Tsuna lightly dragged a chair over to the bed so that he could sit beside it. Sitting down, he let out a weary sigh as he fixed his eyes on the twelve-year-old boy that was lying on the white bed, floating somewhere in between the waking world and his subconscious. It must be a hellish kind of existence, to be in a state of coma for six long years.

Unconsciously, Tsuna allowed his hand to drift to the boy's face, brushing some of the long blonde-brown hair from the young boy's face, before applying the minimal amount of Sky flame on his finger.

Instantly, Davon de la Alsa's eyes snapped open, cloudy jade green eyes hard and angry even, though the monitors that were attached to him showed no change in his heartbeat.

"Boss?" Davon's voice sounded hoarse from a lack of use, and he coughed slightly. Tsuna instantly leaned forward and brushed his hand against the younger boy's shoulder, lightly patting him. "That's right, I'm here."

"What's wrong?" the boy asked in a low tone, looking slightly disoriented. "Where am I…?"

"You're in your real body."

"Hm." Davon grunted slightly, though his strange eyes continued to stare at the ceiling. "It's been a long time."

"Three years since we talked like this."

"Indeed, and the last time we did was because-"

"Yes, I know," Tsuna said hastily. "That's not the point. Reborn is here in Namimori."

"Yes, I know," Davon mimicked Tsuna, sounding bored. "So?"

"We're going to war soon," Tsuna hummed. "I've called upon the other army."

"Yes, I know," Davon repeated. "My _boss_," his tone was mocking, "Is being quite busy. The core members are really starting to prepare now."

"That's good." A slight pause from Sawada. "What about my other army?"

"I've found most of them, and am continuing to monitor them." It was the first time Davon sounded wary since he had awoken. "Unfortunately…"

"What?"

"Torikabuto," Davon said hurriedly, not sure how his boss would take to his news. "Is out of commission. Permanently."

Tsuna found his hands curling up as he gripped the edge of his shirt tightly, eyes narrowing dangerously. The temperature in the room seemed to drop into a subzero degree and Davon had to repress a shiver. Even though he was one of Tsuna's closest allies and advisers, seeing how Kyoko and he were the only ones in Tsuna's real Famiglia that did not possess any powerful physical combat abilities, there are occasions where Tsuna won't accept failures, not from anyone. Not even from the family he loves.

"This is…unexpected," Tsuna grinded the word out painfully, as though it physically hurt him to say it. "But not irreparable."

"Oh yeah?" Davon drawled out rudely to hide his relief. "How?"

"You'll be my Millefiore Mist Funeral Wreath. Simple."

"What?" Davon dropped his uncaring attitude as he tilted his head to stare sightlessly at his boss. "What? But!"

"Are you disobeying me?"

"No! But I thought…I was going to be your Vongola Mist Guardian!"

"I'm not quite sure where you got that idea," Tsuna murmured coolly. "But Rokudo Mukuro has always been my intended Mist."

The hospitalized boy scowled slightly, unaware of the slight jealously curling in his stomach, before he turned his head back to face the ceiling.

"Fine."

"Anything else to report?"

"Nothing much," the boy replied back mulishly. "The Vongola isn't aware of their precious Ninth's situation, and neither are they aware of you."

"You're sure?" Davon was good at what he did, but he wasn't the best either. Tsuna's plans were much too important to let carelessness ruin them.

"Yes." Davon sounded mildly impatient, but a little prideful too. "Bouche Croquant doesn't suspect anything about me."

"Okay, very good," Tsuna said comfortably as he got out of the seat, heading towards the door. "Oh, one last thing. There'll be a meeting tonight, in the Namimori cemetery. Make sure you come."

"Very well, boss."

The door slammed shut, and Davon slinked back into his comatose state as Mist flame slowly seeped out of him.

"Boss!" Gokudera cried out in relief as he spotted his boss walking towards them, "Thank god you're here!"

"Told you Tsuna would be alright," Yamamoto said, laughing lightly. "Where did you go Tsuna?"

"Around," Tsuna said lightly. "Don't worry Gokudera, I'm fine. Yamamoto, did you see the doctor?" At Yamamoto's nod, Tsuna relaxed.

He had just returned to the level where he had left Gokudera and Yamamoto, only to see them squabbling about something or another, with Gokudera doing most of the squabbling and Yamamoto merely grinning and trying to appease the bomber. Tsuna had let out a little snicker at the little sight, glad that his Famiglia were 'getting along'. Then he had grabbed Gokudera's attention, resulting in a relieved cry from the faithful bomber.

"Come on guys, let's go," Tsuna announced in a slightly pleased tone. "Lots of things to do today."

As the three of them headed out of the hospital, Takeshi lightly pulled Tsuna towards his side and waved Gokudera ahead with a casual smile as the bomber shot him a suspicious look in return.

"Yeah Takeshi? What's up?"

"I was talking to Gokudera when you were in the doctor," The baseball player said in a low tone, "You're playing a game, right? A mafia game?" His face split into a grin. "I'll like to join too, but you wouldn't mind if I don't call you boss, right?"

Before Tsuna could ask why, Yamamoto launched ahead with a bright look on his face, "Personally, Dragon Tsuna fits you better."

Tsuna chuckled, lips curving. "Alright then. If that's what you want."

They quickly caught up with Gokudera as they escape out of the hospital into the sunny street, and Tsuna winced slightly rubbing his eyes.

"I've got something for you guys to do if it's okay," he suddenly announced, skidding to a stop. The two boys behind him, with their natural instincts and quick reaction time, didn't bang into him.

"What is it boss?" Gokudera instantly asked. "Anything for you."

"Let's meet, tonight. At the Namimori cemetery."

"A cemetery?" Yamamoto chuckled. "Sounds interesting!"

"We're having a Famiglia meeting," the brown hair boy said casually. "Out first proper meeting. It's time everyone knows our plans, and our goals."

"Yes boss," Hurricane Bomb quickly assured. "I'll be there."

"Count me in, Dragon Tsuna," Takeshi chuckled, and Gokudera instantly started ranting at him for not showing enough respect.

They scattered on their own paths after a while, Gokudera apologizing furiously for not being able to accompany Tsuna. Tsuna had waved them off cheerfully, telling them not to worry about it.

It was best no one know about each other, not until tonight.

His first destination was the residence of the Sasagawas. They lived in a house much like Tsuna's, and just a few streets away from his own residence.

He walked up the path to the house and knocked politely on the door. There was silence for a moment, before the door opened an inch and a face peered through the gap. Tsuna smiled tentatively and the door instantly slammed shut. There was a sound of scuffling before the door opened again, revealing Kyoko.

"Tsu-kun," Kyoko greeted cheerfully, eyes wide in surprise. "What's up? What's going on? Come in come in!" She quickly opened the door wider and waved Tsuna in as the boy gratefully accepted, walking in to the heavily curtained house.

"Where's Ryohei?" He murmured as he looked about. "I need the both of you."

"I'm extremely here," an eager voice said and the two heads snapped to the top of the stairs where a white-haired male was descending enthusiastically down, his eyes fixed on Tsuna. "What is it Sawada?"

"Nice to see you too, Ryohei," Tsuna greeted the first combatant member that he had recruited. "We're going to have a Famiglia meeting tonight. An official one."

"That's extreme," Ryohei grinned. "Where?"

"The cemetery." The boy announced, "Everyone will be coming. Everyone."

"Extremely alright," the white hair man shouted, nodding. "But I'm more interested in when we can fight again!"

"Soon, brother," Tsuna chuckled. "And I can't believe you still want me to join your boxing club."

"The boxing club could use an extremely strong fighter like you, Sawada," Ryohei announced loudly. "And you owe me an extreme one."

"Yes," Tsuna nod thoughtfully. "Yes, I do."

Tsuna gave one last nod at the boxer he had come to consider his brother, before turning to give his silent sister a fleeing hug and a whisper of 'see you tonight' before he left the house.

His next target was an apartment near Namimori Middle. He slowly climbed the staircase as he quickly donned his black leather gloves. The man he was about to visit was much pushier when it came displaying his need to challenge the boy, and much scarier when Tsuna rejected him.

Reaching the apartment, he knocked tentatively. He wasn't quite sure if the man in question would be here or in school, seeing that it was a Saturday, but his question was soon answered when the door slammed open. A hiss of sharp wind was the only warning Tsuna had before he had to duck just in time as a tonfa flashed over his head. A leg struck out towards Tsuna's face but the latter quickly raised his gloved hand to stop the attack.

"Hibari, stop it."

"Fight me, or I'll bite you to death omnivore," Hibari hissed, to which Tsuna rolled his eyes and pushed the boy back slightly.

"Another day, Hibari, I promise," Sawada said as he straightened. "But don't worry. There is more prey coming. More powerful ones."

"As powerful as you?" Hibari growled, still not allowing Tsuna to enter his house. Tsuna snorted slightly as he thought about it, eyes narrowing. Xanxus was no doubt powerful, as was the rest of the Varia, while his Funeral Wreaths were strong. But were they up to his standard? Or Hibari's standard?

Tsuna gave a casual shrug, and Hibari scowled even deeper.

"What do you want then, omnivore?"

"A meeting, tonight. At the Namimori cemetery. Be there."

"Don't presume you can give me orders," Hibari growled, before slamming the door straight in Tsuna's face. Tsuna sighed, too used to the skylark's attitude to care, before turning away as he shed his gloves, his mind thinking up of an excuse to give his family of why he would leave in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p>That night, Tsuna waited for his guardians in the Namimori cemetery, sitting in front of Byakuran's grave with his fingers interlocked and shielding his face slightly.<p>

As the moon steadily rose in the dark sky, the first two that arrived were Gokduera and Yamamoto, the bomber looking sulky while Yamamoto looked eager. Tsuna rose when the two of them approached him, a small glint in his eyes.

"Hello guys," Tsuna greeted. "You're the first two."

"I'll blow those latecomers away boss," Gokudera growled. "If they piss you off."

"Ha! That sounds extremely interesting!" A new voice called out as the Sasagawa pair hiked up the slope to where the group was waiting, Ryohei glancing at Yamamoto and Gokudera with interest. "So these are our new Famiglia members Sawada?"

"Sempai?" Yamamoto asked brightly as he spotted his senior, "So you're in on this game too?"

"Woman," Gokudera nod coolly at Kyoko who returned it much more cheerfully. "And who's that?"

"Sasagawa Ryohei," Ryohei announced loudly. "I'm the captain of the Namimori Boxing team to the extreme, octopus head."

There was silence for a heartbeat. And then another.

Gokudera's finger twitched slightly.

They were lucky the sound of explosions couldn't be heard in town.

"I hate crowds," the hissing voice of Hibari Kyoya said as his lithe form stalked towards the arguing group. Tsuna was sighing with Kyoko by his side, Gokudera and Ryohei were wrestling around with lit dynamites lying about and Yamamoto attempting to pull them apart, laughing lightly at the 'fun they we're all having, we should do this more often Dragon Tsuna!'

"Hibari," Tsuna greeted, carelessly beckoning the black hair man forward. "Nice to see you're here. Come, we have one last person. Guys," he scolded the three males rolling around the ground. "Get up please?"

"Yes boss!" Gokudera quickly broke off as he bowed deeply to Tsuna. "I'm sorry, I won't embarrass you again! Please forgive me!"

"My my, Tsuna," A new voice, a female voice, drawled out as a woman walked towards them, her short purple hair framing her face. Tsuna's eyebrows shot above his bangs in surprise, even though he suspected he shouldn't be. It was just that there was so many worlds where Chrome had belong Mukuro, that he was quite surprise to see that this world it was different. "What a loyal pet you have."

"What was that woman?" Gokudera snarled out, dynamites already out. "Care to repeat that?"

"Not now, Gokudera," Tsuna hummed. "Davon. Get in line."

Davon in Chrome's body smirked as Gokudera bristled slightly, but they both complied with Tsuna. The boy nodded as he quickly waved his guardians to gather. They shifted about, instinctively falling into their respective positions, leaving a few gaps between respective people, as they formed a wide circle.

Tsuna stood right in front of Byakuran's grave, representing both the leader of the Vongola by his birthright and the Millefiore by his inherited rights. To his right was Gokudera, his Vongola's storm, and to the storm's right was the cloud. There was a gap between the cloud and sun, while beside the sun was the mist. To the right of the mist was Kyoko, and there was one last gap between Kyoko and Yamamoto, his rain, who stood to the direct left of Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled lightly as he eyes lingered on each of his Famiglia members, before raising his head in confidence.

"Welcome," he murmured in a low whisper that spread through the group effortlessly. "My beloved Famiglia."

* * *

><p>I'M BLOODY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I know, I hate myself too, but real life is a…well. You know.<p>

Typed this while I watched lots of Master/Doctor MVs on Youtube, so if this chapter was a little odd sorry.

Okay, four things.

I have recently gotten a new obsession with BBC's Sherlock, and it has completely DOMINATED my life. In another word…GO WATCH IT. I mean, so updates might be late as I so desperately go and get my fix. Yes, I know, lame excuse, but it's true!

OKAY, I KNOW. OCs turn you off. If you managed to get to this part of the story without groaning about the OCs, I applaud you. I'm really sorry. I personally like using OCs in fics, but just not this one. I'll try to minimize all OCs, but some might be needed, sorry.

Okay, I've reached a hundred reviews, something I never thought would happen. I was going to offer a quick…I dunno, scene or something in this story to the hundredth reviewer but the PM was deactivated. So. I'll pick a number and that reviewer gets to request? If he/she wants.

I've recently gotten this virus known as the 'I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER AND WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING.' I got no idea who infected me with it.

Um…I think there's something else I wanted to say, but I forgot. I'll…say it next time. Okay, so, review please. Tell me what you like, what you hated, what you wanna see and if anyone is OOC?

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, its rightful owner.


	6. Chapter 6

Sins Of Thy Sons

Chapter Six: Behind the Hazel Eyes

_What if Tsuna had a twin, a twin so much more capable in nearly everything? Living with the approval of his father and the Ninth, Takashi is everything the Sawada and the Vongola needs, while Tsuna has no choice but to live in his twin's shadow. However, a different upbringing means a different Tsuna. Darker and more vicious, Tsuna is ready to split the rank of the Guardians to get what is rightfully his. Dark Tsuna._

"Introduction then, Tsuna?" Davon purred in a feminine voice, purple eyes lingering on Gokudera disdainfully.

Gokudera hissed as his sea green eyes narrowed at the female, hand drifting towards his dynamites, but was stopped when Tsuna gestured at him slightly.

"Enough, Davon," Tsuna muttered coldly, "This is not the time for jokes. However, you have a point."

He swept an assessing look through the group, lingering on the empty spots for just a heartbeat longer before speaking again.

"As you all can see," He said coldly, "We are missing a few of our members." He eyed the empty spot between the Hibari and Ryohei, "Our Lightning, Lambo."

_He'll come soon..._

He turned his attention to the gap between Kyoko and Yamamoto, "And our Mist, Rokudo Mukuro."

_Don't give up, Mukuro, you're so close. Find me and you'll find salvation._

"Yamamoto Takeshi, my Vongola Rain." Tsuna murmured, looking at the baseball captain.

'_I'll fight for you Tsuna. In this life and next.'_

"Hibari Kyoya, my Vongola Cloud."

'_I…submit. I will follow you as long as you are strongest.'_

"I'm nobody's." Hibari hissed with a cold look to which Tsuna ignored.

"Gokudera Hayato, my Vongola Storm."

'_Yes…my boss._'

"Sasagawa Ryohei, my Vongola Sun."

'_You protected my sister. I'll assist you in anyway you need me to._'

"Sasagawa Kyoko, my adviser."

'_I'll follow you to the ends of the world_.'

"Davon de la Alsa, my Mist Funeral Wreath."

'_This is for my sister and nothing for you_.'

"And finally, there is me," Tsuna said coldly with a thin smile, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rightful boss of the Vongola, the Vongola Sky, and boss to the Millefiore by given rights."

"Given rights? What does that mean?"

"It means the real boss of the Millefiore is dead, and it's me he has given his rights to."

"How lucky."

"Are we here to make idle chitchat or fight herbivore?" Hibari hissed, his black eyes narrowed suspiciously at everyone in the group.

"Hey, if you want to fight I'll give it to you." Gokudera growled back. Tsuna half sighed before shaking his head.

"No time for fighting among ourselves," He ordered, "We have a much bigger fish to fry."

"What exactly are we going here then?"

"Davon," Tsuna turned his head to his Mist, "Where are the other five of my Funeral Wreaths?"

"They go around living their life as per normal," The younger boy replied lazily, twirling a piece of his purple hair around his finger, "Unaware of what they are."

"And what are they exactly?"

"Like you, they are my guardians," Tsuna replied, "Well. They are the Millefiore's guardians, but since I'm the boss by right, they are honour bound to serve me too."

"But…what's your purpose Dragon Tsuna?"

"Oh. Right." The brown haired boy said, blinking in surprise, "Purpose. My purpose. The purpose of having this group."

"Each of you joined for your own reason." He continued, "Yamamoto, out of gratitude-"

"You saved my life, Tsuna."

"Gokudera, because you have no where else to go."

"B-boss…"

"Davon, who joined for revenge."

"Why else would I serve you?"

"Hibari, simply because-"

"-Because carnivores flock to you and I'll get good preys with you."

"Well. Yeah. Ryohei, because you want to protect your sister."

"And you."

Tsuna didn't say anything about Kyoko. Didn't. She loved him, and will follow him even he was on a path of self-destruction.

Yet as he looked around his small unruly group of misfits, he knew it straight in his heart. All of them- even Hibari and Davon- would follow him, literally, to hell and back.

"Each of us is strong on our own." He continued, brown eyes sweeping around the circle, "But together. We're invincible."

There was silence for a moment.

"You asked me what's the purpose for this Famiglia, Takeshi. At the beginning, it was simply to have a proper Famiglia to defeat Takashi and to take my rightful place as the tenth boss of the Vongola. I am the first born after all. It's my birthright. However," He paused for a second to think, "People change. Things change. Purposes change too. Now…I don't really want just the Vongola."

"I want the world."

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya looked at his 'boss' and let out a tiny scoff of devirison when Tsuna began to explain about the Vongola and the mafia.<p>

A long time ago, when Kyoya had decided to accept Tsuna as the more powerful one between them and grudgingly swore his loyalty to the dark youth, he had subconsciously made a vow to himself.

Hibari didn't care what Tsuna did or what seemingly crazy plans he had. He wanted to jump of a cliff? Sure. Want to go against the world? All the better. Take on the most powerful famiglia in the mafia world? Just make sure he comes back more powerful. As long as Sawada continued to be stronger then him and continued providing him satisfactory preys, he would allow Tsuna to 'use' his abilities.

But Sawada Tsunayoshi will be his. Hibari won't let anyone take the older twin away from him, not the Vongola nor Kyoko. In every sense, Tsuna was the only thing worth fighting for in Hibari's world.

Right at the very beginning, Hibari had already been very strong. Unnaturally so. There was no one that could challenge him and come out on top, and even as a kid he had a bloodthirsty side.

No one could stand to be near him, and there was always the constant craving for more powerful preys and more blood raging inside of him. He was essentially alone in the world, doomed to never be satisfied with everything or anything while constantly fighting the urge to waste everything in his path. He needed to be challenged and simulated, but how ever strong his challengers were they could never capture his attention for more then the span of time Hibari needed to defeat them.

The longest time was nine seconds.

Pretty soon he had his own reputation, and people were avoiding him at all course. No one would challenge him anymore, and everyone scattered when they saw him coming.

The words 'demon' and 'spawn of the devil' was hissed out.

Occasionally there was Takashi. He was strong, there was no doubt about that, but it was a strange relationship he had with Hibari. When Takashi fought with Hibari during the brief period of times when that Sawada was home, it was always uncertain. Sometimes Hibari would win, and other time Takashi would be victorious. Hibari was never satisfied, and thus never saw Takashi anymore then a battle partner. Besides, the younger Sawada was always too lazy to go and fight Hibari, making the black hair boy slightly pissed.

And so, Hibari was alone again.

Then, one day, Tsuna was there with the Sky flame burning through him and black leather gloves wrapped around his hands. He approached Hibari and asked to challenge him in a soft tone. The price, Tsuna had said, if Hibari lost was to submit to him. Hibari, restless and agitated, had decided to amuse Tsuna and play with him for a little while.

Tsuna, with his unnatural speed, strength and cruelty, had pin Hibari down in ten seconds.

To say that Hibari was shock was an understatement. Tsuna not only slipped past his considerable defence, but reacted quickly enough to avoid Hibari's attacks while striking out on his own, punching him with enough strength to make the black hair boy double over- which is quite impressive considering his high tolerance towards pain- before pulling his arm behind his back and driving his knee into Hibari's back, forcing him to the ground.

Tsuna had dominated Hibari, the unbeatable demon, within seconds.

Hibari had been utterly stunned for a whole second, before actual excitement and glee rose within him, emotions so foreign it took him a few heartbeats to identify it.

"You lose," Tsuna said coldly, but a small smile was on his face as he looked down at the back of Hibari's head, "But wasn't this fun?"

Tsuna dismounted Hibari, strange as that may sound, and didn't miss a beat with the black hair boy strike out again.

Hibari swiped, Tsuna ducked. The black hair boy moved forward swiftly and Tsuna twisted away delicately.

They danced, Tsuna to the beat of Hibari and Hibari to the rhythm of the battle until the brown hair boy spun and gently twisted Hibari's weapons out of his arm, pressing at the pressure point in the boy's wrist.

"Relax, Hibari," Tsuna said quietly, firmly, "Relax."

"Since when did you get so strong, Sawada?" Hibari was practically trembling from excitement, "Since when did you get so _fucking _powerful?"

"Since a week ago," Tsuna said dismissively, as though being able to overcome Hibari was nothing, "Had to train this whole week to get use to my new strengths. But that's not important," He said hastily seeing the look on Kyoya's face, "What's important is that I defeated you, and thus, you are now under my command."

"I am commanded by no one," Hibari said coldly, fixing Tsuna with a dead look, "So do not presume to think that you can be the first."

"But I am the first to defeat you, am I not?" Tsuna questioned, "You are honour bound to serve me. You have honour, don't you?"

"Watch your tongue," Hibari yanked his hand from Tsuna's grip, "That two questions too many to be asking me herbivore."

Tsuna's face twist into a quirky smile. "Herbivore?" He echoed, "Are you sure you should be calling me that?"

Hibari paused for a second.

"Omivore."

"R-ight," Tsuna said sceptically, dragging the word out before sighing. "Well, guess that's the best I can get you to call me then. So, anyway, will you serve me?"

"Will you fight me again?" Hibari threw the question back at Tsuna, watching his face frown slightly.

"Maybe," Sawada smirked slightly, his tone sounding older and darker then his age, "If you promise to be good."

Hibari's bloodlust and excitement rose at that. After years of solitude and loneliness; finally, a worthy opponent.

Hibari isn't alone anymore, not when Tsuna's with him.

"Don't worry, Hibari," Tsuna murmured, "I'll make sure you'll get better preys once you follow me, this I guarantee you."

"See to it that you do, omnivore."

The black hair boy hesitated, looking at his brown hair counterpart for a moment, before nodding curtly, a Hibari's equivalent of a bow.

"I…submit. I'll follow you as long as you're the strongest."

In a way, Tsuna saved Hibari from himself, and Hibari, the aloof Cloud, wasn't caught by the Sky. Instead, it was drawn to it.

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato's mind worked quickly as he absorbed what his boss was telling him. He tore apart what Tsuna was saying about the Milliefiore and Byakuran, examining them carefully before putting them back together while carefully shelving the facts of the Funeral Wreaths and rings in to his memory.<p>

He swore his loyalty and skills to Tsuna, and his brilliant mind was one he would dedicate to his boss too.

Out of the group of people gathered that night, Gokudera suppose that he was most 'informed' out of all of them on the ways of the Mafia, apart from Tsuna. How Tsuna knew about the mafia though, was something Gokduera did not know yet.

Takeshi, Ryohei, Hibari and Kyoko were as civilian as anyone can get. Despite whatever 'experiences' they may have with regards to the mafia they never actually had any real interactions with the underworld. Essentially Gokudera was the only one Tsuna had that understood him, and it made the bomber quite please to know that.

However, as Gokudera's eyes flickered briefly to the only other female in the group apart from Kyoko, he wasn't quite sure what to make of her. She was unusual physically, with short purple hair and equally purple eyes, and she talked to Tsuna in a way that was contrasting with her body. Her body was frail and weak, but her tone was malicious and cruel.

Besides, Tsuna acknowledged the girl with a boy's name. Davon was male, and Italian in nature. The girl looked a hundred percent Japanese.

Gokudera must have been staring for too long, for the said girl snapped an irritated look at the bomber. "What are you looking at, boy?"

Hurricane Bomb sneered at her before turning his attention back to his boss.

"…The unwanted son."

"What the hell did you say?" Gokudera snapped his head and rounded on the girl with his eyes blazing, "What the hell did you-"

The girl waved her hands sharply, and Gokudera had the most unpleasant sensation of being repressed some how.

"Honestly, screaming at me in the middle of a meeting? How undignified." The girl snorted, "Are you sure you're the son of-"

"You," Gokudera spluttered out, "Who are you, how do you know about-"

"Hayato Gokudera," The female hummed under her breath, "The half-breed son. Quite a remarkable pianist. You use explosives as a means of weapons, as seen tonight, previously trained by Trident Shamal and you have a brilliant mind, one that could easily enter any Ivy League of your choice."

"Just who the hell are you?"

Tsuna was still taking, unconcern that Davon had placed an illusion to shield the two of them from view, and no one else noticed.

"And how the hell do you know I'm a pianist?"

"I've been to one of your concerts before. Besides, you would know my name," The female said in a low tone, "And I'm only telling you this because…"

"Because…?"

"Because we're more alike then you think, you and I. The sons that nobody wanted. Outcasts of the Mafia world."

Gokudera glared at the girl, refusing to speak until she tells him just who the hell she was.

"In this body I'm known as Chrome Dokuro. But you know me as a de la Alsa. My surname is de la Alsa."

"As in Riccardo de la Alsa, one of the Vongola's hitman?"

"Ah, you've heard of my father," The girl said in an unpleasant tone, "How good for you."

"The only daughter Riccardo had died."

"Hm."

"And his son is…"

"You're getting it now."

"…And his son- in his grief and rage- tried to kill himself."

"Meh, that's the edited version." Chrome- or Davon- shrugged casually, "Maybe one day I'll tell you."

* * *

><p>Sasagawa Kyoko, despite being only a teen, figured that she knows what love is.<p>

Love is the feeling she gets every time she sees Ryohei, and every protective instinct rises up in her to make sure her brother doesn't get hurt.

Love is also the fluttery feeling she gets when Tsuna smiles at her, or the rage she rises in her when she sees him hurt, or even the overwhelming loyalty and desperation to make him happy.

Love is when she's willing to sacrifice everything for him, as long as he'll willing to have her.

It's companionship and acceptance and everything that Kyoko rarely feels in her life.

The female is one of the few that Tsuna really trust with his life, his heart and his secrets, and in the world of the mafia many would consider that pure folly.

However Kyoko understands how important and valuable that trust is, and already made a vow never to break it, or even Tsuna's heart.

And while her brother, Hibari and Davon helped Tsuna by physically defeating his enemies, Kyoko assisted read up on the mafia and helped Tsuna protect his network and spent her time sharpening her mind because she'll unable to do anything else and that's something she'll forever regret.

Yet Tsuna never regarded her lack of skills in fighting as a failure and instead always made her feel useful by listening to her advice on and views on different matters even if they had different opinions.

Tsuna always had an uncanny ability to make people grow up faster the longer they spent hanging around him. Since Kyoko was the one that spent most time with him, she was affected by Tsuna's parallel worlds influenced mind and matured faster than her peers and thus, despite her young age, she was already pursuing subjects that was usually only approached by slightly older teens.

She never felt useless before, not even in the presence of Hibari who had an ability of making anyone feel like dirt in front of him, or Davon- whose sharp tongue loved ripping into anyone and tearing them down verbally, but as she stared out at the group that was gathered tonight she did feel a little inferior. Everyone had a title, being either Tsuna's Guardian or his Funeral Wreath, but what was Kyoko considered?

His 'adviser'.

Anyone can be an adviser. On the other hand, it takes someone really powerful and special to be considered a guardian.

Kyoko lifted her head and physically smiled, even though she felt like dying on the inside.

No one notices.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto Takeshi was acutely aware he was the weakest one among the group.<p>

It wasn't obvious at first, but as he looked around the small group, half listening to Tsuna talk about the parallel worlds and flames- mumbo jumbo he can't possibly hope to understand, that he noticed.

Ryohei's a boxer, the captain of the Nimimori's school boxing team.

Hibari…well, needless to say everyone knows of his unbeatable reputation.

Gokudera is skilled in dynamites.

Kyoko isn't a fighter, but as Tsuna had mentioned, she was an adviser, which means she was strong in a way not of the body but of the mind.

The girl, Davon. She didn't look as if she was capable of fighting but then again, she might be an adviser too.

Then of course, there was Tsuna. A young man that practically exuded power from every fibre of his being.

Where does that put Yamamoto?

They all had something to offer to Tsuna, yet Takeshi himself couldn't offer anything to the boy who saved his life.

What can Yamamoto do apart from playing baseball?

That question stayed with the boy even after Tsuna drew the meeting to a close.

It was not till the next day that he approached his father with unnaturally serious eyes that Yamamoto figured there was a part of himself that could be given to Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning found Takashi being awoken by a loud childish scream and the sounds of explosions.<p>

He jerked awake as he sucked in a deep breath, trying to orientate his surroundings, before exhaling slightly.

He got up into a hunching position as he let out a low groan, rubbing his head when he felt a familiar throbbing start up in his head. The endless pounding in his brains that never ceased, roaring furiously and relentlessly making his life an endless hell. It never stopped drilling into his head, no matter when it was. It was like a disease eating away at his sanity.

Takashi can't remember when it started or how it started, and he can't remember a time where it wasn't inside his head either.

The screaming and explosions downstairs weren't helping his condition either, but that won't stop Takashi from making the best out of his day.

With a small smile, Takashi absentmindedly toss his blanket away, refusing to think about the negative things in his life. It's not healthy for him. Instead he'll do what he have always wanted to do and think pos-

"URG FUCK!" The younger twin howled when he got out of bed and slipped on one of his shirts that were tossed around his room messily. He smashed the back of his head on his bed and let out another angry screech of pain, all thoughts on positive already flying away, not that they were there to stay.

Takashi didn't know why he was always so angry, but that anger is a part of him as much as anything else is. Like the headaches, the anger was constantly flowing through him regardless of his situation.

The two hellish companions in his life.

Sitting on his bed with a well-worn scowl on his face, his massaged the back of his head as his other hand searched his messy table for his mobile phone. Quickly locating the device, the annoyed Sawada checked it for messages.

He had twelve unread messages, and ten of them were from his utterly useless 'friends'.

Sawada Takashi was known to be friendly and charming in Namimori, the man with the brains and looks. The type of guy that was not only cool to be around, but also funny and had a big future ahead of him. He was one of the few that many predicted would go on ahead to do big things in his future, and those who were able to be acknowledge as his 'friend' was considered lucky.

That was the extent of how skilled Takashi was. A flawless actor that was able to dazzle anyone he wished, and everyone saw him so much as the 'perfect boy' that no one would suspect anything but kindness beneath him.

Takashi hated the weak, and everyone was weak in Namimori.

Ever since he could remember, the younger Sawada was brought up surrounded by the strongest and smartest mafiasco members that the Vongola had. They trained him with a ruthlessness and coldness that no youths could go through without being permanently changed, while they expected the same thing out of him.

He had been given the honour of leading the tenth generation of the strongest mafia family, and he had to pay in blood before he could claim the title. He was brought up among high expectations and powerful men and women, and that changed him.

His mentors were the strongest, and expected Takashi to be strong too. In return, he expected those that surrounded him to be strong too.

And no one here in Namimori was his standard of strong.

Hibari might be considered, seeing how he could beat Takashi sometimes, but as the tenth boss of the Vongola needed guardians that would put his life before theirs. Hibari is incapable of such a task, which makes him a failed candidate. Takashi's disappointment in Yamamoto also steamed from that same fact that Yamamoto would give his life up so easily.

By agreeing to be his guardians, the chosen ones would essentially be giving their life up to Takashi.

He owns them.

He left Italy with four guardians. When he returns, he will have seven.

A particularly loud and shrill scream coming from the kitchen snapped Takashi out of his revere, and the throbbing in his head, which had tuned down when Takashi was reminiscing, came back in full force.

"Fuck," Takashi hissed painfully as he deleted all the ten useless unread messages. His eyes lingered on the other two unread ones, before he tossed it on his bed and proceeded to the bathroom instead.

When he was finally ready for the day, heading towards the kitchen, the scene there wasn't what he expected. His mother, brother and Reborn was normal yes, just not…

"Ahahaha, everyone bow down to Lambo-san! You-" The brat shrieked when Takashi walked into the kitchen, "You shall be my subordinate!"

A Bovino?

"Reborn, I shall defeat you!"

'Ah, the child Lambo,' Takashi finally managed to put a name to the child currently attempting to steal his brother's eggs, much to the latter's chagrin. 'The one who's constantly irritating Reborn.'

Just looking at his brother made Takashi's stomach roll unpleasantly. As long as Tsuna existed, Takashi will never be at peace, always having to look behind his shoulder and worrying that the older one was hatching some sort of plan to take over the position as the tenth boss- never mind Tsuna had no idea about the mafia in the first place.

"Hello, Bianchi," Takashi greeted one of the newcomers as he passed the Poison Scorpion who was feeding Reborn affectionately, "Morning Reborn."

Both of them gave him a curt nod respectively.

"Ah, Takashi-kun," He mother called out pleasantly, making the brown hair boy's head hurt, "Aren't you going to eat breakfast with us?"

"No." Takashi said shortly, having no patience for his cluelessly dumb mother, already halfway out of the house. He ran out to the streets and shoved his hands into his jacket, walking towards the direction of the shrine. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get very far before being ambushed by someone else- falling straight on his butt again.

"Takashi-kun, good morning desu!"

Takashi rolled his eyes but forced a pleasant smile on his face.

"Good morning, Minura-san."

Haru gave one of her famous cheeky grin as she sat on Takashi's stomach, pinning the boy to the ground- completely ignorant of Sawada's irritation.

"Ha-ru," Haru broke her name up, "I told you to call me Haru-chan desu."

"If I call you that will you let me up?" Takashi snapped and winced at the lack of control over his emotions, but Haru didn't seem to notice, simply grinning and nodding.

"Good morning, Haru-chan."

"Morning desu!" Takashi rolled his eyes again when Haru finally got off him as he got to his feet and dusted his shirt in distaste for the ignorant and annoying girl. How did he even know her?

Oh right. She was obsessed with Reborn, and by some crazy set of events- Takashi was pretty sure Reborn planned it- Haru became attached to Takashi too, claming that she was going to be his wife.

The mafia boss in training curled his lips. Girls were not his division.

As soon as that thought passed through his mind he quickly swat it away. Of course he liked girls. Who else would he like?

Haru didn't seem to notice that Takashi wasn't listening to her, and instead was blathering on.

"So, what are you planning to do today Takashi?"

"Um," Takashi paused, not quite sure how to get rid of the girl, "Nothing much…?"

"Oh, then you can join me desu!"

Takashi's hand striked out before Haru could even blink and pressed at a pressure point, causing her to slump over in a dead faint. Making an irritated noise at the back of his throat he pulled Haru to a corner before leaving her there. He flicked his mobile out as he walked away; completely uncaring that he was probably setting the girl up for a potential kidnapping or something. It was her fault for disturbing him anyway.

"Bored." Takashi muttered to himself, rubbing his head tiredly, "Bored."

"Don't you say anything other then that?" A male voice called out to Takashi, and he let out a soft groan at yet another unwanted interruption. Was he not going to have any peace today?

"Mocida," Takashi turned to greet one of his recently obtained guardians dully, "What are you doing here?"

Mocida Kensuke shrugged before lifting his mobile phone to show his boss a message he had gotten this morning.

'Meet me at the Namimori Shrine at ten in the morning.'

"Intriguing," Takashi murmured, "It's the same as the one I've gotten too."

"But it doesn't say who," The black hair boy said as the two of them began walking together, "That's the main question, hm?"

"Yea-"

"Boss!" A new voice called out eagerly, one that caused a strange fluttering sensation to occur in Takashi's stomach, "It's so good to see you again!"

They head already reached the base of the shrine when the voice called out to Takashi. Said boy slowed his movement before turning slowly, eyes widening in shock.

"K-Ken, Chikusa?" Takashi spluttered, "What are you doing here?"

"They're not the only one, Sawada-dono," Another voice said as Basil approached Takashi, "We're all here. All of us." Behind Basil stood another one, a man with spiked out slick black hair who gave Takashi a nod.

Takashi's head was spinning, and didn't hear Mochida question the four about their identities or Ken's growl asking who Mochida was and why he was with their boss.

"W-why are you guys here?" The younger Sawada finally manage to choke out in his shock, never expecting to see his Namimori gotten guardians clashing with the mafia bred guardians in such a fashion.

"I called them here," The voice of the Vongola's Outside Adviser and Takashi's father said from behind Takashi and said boy spun around, his head pounding painfully.

"Dad? You're back!"

"You're guardians need to unite, Takashi," Reborn, who was sitting on Iemitsu's shoulder, announced as he fixed a steely look at his student, Leon shifting from the shape of a mobile phone into his chameleon form. "It's time for you to prepare for your final test before you are officially acknowledged as the Tenth Boss of the Vongola."

* * *

><p>Davon de la Alsa, possessing the body of one Alson Marvel, let out a grunt of acknowledgement as his commander ordered him to deliver the meal to Xanxus. As soon as his commander was out of the kitchen Davon dropped the empty plate on the table in irritation.<p>

Once Tsuna takes control of the Vongola, Davon was going to make his 'commander' pay dearly.

"Bad day?" One of the kitchen cooks asked sympathetically with a tiny smile at 'Alson', kneading the dough as she looked at him.

"Isn't everyday?" He asked scornfully, but shook his head in annoyance. "We're part of the mafia, we're suppose to be out there fighting, not in here…cooking."

"And what's wrong with having this job?" Another cook preparing Bel's meal asked rudely from where he was cooking. Davon ignored him, merely jerking his head to ask if the meal was ready.

"Here you go," The one responsible for preparing Xanxus's meal said as he sided the food onto the plate, "Quickly now, or the master might kill you."

'Master,' Davon sneered to himself as he took the plate up and marched out of the kitchen in a huff, 'Master my ass. No one is my master.'

Not even Tsuna, Davon raged, not even him.

"You're finally here," Another man said as Davon finally arrived at the room where the core members of the Varia are gathered for a meeting, "Quickly, go in, master Xanxus is getting angry."

"Yeah whatever." Davon snorted as he pushed the door open, resisting the natural urge to duck when a wine glass came flying overhead and crashing on the wall, staining the walls and narrowly missing his head. Low-level grunts like Alson did not have the skills to avoid Xanxus's projectiles, and Davon would not make any of the core members suspicious of him.

"Trash," The scarred man announced in a low tone as he glared at 'Alson' with impatience, "You're late."

"Sorry master," Alson bowed lowly as he scurried forward, not daring to lift his head while inwardly seething at Tsuna for putting him in such a position. He could hear Bel snickering slightly while Squalo growled at the interruption before continuing with whatever he was saying before Alson had enter. Davon quickly placed the plate before Xanxus before stepping back respectfully to wait for the man to finish.

"-Take that bird brat down no problem. He only have- what? Kids as his guardians-"

"The prince takes offence to that!"

"Shut it Bel. So, we can simply just go to Japan to destroy them and ensure your victory."

"The Outside Adviser took half of the rings, Squalo," Mammon said, "There no reason why his son should adhere to our challenge."

"Not unless it's on the order of their fucking precious Ninth." Squalo sneered, and Davon's glaze flickered to the Gola Moska standing by the corner. He smirked slightly at the suffering of the Vongola Ninth when he noticed Lussuria staring oddly at him. Instantly he ducked his head again, cursing himself.

If anyone found out that Davon had infiltrated the Varia, the fragile and delicate relationship Tsuna had with Xanxus would be utterly ruined.

"Trash," Xanxus intoned as he directed a glare at 'Alson', "It's not properly cooked." And he promptly threw the plate at Davon's head, making the boy let out a strangled choke of pain.

"Yes sir, I'll get a new one right this instant sir." Davon gasped in pain as he picked the food up and hurried towards the door. In his haste and confusion he tripped and nearly smashed into Bel's seat.

"VOI, WATCH IT TRASH!" Squalo shrieked in irritation at yet another interruption at the same time as Bel rudely kicked Davon.

"Don't even come near me, peasant," The sadistic prince hissed as he swiped his knives out before driving them into Alson's body.

Davon bit his lips and cursed Tsuna.

"Meh, Bel, that's enough," Lussuria said, "If you kill him who's going to deliver Xanxus's meal?"

Bel pouted slightly, but repented under Xanxus's suddenly even fiercer glare.

"The prince expect you to wash, clean, polish and return his knives to him by the time this meeting is over, pleasant." Bel announced before delivering one last kick to Davon. The boy groaned out his answer before half dragging his body out of the room.

Lussuria's glaze never left him.

"Alson!" The man guarding the room asked as he hastily caught the younger man coming out from the room before he collapsed from the pain, "What happened?"

"Xanxus wants a new meal," Davon hissed as he shoved the plate to the man, uncaring that the older man was a higher ranking member then him, or that he might be punished for the act of insubordination. "Deal with him."

He limped off with as much dignity as he could, blood oozing from the back of his knee and body covered with sauce.

"Ginger," He muttered angrily under his breath, tears forming at the edge of his eyes, "I promise…this is all for you."

* * *

><p>The Barnford academy is a school unlike others. Not only is it a school catered to any and all level, from kindergarten to university, it's also a private and exclusive school that caters only to the students on the mafia.<p>

Also, it is the only school that will ever have the name 'Kou Kuro' under their student list. Of course, Kou Kuro is no one important. But the man behind him is one very unusual man.

Rokudo Mukuro- also known as Kou in the school- was unusually angry as he stomped down the hallway towards the dorms where his room was located. The look he wore was murderous, and the students scattered and ducked as they saw him coming towards them.

The illusionist could hear them whispering behind his back, but he couldn't be bothered with them, not right now. Not when he had graver issues to deal with.

Time is running out for one Rokudo Mukuro. The clock started ticking the instant the Estraneo Family improperly and inaccurately- to the point of being careless- activated his Six Paths of Reincarnation, and it sped up when the other Famiglias learnt of his power and was determined to get him.

How long have he started running- Mukuro no longer have any idea. For far too long Mukuro was a shadow, desperately fleeing from everyone. He was strong, there was no doubt about it, stronger then most Famiglias, but he wasn't invincible. Not with his inability to activate and control his Six Paths at will. Even when he obtained M.M., Birds and the Bloody Twins as 'allies' he was unable to pause. Nameless and homeless, Mukuro is well aware that his time was up soon. What he's doing- it's just prolonging the inevitable, and he had no real reason why he shouldn't destroy himself and the Six Paths at the same time.

Yet, as self-preservation screamed at him, something else was pulling at him. There was always this small brown haired boy- possibly a figment of Mukuro's imagination- was willing him to keep running, promising him that he would find salvation once he found him. A promise of paradise.

Mukuro liked to think that he was his guardian angel.

It was the only reason why Mukuro was struggling to keep living despite the endless hell his life was, with the Mafia hounding him and his powers spinning out of control. He needed to find the boy- the boy that's always encouraging him to keep on living, to keep on training, the boy that everyone says isn't real- and maybe he'll be able to find a final peace.

He tried not to entertain the notion that it was _all in his head_, and there wasn't any boy or peace.

He finally reached the room that was allocated to him before he simply threw the door wide open. Taking one step into the room, he froze at what he saw.

"Rokudo Mukuro, you're a slippery one, aren't you?" Ukuken Seiryuu asked from where he was seated on Mukuro's well-made bed, flicking through one of Mukuro's book idly while M.M., Birds and the Bloody Twins were unconscious and tied up at the foot of the bed, their heads lolling about.

"You might want to close that door," Seiryuu commented as he gave a pointed look to the still open door where a younger boy, no doubt a new student, was peering at the room curiously. He gave a yelp of fear when Mukuro turned to shot a venomous look at him before slamming the door shut.

"And you can drop the illusion, I know who you are."

"Then you should know what I can do-"

"Don't," Seiryuu cut in harshly, "Ever mistake power for experience."

The doctor nudged one of the Bloody Twin's limp body with the tip of his shoes before his lips curled in disgust. "This game had gone on long enough, and I'll admit you're good. You managed to distract me for a good whole month- even dragging me all the way to Germany, but time's up."

"I don't know who you serve, and neither do I care. You've chased me down for one whole month which means your boss is very determined to get me. Well, you can give him this message. I'm not going to join him, and neither am I going to-"

"The Vongola is also chasing you down, are they not?" Seiryuu asked in an off hand manner, and Mukuro's voice died down before a cruel smile appeared on his pale face.

"And you think your boss can protect me from the strongest Famiglia in all the Mafia?"

"Hey, don't ask me." The doctor replied as he got to his feet, shrugging. "I have to idea how the brat does it, but he's able to hide from the Vongola up to now, so…"

"Intresting." Mukuro hummed as he took a step forward, staring straight into the doctor's eyes as he dropped his illusion of Kuo, the boy with short black hair, tanned skin and cool grey eyes and revealed his real form. Seiryuu barely had any time to react when Mukuro activated his First Realm, the Realm of Hell, and sent a powerful illusion straight into the man's head and causing the doctor to crash on the floor, utterly unconscious.

Mukuro instantly felt a stabbing pain in his eyes and his hand flew up to cover it, well accustomed to the blood that always oozed out whenever he used his abilities. He drew a shuddering breath as he felt his body sway from dizziness and was forced to sit on his bed to allow his body to recover.

After a few moments Mukuro finally felt strong enough to stand again. He dropped to one knee as he examined his 'stalker'; the man sent to hunt and drag Mukuro back to God knows where his boss is living. He delicately opened one of the man's eyes as he activated his Sixth Path, the Path of Heaven, allowing his soul to posses the man. He was just going to read the man's mind and determine who the boss is that was so determine to get him. This mysterious boss had, after all, somehow managed disregard all false leads that Mukuro had planted and even managed to accurately pinpoint his real location plus defeating all his 'allies'.

What Mukuro hadn't expect though, was to be forcibly thrown into the mindscape of another man.

The instant he felt himself restablising in the mind of the other person, Mukuro was on the alert. If his opponent was so skilled that he was able to drag the illusionist away from his body through the mind of his subordinate- having predicted that Mukuro would be able to defeat the doctor and would examine his memory; thus triggering the trap that was placed in the unconscious man's mind and forcing the illusionist to meet him face to face- Mukuro was more or less doomed.

The mindscape the blue hair boy stood in was strange. It looked as if Mukuro was standing in some kind of waiting area of an airport, with the large glass windows that allows the passengers to look at the air strips outside. It was strangely empty there, with only no airplanes outside and as Mukuro looked about he couldn't help but feel a sense emptiness and loneliness rolling off the large building.

"Mukuro!" A voice suddenly called out, making the illusionist jump in shock as he spun around defensively, "Finally!"

"W-who are you?" Mukuro demanded hoarsely as he watched a…brown hair boy leapt out of one of the seats in the room as he turned to look at the illusionist with incredibly familiar…brown eyes…

"It's you," Mukuro gasped in shock, dual colour eyes widening in surprise, "You-"

The boy- the brown hair boy that is the sole reason for him living. The brown eyes boy that's _allinhishead._

"That's right," Tsuna hummed cheerfully, not at look concern that Mukuro looked alarmed to the point of fainting, "It's me! nice to finally meet you, Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

><p>This chapter is unbetaed because is Tris is still having her exams, I think? Well, busy with RL.<p>

Another super late update, I apologise.

Excuse: Poly registration started, had to go online, go to the Poly itself, submit forms and buy things ect.

Real reason why the update is so late: I got addicted to playing Maplestory and Audition again. :l

So…yeah, this is a slightly longer chapter then normal, hope you guys are pleased with it. Annnd, YES. Mukuro is slightly OOC because he have a different upbringing from the original story; same as Tsuna and the other characters.

Anyone can figure out why this chapter is given this name? And, damn, sorry, couldn't resist putting the Greg Lestrade quote in there, god I love that character :D

So, read and review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Mild mentions of slash in this chapter.

Sins Of Thy Sons

Chapter Seven: In Blood and Bond

_What if Tsuna had a twin, a twin so much more capable in nearly everything? Living with the approval of his father and the Ninth, Takashi is everything the Sawada and the Vongola needs, while Tsuna has no choice but to live in his twin's shadow. However, a different upbringing means a different Tsuna. Darker and more vicious, Tsuna is ready to split the rank of the Guardians to get what is rightfully his. Dark Tsuna._

The month between the first official 'Vongola Meeting' Tsuna held and the time when Seiryuu found Mukuro was one of the toughest month in his life.

And the source of his problem is one Lambo Bovino.

Tsuna wanted his complete set of guardians, from Mukuro to Hibari, and that includes Lambo- childish and immature Lambo, and there lies his problem.

He couldn't afford Lambo to be childish or weak, not when it was the Vongola they're up against. He needed the child to be strong when they finally confront the famiglia, but how could he get that idea across to a five years old child? And being five is the least of his problem. I-Pin is five and while she maybe weak and slightly immature, she understands what the mafia is and is able to adapt. But no, not Lambo. All that child ever thinks about is candy and bombs and defeating Reborn. How on earth is Tsuna to impress the severity and importance of the mission is when Lambo would simply blab it all out?

Thus began one of the most hellish months ever, with Tsuna trying to rip his hair out trying to figure out a solution. At least his family was helping him drive Lambo to his side. Takashi hates the brat while Reborn couldn't be bothered with him. All it took was Nana's affection and Tsuna willingness to talk and 'entertain' Lambo that the child floated straight to Tsuna's side and wouldn't let go.

I-Pin, after she came to Japan and tried to assassinate Takashi, a mix up, Reborn assured the boy who was so close to killing her, had adapted well to the Sawada household when Nana allowed her to stay. Reborn hadn't say anything much knowing she's Fon's apprentice after all, though Takashi had grumbled all the way, while Bianchi, even though she resented Takashi slightly for taking all of Reborn's attention away from her, had grudgingly obeyed the younger teen. He is, after all, the future Vongola Tenth. Of course, not to mention that Iemitsu and ALL of Takashi's Italy based guardians had decided to show up at Japan too because of some supposed crisis or another that Tsuna suspected he had a hand in. It was a wonder how the house did not collapse under the number of people suddenly occupying it, but Nana was doing a marvelous job coping with the sudden spike in people, loving that her house was so cheerful and full of life all the time.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was spiraling into depression. The sudden arrival of Takashi's guardians- and the sudden overwhelming number of people living in his house- was an event he did not anticipate, and thus his carefully laid out plans were thrown off course. Not to mention the sheer loudness that suddenly thrummed through the house from morning to night- Lambo's screaming, Ken's obnoxiously loud voice- was enough to drive Tsuna mad. He was a man more comfortable with his small group of friends instead of a large crowd, and the situation in his house- long gone father suddenly home, the multiple presence of mafiasco that have all sworn loyalty to the famiglia he vowed to conquer- made Tsuna sick to the stomach.

So, one day after school, not wanting to go home to his rumbustious household while musing about his Lambo problem, he decided to take a 'short up' to solve his problem. It was dangerous, it was deadly, and it was something Tsuna desperately needed.

He gripped his orange ring in his palm, before firing his flame up all the way to maximum. While usually anyone with even the barest amount of Flame, let alone those people like Reborn or Iemitsu with a crazy high amount, would be able to feel the sudden spike, the Mare ring sucked all of the Sky Flame up before it could even leak out of Tsuna's body.

Once Tsuna finally managed to give the mare ring the require amount of flame, he felt that familiar sensation of someone pushing him. But instead of slamming straight on the surface of the sidewalk, Tsuna fell through a rip in reality and flew across the parallel world.

Sawada closed his eyes even when he felt the mildly uncomfortable sensation of cold wind caressing his whole body. The sound of howling whipped past his ears, as did the constant undecipherable blabbering that poured through the tiny gaps that existed in each parallel world.

"…All that power, and we didn't even scratch him!"

"…I think I just leaked a little transmission fluid there…"

"…Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side…"

"…Have a good life. Do that for me Rose…"

Tsuna usually would open his eyes as he flew through the golden gaps that existed between the worlds, it made it easier to focus on which world he wanted to arrive in, but this time he allowed his flame to guide him to which world would be most appropriate for him.

When he felt the familiar slowing sensation that marked his arrival to a new world, Tsuna narrowed his eyes into slits before preparing his body for arrival. He had learnt from experience that he could appear anywhere and anytime in a new world- a trip to the coast of Hawaii in nineteen thirty-four taught him that lesson. Also, it wasn't exactly true that he'd travel all the parallel worlds- it's impossible to do that no matter who the owner of the mare ring is.

The first thing Tsuna felt upon arrival on the new world was solid ground, something he was thankful for. When he fully opened his eyes, he grinned slightly, recognizing which world he was in. It was one he liked, though wasn't entirely comfortable with.

Chuckling, Tsuna scratched the back of his head thoughtfully as he walked out of the grand room that he recognized was a room that belonged to him previously in this world. He was a little surprise that his flame would send him to this world though, he had expected to meet with his counterpart to discuss his situation, but if his flame sent him here…

Strolling out comfortably like he owed the place, which- technically, he did, Tsuna looked about boredly, wondering if there was anyone around that he could ask about. Checking his flame charged watch- year 984VX2Z1, Tsuna cocked his head curiously. The last time he had been here was in the year of 980VX2Z5. So it means four years have gone since the last time he had been here. Interesting to see-

"Baka-Tsuna," a high-pitched squeaky voice suddenly called to the boy, recognizing him as the parallel traveling Tsuna and not their world's Tsuna, "What are you doing here?"

Tsuna turned slightly and a tiny smile appeared on his face, his body relaxing slightly when a tiny toddler walked towards him, tugging at his fedora slightly. "Hello, Reborn-san."

"Don't make me repeat, what are you doing here?"

"I just need some advice, Reborn." Tsuna's lip twitched slightly as Reborn leapt on his shoulder to sit on it, a gesture that was oddly familiar to the boy who built his whole life up defending himself from his Vongola's Reborn. He began to walk.

"What sort of advice?"

"…The Lambo thing." Tsuna muttered under his breath, "I need him- want him on my side but he's too young to understand what's going on." The brunet let out a huff of irritated air at his situation. "I need advice on what to do, how to get him to my-"

There was a sudden sharp intake of breath from somewhere behind the pair, and the sound of loud crashing. Tsuna spun around, his body shifting into a defensive position even though his hyper intuition told him to relax.

"B-brother?" The soft female voice whispered, "T-tsuna?"

Tsuna had barely enough time to react before a small body threw itself at him, before a pair of arms wrapped itself around Tsuna's lean body. After a moment soft sobbing could be heard, and Tsuna felt his school uniform getting slightly damp.

The sky flame user tentatively wrapped his arm around the girl who was hugging him tightly, before patting the girl's back affectionately, Reborn staring at them emotionlessly.

The little girl looked up at Tsuna with tear streaming down her pale face and a tentative smile on her face.

"Yuni-chan," Tsuna said with a tiny smile on his face, greeting his sister in that world. "And how are you?"

"You promised me you'll visit again!" Yuni cried out tearfully, "Four years brother! You made me wait four years!"

"I'm sorry," Tsuna said lowly as he pressed his face to the top of her head, "I'm so sorry."

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Another voice, one that never fails to make his heart beat a little faster despite the fact that the owner of the voice was a person from a different universe. "You're…here?"

"Hime, you're home." Reborn's cool voice greeted the princess of the Arcobalenos. "Welcome back."

Tsuna gently extracted himself from Sawada Yuni's tight embrace as he turned around to offer a small formal smile to Kyoko, the Sky Arcobaleno. "Hello, Kyoko-san."

"You're _the_ Sawada Tsunayoshi, yes?" Kyoko asked as she walked towards the trio delicately, "From the parallel world?"

"Indeed, princess. It's good to see you."

Kyoko stared at Tsuna with a mild look on her face, before lifting her hands delicately, reaching towards Tsuna's temples. Reborn twitched slightly, a movement that did not go unnoticed by either Tsuna or Kyoko.

"You have something to say, Reborn?" Tsuna had never seen the cold look on Kyoko's face before, and hoped never to see it again. It was just one of the reason how different this world was to his.

"No, princess." Reborn replied in an emotionless tone. "Not at all."

Kyoko smiled, coldly unpleasant, before her fingers settled on either side of Tsuna's temples.

Kyoko's sky flame surged through Tsuna's body unpleasantly, two different sky flames attempting to dominate a single body. Unlike the smooth and soothing Sun flame that Tsuna was much accustomed with, this Kyoko's Sky flame was sharp and freezing, plundering through Tsuna's mind relentlessly. Tsuna stood stiffly, holding Yuni's hand tightly in his as he allowed Kyoko entrance to his mind and his flame.

"What an interesting fellow you are, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Kyoko finally said when she took her hand back, the last of her sky flame fading from her honey coloured eyes. "Such a dynamic past." Her eyes sharpened. "And such a complex future."

"Oh ho," Tsuna's eyes suddenly brightened, forgetting about Kyoko's intrusion into his life and mind, "You can tell me my future then?"

Reborn not so subtly kicked Tsuna's shoulder and Kyoko's lips twitched slightly. "I'm not a fortune teller, Sawada." She said coolly, fixing her stern looking eyes at the other worldly boy, "But this I can tell you."

"They make try and take your mind away, but-" She placed her hand delicately against his chest where his heart was located at. "They can never take your heart away. And…yes. Beware of the KING."

With that, Kyoko smiled- cold, cruel- before she turned and stalked away, leaving a stunned Tsuna behind.

Most of the Guardians from the world were ecstatic to see Tsuna again, despite him being from another world, and despite all of them being older than Tsuna they still cling on to him like as though they were still in high school. Of course, knowing the relationship this Tsuna had with his guardians, it was easy to see why they would take any Tsuna over no Tsuna at all.

Base on what he know, the Sawada Tsunayoshi of this world was groomed from his birth to be the Vongola Tenth, and that was a very heavy burden considering the Vongola ruled the world. The Sky Arcobaleno at that time, a female by the name of Haru, had looked into Tsuna's future before recruiting the six males that will grow to be Tsuna's guardian.

But when Tsuna was sixteen, he passed away and that devastated his guardians like nothing could. Their family was about to fall apart, simply hanging by a thread, until- five years after the death; an eleven-year-old Tsuna popped up and reawaken wounds that were better left alone.

"Juudiame!" A twenty-one Gokudera cried out happily as he hugged his fourteen year old boss tightly, sea green eyes glimmering with tears that he desperately tried to hide.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto scuffled the brown hair happily, "Why didn't you come back again?"

"Four years to the extreme, Sawada!" Ryohei said, punching the younger boy's shoulder not too lightly.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro curled his lips, standing apart from the group as he watched them with mock distaste, "How nostalgic."

"Hi guys," Tsuna laughed affectionately, "Nice to see you guys again…but we seem to be missing some people. Where are Lambo, Chrome and Hibari?"

"Lambo-kun is out on a mission with I-Pin, while Hibari is-"

"Herbivore." The voice was quiet and but it carried over the sound of laughter easily, "You're back."

Tsuna's smile grew a little strained even though Gokudera scolded Hibari for being rude. Hibari was one reason why Tsuna was mildly uncomfortable with the world.

Tsunayoshi had been to several extremely different worlds before. Worlds where he was the son of the Secondo. Worlds where he was on the police force, attempting to take down the Vongola. So many different world, and he had barely scratched the surface.

When Tsuna started out so many years ago, Byakuran had warned him that are uncountable amount of worlds out that, and that Tsuna should not wander off the path of humanoids. Even in those worlds there are over few trillions that Byakuran had warned Tsuna not to get involve with, and that was something the young boy had never dared to test.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna extracted himself from the group of overly enthuse males as he walked towards the black haired man in a slightly jerky manner, drawing to a stop before the older male. "It's good to see you again."

"You ran." The statement was delivered in a cold manner, and Tsuna ducked his head- an admission that it was true. He didn't want to return to return to this world partially because of Hibari.

"Yes." Tsuna said in a soft tone, "I did."

Hibari leaned down so that his face was mere inches from Tsuna's, intense black eyes boring straight into brown ones, before he asked, "And how will you pay me back?"

"I don't see any reason why I should." Tsuna replied politely, even though his heart starting beating even quicker. Behind him he could hear Gokudera muttering something, and Yamamoto's quick murmuring. "I don't owe you anything, Hibari-san."

"No." Hibari agreed. "You don't."

He pressed his lips against Tsuna's stiff and unresponsive ones for a moment, ignoring that way the younger boy stiffened beneath his touch, before he ripped himself and stalked away from the group, slamming the door behind him.

Tsuna winced when he saw the look of hurt that flashed past Hibari's face, but quickly wiped all emotions from his face. He knew what kind of relationship this Hibari had with the late Tsuna, and that he was still grieving. To know that there was another Tsuna out there that did not love him was…painful, to say the least. And this Tsuna is in love with Kyoko. It felt a little like betraying her when Hibari kissed him.

"I need to speak to Reborn, please." Tsuna did not move his body as he continued to stare at the closed door that Hibari had just exited through, "Alone."

There was coffee and cookies, prepared by Yuni, and they were delivered to the balcony where Reborn and Tsuna were seated, discussing the issue of Lambo.

"Thanks Yuni," Tsuna said easily, dismissing her. The younger girl lingered slightly, reluctant to be parted from Tsuna but after a look from Reborn Yuni bowed slightly before she hurried away.

"What do you think I should do with Lambo?" Tsuna said as Reborn took a sip of his hot coffee, black eyes lingering on the younger boy, "I want him to understand what is it that I do, and why I need him, but his mindset is too simplistic. He can't possibly understand, and he'll blab to-"

"To an alternate me." Reborn competed for Tsuna, who had fallen silent. "Isn't that right?"

Tsuna nod, not trusting his tongue, and he sipped his scalding hot coffee.

"Have you ever thought about transferring memories into your Lambo, to make him understand?"

"No," Tsuna said gently but firmly as he placed his cup down on the white table, "I will not risk Lambo's mind with that dangerous method."

"He's five, and from what you've said, despite being born to the mafia he still doesn't understand what is it that you do. What do you think you should do?"

"I don not know, Reborn, I-"

"My advice," Reborn interrupted slowly, sipping his coffee, "Is the same. Memory, is, after all a powerful weapon."

There was a gleam in Reborn eyes that was unsettling to Tsuna, but he decided to leave it alone. "So you have no other advice for me?"

"No."

"Oh, okay then." Tsuna raised an eyebrow, before draining his cup. "Thanks. Then. I'll be going home."

"You're not going to stay?"

"Busy. See you, Reborn."

The infant inclined his head, and Tsuna smiled before he poured his flame into the mare ring.

The next thing Tsuna knew he was lying on the ground of some street back in his home world.

"Ouch…" Tsuna groaned as he clambered to his feet, dusting his shirt, "Well, that was an entirely waste of time and flame."

He grudgingly began to walk home, shifting his bag on his shoulder uncomfortably. His body was already feeling weak from the flame lost while he slowly dragged his body back home grumbling. While on normal circumstances Tsuna did not really like going back home, it was getting worse with the presence of the males from Italy.

Slowly opening the door to the house, Tsuna braced himself for the onslaught on screams and noise that poured through the house.

"You cow brat, give me back my sweets!"

"Ahahahahaha, all the sweets in the house belong to Lambo-san!"

"Four eyes, get out of the shower, you've been in there for hours."

"Fran…I'm here. It's Lancia that's in there."

"Who wants cakes?"

"Me please, Sawada-san!"

"Guys, shut up, I have work to do!"

Tsuna groaned. He hadn't even taken a step into the house and already he felt like running away.

"Tsuna-kun!" Nana greeted cheerfully when she saw her oldest son standing by the door, holding a plate of cupcakes, "Welcome home!"

"Welcome home, Sawada-san." Basil, the ever-polite one, greeted even as the other guardians ignored him. Takashi had spread malicious rumors about his twins to his guardians and in turn most of them simply ignored him despite the fact that they all lived in his house.

"Thank you." Tsuna said lowly as he dragged his body towards one of the chairs and collapse onto it exhaustedly. "Did any one call me today?"

"No one did," Nana replied easily, "Why, were you expecting someone?"

'_Seiryuu, what the hell are you doing?_'

"Nope, just wondering. I'm going to my room now, there a test tomorrow."

"Alright. Boys, do you want to eat anything?"

Tsuna wandered into the kitchen to grab a snack to head to his room, but before he could open the door Tsuna was roughly thrown aside as Ken yanked the doors to the fridge open, sniffing slightly.

"Oh, boy, what are you doing down there?" Ken's lips curled in a mocking gesture as he stared down at Tsuna lying on the floor. Tsuna's eyes flashed angrily at him, but that only made Ken laugh and walked out of the kitchen with a bar of chocolate.

Two weeks later Tsuna decided to visit the hospital with Yamamoto. Kyoko was busy baby-sitting Lambo and I-Pin while studying, and Gokudera was hiding from Bianchi who was trying to attempt to reconnect with him.

"So, Tsuna, what are we doing here in the hospital? Are we going to visit your doctor again?"

"Oh, no, he's busy," Tsuna assured the taller boy, and noticed that Takeshi was walking slightly differently. Straighter, a little more gracefully, and Tsuna smiled to himself with happiness. Yamamoto had begun his training without Tsuna even needing to talk him into it. "We're here to see someone else. Nope, we're here to see Chrome."

"Chr-ome?"

"Yeah, the other girl in our group. I want to talk to her?"

"Who?"

Tsuna chuckled to himself at how clueless his Rain was.

"I'm here to visit a Arashi Nagi?" Tsuna told the receptionist when they reached the counter. The woman eyed him doubtfully.

"Are you a relative of Arashi-san?"

"A cousin," Tsuna lied smoothly, "And this is my friend. So, may I meet her?"

"Hang on," The woman replied, still slightly uncertain, "I'll check."

"Who now?" Yamamoto asked blankly.

"Arashi-san was discharged two weeks ago," The woman pulled a file out and consulted it, "Are you sure you're a-"

"Thank you very much for your time." Tsuna said hastily, before grabbing Yamamoto's hand and rushing out of the hospital. "Ah well, that was a waste of time."

"I have no idea what's going on Dragon Tsuna," Yamamoto announced with a grin, "But this is fun! Where are we going next?"

Tsuna hummed slightly as he thought about where Chrome might go when she have nothing.

It wasn't that hard to guess.

"Kokuyo Land."

The two boys went to the rundown place that was once used to be known as Kokuyo Land. They navigated their way through the ruins that decorated the landscape before they finally entered the building.

"Chr-ome!" Tsuna sang out loud in a singsong manner that reminded himself of Byakuran with Yamamoto hurrying behind him, "Where are you? Come on out! Yamamoto," He added the name in a lower tone so that only the baseball player could hear him, "This place is too large, let's split up to find her?"

"Alright," Yamamoto grinned, "Um, but who are we looking for again?"

Tsuna grinned weakly. "Female girl, slightly younger than us, purple hair and purple eyes."

"Alright then!"

Yamamoto cheerfully walked away waving.

"Well, that's Yamamoto for you." Tsuna muttered to himself as he headed opposite direction, searching for Chrome. There were two reasons why he wanted to visit Chrome today.

First, he decided that it was high time he properly decided Chrome should be introduced to the famiglia- not as Davon's host but as her own person.

Second, he was being driven mad by staying at home. It was getting nosier and more chaotic by the day but Nana still took it all in stride and didn't notice the fact that her eldest son was gradually retreating into a corner and about to start foaming in the mouth at all of the noise and demolition going on in his life.

"Chrome!" Tsuna shouted cheerfully, "Come on out!"

The boy turned a corner, and halted at what he saw.

"Ushishishi. Hello pleasant."

"Chrome!" Yamamoto called out cheerfully, "Where are you?"

He turned a corner, peering in with interest and withdrawing his head only when clarified that there was no one in there. He was about to look in to another room when a soft voice suddenly called out to him.

"Yamamoto?"

The baseball player turned and his eyes widen with shock.

"M-mom?"

"Bel?" Tsuna asked as his eyes widen with shock, staring at trio of older males that were slouching on the seats that were around the room. "Squalo, Mammon? What are you doing here?"

"VOOOI, TRASH!" Squalo roared as he pointed his sword at Tsuna's face, "You're finally here!"

"Ushishishi," Bel chuckled in his sinister manner, "You're so slow. We beat you here. Of course, that is to be expected. A prince is always better."

"No, seriously, what are you guys doing here? Did Xanxus send you?"

'Something is really wrong with me,' Tsuna thought frantically to himself, 'I didn't see this coming. I didn't see it! How could I not see it? If I didn't see this…what else didn't I see!'

"He didn't just send us, trash. We're all here. All of us, and we're more than ready to take on the ragtag group of _boys_ that considers themselves our _equal_." Squalo scoffed.

Tsuna licked his lips nervously. Though he was pleased that the Varia came and is ready to launch his plan into activation- finally, _finally_, managing to take over the Vongola and thus the world, but it was a little to soon. He didn't even have Mukuro yet, and Lambo was still being a brat.

Still, it's not possible to have everything you wanted in life come to you. Tsuna would just have to wing it then.

"Then what is the plan?"

"What is the plan!" Squalo shouted loudly, his voice ringing across the abandoned area, "Are you joking? The plan to take that brat down once and for all, and make Xanxus boss, that's the plan!"

"So you guys are going to fight him, now?"

"Of course." Mammon injected smoothly, "Your father took half the rings, but we got the other half. We also have the 'official' orders to take the brat and his 'guardians' to a one on one combat for possession of the ring. What do you think, of course we're going to trample on the brat now."

"This is very not good," Tsuna muttered to himself. "Okay, so, can you tell Xanxus to wait for a week, please? A week?"

"A fucking week?" Squalo roared, "You want us to wait a fucking week?"

"Need to get my Funeral Wreaths," Tsuna grumbled, "Please?"

"We'll ask Xanxus," Mammon replied, and they instantly vanished. Illusions.

"Too soon." Tsuna muttered as he spun around and ran off to find Yamamtoto and Chrome, "Too fast. Mukuro, where are you?"

"M-mom?" Yamamoto stammered in shock as he saw his mother stand before him, "M-mom, what are-"

And, before his eyes, his mother's image wavered and disappeared.

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun," A soft female voice said from behind him. "It's you, I'm sorry."

Yamamoto spun around in surprise. "Wh-what's going on? Chrome?"

The purple haired female bowed slightly to the tall black hair male apologetically, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "That was an illusion, sorry. It was a trap meant to scare away anyone who came wandering here. Sorry."

"Aha," Takeshi chuckled weakly, scratching the back of his head, "I see. Nice to meet you again, Chrome-chan."

"Yes, of course. Why are you here Yamamoto-san?"

"Tsuna wanted to –"

"Guys!" Tsuna's voice shrieked through the building, "Guys, where are you all?"

"Over here Dragon Tsuna!"

Tsuna sprinted towards the sound of Yamamoto shouting and his eyes lit with relief when he saw the pair.

"Boss?"

"Tsuna?"

"Out of time." Tsuna kept repeating. "No more time."

"Tsuna?"

"We have to go!" Tsuna grabbed both their arm and started tugging them. "Yamamoto, you need to go back to school and pretend nothing happened. Chrome, you're coming with me."

"No, wait, Tsuna." Yamamoto grinded the heels of his feet to the ground, pulling both Chrome and Tsuna to a stop. "Tsuna, what are you talking about."

"I'm leaving, Yamamoto. I need to leave Namimori on some business. Famiglia business. Chrome, you're with me."

"Yes boss." Chrome said automatically, but Yamamoto wasn't satisfied.

"Why are you leaving, Tsuna?"

"It's starting, Takeshi." Tsuna said in a clear tone, brown eyes wide. "It's starting. I'm gathering the army. We're declaring war on the Vongola."

Yamamoto didn't want to let Tsuna go, but Tsuna didn't have much time. Not when everything was falling into place but were falling so quickly Tsuna felt as if he was losing control of the situation.

"_Tsuna…_"

He had been planning this for ages, travelling in parallel worlds to look at favorable outcomes and possible scenarios and allies that can be recruited to his side in his world, snatching technologies that are not found on this world to help him.

"_Tsuna…boss…"_

That was why he was able to hide from the Vongola, borrowing technologies from the other worlds to evade the Vongola's network. That's why he knew what Xanxus is. That's why he's able to hide from the Vindice.

"_TSUNA!"_

The mental call pierced through Tsuna's mind like a bullet, making the boy let out a choked gasp as he clutched his head painfully, half staggering to his knees in the middle of the street. He was just lucky there was no one there to see him.

"_Davon, you ass, that hurts._" Tsuna roared in his mind, rubbing his head painfully. "_What do you want? Why are you calling me? Where are you?"_

"_I'm in the Vongola headquarters," _Davon replied quickly, not used to using his mist flame to connect to anyone mentally. _"You can't go home. They've just realized that the Varia left the county and was headed to Japan. I told you to be careful, didn't I? I have no idea what you did but I'm looking at a piece of paper ordering the lockdown of the Sawada family."_

"_I didn't do anything." _Tsuna leaned against the wall tiredly, rubbing his temples. "_If the Varia is here for Takashi obviously his family would need to be in lockdown_."

"_Look, I don't care. But_ _on the piece of paper there's something else. There's a note informing Reborn to keep an eye out for you."_

Tsuna stilled. Who the hell would warn the Vongola about him…unless they know about what he's doing. His face tightened.

He had been betrayed.

Yet another blind spot he missed. He's getting careless.

"_We're moving out." _Tsuna informed Davon emotionlessly. "_I'm taking Chrome with me."_

He fingered the mare ring when he said it. Looks like he would be taking another trip to see who the hell the little snitch is.

"Game on."

Okay…what? I have no idea why the chapter turned out the way it is…but yeah. This is chapter 7 then. It feels weird. I have no idea why. :l

Unbetaed. Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Sins Of Thy Sons

Chapter Eight: The Organisation of the Alpha

_What if Tsuna had a twin, a twin so much more capable in nearly everything? Living with the approval of his father and the Ninth, Takashi is everything the Sawada and the Vongola needs, while Tsuna has no choice but to live in his twin's shadow. However, a different upbringing means a different Tsuna. Darker and more vicious, Tsuna is ready to split the rank of the Guardians to get what is rightfully his. Dark Tsuna._

The teacher looked at the class register before sighing.

"Have anyone seen Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

The class stirred slightly as the students started whispering among themselves. It wasn't like the two students to suddenly drop out of school mysteriously. Maybe Gokudera, but definitely not Tsuna.

Kyoko pretended to look surprise even though she knew why the two were gone, while Yamamoto merely told anyone that asked him that he didn't know where the two of them were. The tone of slight hurt, Takeshi did not need to pretend that it was fake, was enough to convince his friends that the pair had abandoned him.

Sawada Takashi, on the other hand, looked murderous- much to the surprise on his friends who had never seen him so angry before. But there was a solid reason why.

His whole world was rocked just because of Tsuna, his stupid stupid older twin and his actions a few days ago.

'_How the fuck would he know about the mafia_?' Takashi raged to himself furiously, '_How!? And what are his plans now? What do I do?'_

Takashi's brown eyes narrowed with rage, flames nearly bursting forth as physical evidence of his anger.

'_Why did you have to be born too?'_

'_I'm leaving. Take care of yourself_.'

Tsuna stared at the text message, before sending it to all his Vongola guardians expect for Lambo but including Kyoko. He knew Kyoko would understand what the message means, but he wasn't sure how the others would take it. Hesitating slightly, he signed before blocking all contacts apart from Kyoko's emergency number and Seiryuu's. This mission he was about to embark on was much too important. It's vital he does not lose his focus.

Chrome was standing beside him patiently, watching him text. She had followed him right after he dragged her out of Kokuyo land, and simply followed him obediently without questioning his order. She didn't blink when Tsuna pushed himself into several parallel worlds to try and find his snitch, and she simply caught him and allowed her boss to rest on her when he fell back into the world, exhausted but pleased at the results. Well, pleased that he managed to get the result, not that he had a traitor in his midst.

He should have seen that coming.

She didn't complain either, when Tsuna, exhausted with the rapid travelling and massive drain on his flame had to lean heavily on her to support himself, or when he told her that he might need her to use her illusions and keep it up for a long time, which includes forgery of passports and possible faking of currency. She simply nodded and supported her boss, providing him with what he needed that she could afford.

"Are you okay with that, Chrome?" Tsuna asked worriedly as he tucked a stray piece of purple hair behind her ear, the shorter female looking up at her boss with trusting eyes. "Do you think you can keep it up without Davon helping you?"

"Yes boss." Chrome said, nodding. "I can do it."

"Thank you." Tsuna stroked her cheek slightly, affectionately. "We'll be going then."

On the bus on the way to the airport, Chrome seated beside Tsuna, the boy was rummaging through his pockets to see what he managed to nick since he couldn't go home to get his emergency bag pack.

Damn that Reborn.

He has only got one thousand yen in his pockets with his identification card, his medication, bus card, mobile phone and his X-Gloves, basic version. He would have preferred to have more money and clothes packed together with him, but at least he has his phone. That's more then enough. And it was just good luck that he did not get careless and leave the gloves or medication at home. If Reborn ever caught a whiff that Tsuna has this two things in his possession…

The brunette shuddered at the thought of it.

As the bus rumbled along the road, Tsuna tugging at his hoodie uncomfortably, he was already punching codes into his mobile device. He was just lucky he have got his phone with him. That way, with all the foreign technology installed into his phone, he could send the kill codes all the way back to his laptop to destroy all data hidden inside it, so if the Vongola attempted to comb through the laptop they would not be able to find anything about his network on it.

Tsuna tightened his grip subconsciously on his phone. It was now the only device in the whole world- apart from his own mind- that is now able to tap into the 'GodSky' network, Tsuna's own personal network that has managed to protect him from the Vindice and the Mafia while still steadily allowing him to destroy the Vongola and their allies while building his own empire up.

It was essentially his lifeline now.

Looking out at the flashing scenery rolling past the windows, Tsuna quickly entered the three kill codes into his phone before rebooting the whole system. Laptop destroyed, phone's tracking and tracing system ruined.

"Chrome," Tsuna said pleasantly as he tapped his illusionist on the shoulder, startling her awake from her dozing state. He downloaded two information files onto his phone as he showed it to Chrome, revealing two identities files, one of a young twenty three year old male with narrow blue eyes, a broad shoulder, tan skin with a black buzz cut hairstyle and another of a younger female with long blonde hair and doe looking brown eyes. "I need you to weave an illusion of this two for us, and two passport of them for us, can you do it?"

Chrome took a good hard look at the pictures, committing them to memory, before she closed her eyes. Faint purple wisps seeped from Chrome as she gently took her boss's hand, before slowly but carefully weaving the illusion around the pair as the bus rumbled on.

Tsuna tried not to make a noise as he felt Chrome's flame wrapped itself around him. Flames were like fingerprints. While there was the basic classification class- Storm, Mist, Sun etcetera etcetera, each flame, however, was special to each individual.

Davon's Mist was fluid but impatient, surging through anything and demolishing everything, Hibari's Cloud had a tendency to wrap itself around its enemy choking them, a sluggish, painful way of death.

Chrome's Mist was fluid like Davon, but it was more soothing and slow, slowly tangling itself around the enemy like a true Mist would, ensnaring the mind and slowly waiting for destruction to occur from the inside. It snaked itself around Tsuna, making his skin crawl, before he felt it rest on his skin like a cold breeze, altering his looks.

"Thank you Chrome…no, your new alias is Rose. I'm John."

Chrome nod, blonde hair contrasting wildly with her previously purple eyes as she weaved her illusions of passports for Tsuna and her with their respective new identities. Her boss marveled at how strong she was compared to some worlds. Not only was she able to uphold a new outer illusion so that none of the other passengers in the bus would be alarm at them suddenly changing their looks, she was also able to change both their looks while creating illusions of their passport and plane tickets down to the tiniest details, Tsuna inspecting it and comparing with the image on his phone, nodding approvingly.

"You're quite strong for one that has only started training in the way of the Illusions," Tsuna commented, his voice deeper in his new 'host'.

Chrome nod tentatively, and Tsuna realised that he had not once seen his female Guardian smile.

"How did you meet Davon, anyway?" The brunette prompted when Chrome did not talk anymore. Apparently, much like her other counterparts, this Chrome, despite being more assure about herself and confident with her new abilities, she was still as soft spoken as ever. Tsuna wanted to know how much her story would differ from her other counterparts.

"I was in an accident, boss," Chrome said softly, her hands resting on her lap but fiddling with the edge of the bright pink skirt she was wearing, "Lost several organs, went into critical condition before slipping into a coma."

'_Coma?' _Tsuna's brows drew together, trying to recall if the other versions of her, versions where Mukuro had saved her life, had been in a coma.

"That's right boss. I…in a way, I was lingering between life and death until Davon-san saved me."

"How? How did he find you?"

"He said that, in my comatose state, my Mist flame was not as repressed, and…"

"And, as a fellow Mist user himself, he would have felt you especially since you were so close to his real body. He would have sought you out."

The young girl nod, ignoring the sudden shrieking laughter that came from the back of the bus as a group of female students laughed over something they were watching on their mobile phones. Tsuna shot them an impatient and distasteful look at how mundanely _normal _and _common _and just so _useless_ they were.

"Davon-san assessed my condition and…" Chrome took a wobbly breath at that pause, as though remembering something, "He told me it'll be a waste to let me go, that I could grow. He said…'_she_ wouldn't let me die'." At that Tsuna's throat seem to dry up and he blinked, not quite sure what to think of the boy who absolutely could not let his sister go.

"He told me that, in return for saving my life and training me, I'll help him until 'the war is won'. He was oddly sincere when he said that he would protect me."

"And just like that you gave yourself to him?"

"Boss," Chrome said, a barest hint of a smile crawling onto her face, "I didn't have anyone in my life before Davon-san. No one. Even my own parents hated me. If he would accept me, protect me, defend me, my life assisting him would be nothing. He did save my life, Boss."

'Okay…' Tsuna thought idly as he shelved this conversation into his memory, 'Not too different from Mukuro then. Mukuro won her by making him need her, like a drug. Davon won by making her…love him. People would do anything for the approval of whom they love. However it seems as though while Mukuro kept her counterparts passive and weak so that she'll be entirely dependent on him Davon more than encouraged her growth. He demanded nothing but the best from her. How interesting.'

"Davon-san used his illusions to rebuild my organs, but, in order to train me, he kept me in my coma until it 'was the right time'. There wasn't much to do but train during then. Train, and learn about your cause and the 'war' you intend to wage." Chrome quietly finished, before dropping her glaze from her boss. "That's all."

"I see." Tsuna dipped his head. "And you would fight for me, Chrome? Would you?"

Chrome smiled sweetly at Tsuna, before shaking her head.

"No."

Tsuna wasn't sure why he wasn't surprise, but he didn't like the unpleasant sensation of bitterness that snaked though him. It wasn't fair that in some worlds Chrome practically trusted him the moment she met him but he had to _earn_ her trust in this world, in _his _own world.

"I acknowledge the fact that Davon-san follows you, and thus you are my superior, but the only one I fight for now is Davon-san."

"Understood." Tsuna said calmly. "But just remember…I expect everything out of Davon."

"Of course." Chrome replied politely. She understood the meaning behind Tsuna's words, understood the threat that was directed at her.

The rest of the trip was conducted in silence.

At the airport, Tsuna made sure to hold on to Chrome's hand tightly as to not lose her to the crowd milling around the terminal and checking in, either waiting for their gates to open or waiting patiently in line for to board the gate to the plane.

The crowd was both an advantage and disadvantage to Tsuna. While it was easy to lose Chrome to the crowd, which was why he was holding on to her so tightly, but it also served to hide the pair within the sea of people from the cameras in the terminal that the Vongola have no doubt hacked in an attempt to find the missing twin of their precious boss. Not that they would be seeking out a twenty plus years old man with his wife but then again, Tsuna never did make it this far by being careless.

"Where are we going, boss?" Chrome asked softly as they queued up to board the plane, illusion ticket in hand. Tsuna hand was snaked around Chrome waist comfortably as the female leaned against Tsuna's much taller and muscular body comfortably, illusion golden hair scattered on Tsuna's broad shoulder. Tsuna smiled slightly looking down on his other female guardian as he hugged Chrome even tighter for a second. While he had to keep up the pretense of being a couple for the civilians surrounding them and the cameras placed around the waiting hall, he wasn't quite comfortable with the position. It felt almost as though he was cheating on Kyoko even though he was pretty sure he has no feeling for Chrome apart for the determination to get her to follow him instead of Davon.

It was interesting how he was fine with a parallel Hibari kissing him but simply hugging Chrome made him awkward.

"To a university in Cardiff," Tsuna replied easily, smiling charmingly at the woman who took his ticket. The woman bushed slightly at Tsuna's warm smile as she quickly scanned his tickets and ushered him towards the bridge that led to the entranced of the plane, utterly falling for the young boy's illusion form.

Tsuna waited patiently as the woman deal with Chrome's ticket in a much colder manner as he thought about the couple whose identity he had taken over, before a small smirk crawled onto his face unpleasantly. John Williams and his wife Rose Williams, with their children Donna and Jack who was, quite unluckily if Tsuna made add, one of those unlucky few whom had had their soul ripped from their body and placed under Davon's command. While most illusionists simply specialised in simple illusions, prime example being Chrome, there were others that took the Mist to the next level. Mammon, Mukuro and Davon were several of who does so, the latter having crafted his flame to suit his specialty of possessing people.

There was nothing special about the Williams family, which was why Davon had chosen them. While he had a tendency to possess members of important famiglias like the Varia and the Vongola as to monitor their movements, he understood the importance of having the 'unimportant peoples' too, so that in any cases of emergency he could simply fall back of them and take over their identities to hide out. The Williams was one unfortunate family to have caught Davon's eyes, and now Tsuna were also using their identities. The Vongola would never find any discrepancies with they were to search for the couple. They would find that their eldest daughter was in college, while the couple, having finished their vacation in Japan, was about to visit her in her school while Jack stays with his aunt. In reality, the couple was at home in a near comatose state, curtsey of one possessed Jack Williams feeding them several potent drugs while all the paper world with regards to their travels in Japan was all filled up thanks to the powerful and nonexistence technology of the GodSky Network.

Tsuna was paranoid like that.

When they finally managed to board the plane and find their seats, Chrome was starting to feel a little tired and their illusion was wavering. Tsuna refused to call Davon to back her up, knowing that it was hard enough for the younger boy to deal with so many identities all in one, and instead allowed Chrome to channel the Mist in his Sky to drop the illusion and instead weaved a less demanding privacy filter around them, so they most people would think that they're seeing John and Rose Williams. Only those with flames in them would be able Sawada Tsunayoshi and Chrome Dokuro, but Tsuna had already did several quick scans beforehand to confirm that no one on board had flames burning in them apart from the pair.

It was exactly thirteen minutes and forty nine seconds into the flight that Chrome spoke up again.

"Pardon my insolence boss, but why are we going to this…university?"

Tsuna, who was quite successfully hacking into the Chiavarone famiglia's and wiring their money to his private bank account by running them through several different famiglias account, a skill a parallel Shoiche had thought him, gave a startle at Chrome's soft voice. He glanced up from the screen on his smartphone before looking towards the purple hair girl staring up at him with wide innocent eyes.

"There are people all over the world…" Tsuna whispered softly to his guardian, lowering his phone to his lap as he shifted slightly towards the female, looking subtly around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them. "People…who will also help me win this war. I need them now, more then ever."

"Are the guardians not enough?" Chrome interjected in a manner that did not indicated she was no doubting Tsuna, merely curious about the way things are going.

"We're up against the _Vongola_," Tsuna replied calmly. "I trust my guardians and I love them dearly, but I need others who are less…naïve. Less innocent. More powerful." Even Hibari, in his own way, was quite naïve and innocent, though he wasn't lacking in the power part.

No. Tsuna needed his Vongola guardians to be there as an inheritance stake, that they are the true heirs to the first generation Vongola core members. What he needed to really take down the Vongola though, was his Funeral Wreaths. They were the only one that could absorb the powers and knowledge of their alternate selves, the adults who had the experiences of taking down the Vongola over and over again, the soldiers who understood what _war _really meant.

"War is a funny thing like that," Chrome murmured, as though echoing Tsuna's thought, before she nod to herself and wrapped her jacket around her body, opting to look out of the window to watch the fluffy white clouds roll past the plane.

"So it would seem." Tsuna agreed, and they both settled into another bout of silence for the next long few hours. Even when they had to transfer to the domestic flight and wait in the waiting lounge till two in the morning for the delayed flight, neither of them talked.

The next morning, it was the male voice of the captain announcing their descent into Cardiff International Airport that woke Tsuna up, causing him to jerk his head up from where he was leaning his head on the top of Chrome's head, which, in turn, was resting on the boy's shoulder.

"C-Chrome," Tsuna yawned widely in an ungraceful manner as he poked her awake, the shy girl already stirring slightly, "Wake up, we're reaching."

Chrome didn't reply, instead blinking tiredly and looking about with mild confusion, wonder where she was.

"Plane," Tsuna reminded as he stretched his arm, careful to avoid any passengers that needed to pass his seat to make their way to the lavatory, "On the way to Cardiff."

"Oh. That's right."

As the plane started coming alive with passengers gradually waking up and murmuring sleepily among themselves, Tsuna checked his watch- it said eleven am before he fished his mobile phone out and began tapping on the screen again, hoping he had receive a message through the night either from Kyoko or Seiryuu. He told Kyoko not to contact he unless it's an absolute emergency, seeing how he did not want the Vongola to be able to trance anything from her towards him, and doubt Seiryuu managed to find Mukuro yet. While Mukuro was one of Tsuna's guardian and thus of an upmost importance to him, he couldn't use his flame to track Mukuro, not when he needed to track all his Funeral Wreaths.

Talking about tracking Funeral Wreaths, that reminded Tsuna that he needed to take his medication.

Popping one flame-enhancing pill that he had 'commissioned'- blackmail, most would say, Seiryuuu to build for him to increase his flame level and skill, Tsuna swallowed the tasteless thing before shuddering slightly. The bad case of jetlag he was having did not help his mental state either.

Chrome touched Tsuna's hand gently, questioning, and Tsuna shook his head indicating that he was fine.

"We should get ready," Tsuna informed Chrome as he felt the plane dip slightly. Chrome nod politely, opting to look out at the window again as Tsuna took his X-Gloves out of his pockets and donned it. His most powerful weapon, and the mark that he was the true inheritor to the Vongola famiglia and not Takashi, the boy whom Leon spat out two daggers for.

When Tsuna was eight and exploring the hell out of any parallel world he could enter, learning about everything that might possibly help his quest to defeating Takashi- he did not have big plans such as taking over the whole mafia world yet that time, he had tumbled upon a world where the he was dead, and he could snatched his X-Gloves out of that world.

Even all the parallel worlds were bound by the law of physics, and like the Pauli Exclusion Principle said: no two identical fermions may occupy the same quantum state simultaneously. The X-Gloves will never exist in his world, which is why Tsuna is able to snatch them up into his world, but if he were to take the Vongola rings or the box weapons from the other worlds into his; reality will tear and any worlds linked to both theirs would be erased, eventually causing an ripple effect through reality itself- something Tsuna really hope won't happen. Being erased from reality would be quite unpleasant.

After the hassle that came with disembarking a plane- people scrambling to get their luggage and rushing off the plane, Tsuna and Chrome finally managed to check out and headed towards the cabstand to book a cab. The crowd that surrounding the pair tugged and shoved at them as the pair squeezed their way through it, Tsuna holding Chrome's hand tightly again as he muttered about infidelity to his girlfriend.

"Taxi!" Tsuna yelled in strongly accented English as he flung his hand out after he managed to finally drag Chrome and himself out of the overwhelming crowd. "Taxi! Damn you, don't ignore me! Taxi!"

Chrome giggled mutely as she watched the cabs zoom past Tsuna without even giving him a second glance, Tsuna half about to tear his hair out and half about to go into his hyper will dying mode and going after those annoying cabs and destroying them. Shaking her head, she lightly gestured for her tired and jetlagged boss to relax for a moment as she gracefully extended her hand towards the road where, to Tsuna's amazement and slightly annoyance, a cab practically cut across the lanes just to get to her.

"What is this logic?" Tsuna spluttered to himself as Chrome smiled sheepishly at him, "You can get a cab at your first try and I can't?"

"It's all in the practice, Boss." Chrome teased slightly, and instantly Tsuna relaxed upon seeing her loosen up.

"Alright then," He smiled encouragingly at his Mist Guardian. "Let us go."

Go forth, and rule the world.

Ngh, my birthday's tomorrow so I decided to post this up for you guys :D

TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS. TWO HUNDRED. Do you know just how much I LOVE you guys?

I do. I really do.

Unbetaed. Review please…and please tell me if you guys think this chapter is confusing.


	9. Chapter 9

Sins Of Thy Sons

Chapter Nine: Hunter's Thursday

_What if Tsuna had a twin, a twin so much more capable in nearly everything? Living with the approval of his father and the Ninth, Takashi is everything the Sawada and the Vongola needs, while Tsuna has no choice but to live in his twin's shadow. However, a different upbringing means a different Tsuna. Darker and more vicious, Tsuna is ready to split the rank of the Guardians to get what is rightfully his. Dark Tsuna._

_A few days ago_

Despite it being late at night, the Sawada household was still blazing with life and its occupants were all awake.

Takashi's fist came crashing down on the surface of the wooden dining table furiously, the sound causing his head to throb painfully.

"We don't have to wait anymore," Takashi growled out angrily. "It's obvious he knows that we've been tipped off."

Reborn and Iemitsu exchanged fleeting look. While they wouldn't voice out their anger like Takashi, they agreed with the younger boy.

Someone told Tsuna that the Vongola is on his tail, and now he managed to run.

"How the fuck does he knows about the Mafia anyway?" The younger boy continued to rage angrily, "Who the hell told him?"

"Silence, Takashi." Reborn snapped, "Be quiet, this isn't about you."

Takashi shut his mouth but glowered at his tutor. Of course, it wasn't about him, it never was. It was always about _Tsuna_. How his father always talked to the Ninth about his Tsuna, fretting about him and how he would grow up without his father, or his mother would happily fuss over the older boy and his life.

The younger twin grinned his teeth in anger. Why must it always be about that bastard!

"We are the strongest Famiglia in the world," Takashi growled out furiously as his clenched his fist tightly, head hurting painfully. "And we can't even find where Tsuna is?"

"Your son is craftier than expected," Reborn muttered to the Outside Adviser. "The Vongola managed to hack into all the cameras surveillance located in Namimori but somehow…he has managed to evade us."

"What about his friends?"

"…For someone who's self taught, Tsuna is remarkably strong. We have had our best men questioned Sasagawa Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, but they've all come back with the same results. Their minds have all been carefully wiped."

"And what does that mean?" Takashi asked furiously, not liking what Reborn was saying. _Self-taught._ Was Reborn implying that Tsuna was stronger than Takashi despite the fact that the younger boy was professionally trained?

Iemitsu shot his younger son a slightly irritated look as Reborn took a sip of his coffee. "Tsuna possesses the Sky Flame. We all knew that. We just didn't know that it would be so…strong. He could tap the Mist in his Sky individually, and wrap his friends' memories in such a complex manner that, unless we want to destroy their mind and most probably still not be able to retrieve the information, we are not able to get anything about him from his friends. To be able to weave Flames this delicately doesn't just take practice and hard work." Reborn blew at the surface of his coffee lightly. "It's a God given gift, and Tsunayoshi knows it."

There was silence in the kitchen for a few moments. Takashi clenched his fists so tightly his nails were digging straight into his palm.

What's Reborn implying? That somehow Tsuna was more superior than Takashi! That's outrageous! The reason why Takashi is made boss and not Tsuna is because HE'S the stronger one! Tsuna can't just…

…Just…

…Just barge into his life and say that he knows about the mafia. Can't just announce that his Flames is stronger. Can't just ruin EVERYTHING by making Takashi doubt his own purpose and talent and skills and everything that makes Takashi Takashi.

"We are the strongest family," Takashi repeated with incredulity, "And we can't find just one bastard?"

"Sawada Takashi!" Iemitsu roared angrily. "That is your older brother you're talking about, and my son. Watch your language."

Takashi glared hatefully at his father, biting back his retort even as the pounding in his head rose angrily. 'If you love Tsuna so much,' He thought resentfully, 'Why don't you make him boss?'

"What's the use of tell me all these now?" Takashi shouted back as he rose from his seat angrily. "You know that the snake-"

"Informant."

"-Said! Tsuna wants to destroy the Famiglia. My Famiglia!" The sentence was delivered with just the faintest hint of scorn in it. Takashi, despite just finding out that Tsuna wasn't simply just the weak and clueless civilian brother he originally thought, didn't believe that Tsuna was capable of actually taking down the most fucking powerful Famiglia out there.

He couldn't. It just wasn't done.

"We should have seen the signs," Takashi continued to shout. "Recruiting those weaklings as a part of his family…"

"Enough, Takashi." Reborn snapped, having not much patience for his student- not when his older brother is out there running amok. While the hitman did not think that the older Sawada really had what it takes to take down the Vongola- a passing faze, an attempt to claim more attention, the fact that the brother to the Tenth boss was wondering alone without protection in the world is worrying. If anyone of their enemies catches whiff of this information…

"We need to get him back as soon as we can."

"What?" Takashi spat out with disbelief. "You want to bring him back? He needs to be eliminated! He wants to destroy us with X-Xanxus." While most would consider that stutter physical indication of Takashi's fear towards the older and much powerful hitman, only Takashi subconsciously knew the truth of why he would tremble over Xanxus's name, and it was a secret he would take to the grave.

Takashi wouldn't admit it even to himself that he had had some strange dreams- fantasy about Xanxus. Wouldn't acknowledge the fact that he would get strangely tense but excited whenever he saw the older boy.

It wasn't as if he was…gay….

"The Varia is here, in Japan- helping him, and you really want to bring my brother back? We should eliminate him like we would to any other enemy!"

"Kill your own brother, Takashi? Really? And why are you so afraid? Do you really think Tsuna would be able to defeat the Vongola?"

"W-well no! B-but…"

"Enough, Takashi."

There was another bout of silence, and the younger twin could hear the footsteps of his mother pacing outside of the kitchen. He rubbed his temples painfully as he attempted to lessen his eternal headache while the disgust he felt for his gullible and naïve mother rose. How can she believe that Tsuna actually _ran away from home?_

Idiot. All of them are idiots.

When neither his father nor tutor gave any indication that they are going to include Takashi in their plans, the younger twin stood up abruptly, the chair toppling backwards at the sudden movement before the twin stalked out the kitchen. Most of his 'live in' guardians who were all pushing their ears against the door of the kitchen barely had enough time to scatter before the door came crashing open.

Both Iemitsu and Reborn merely stared at the childish youth throwing a tantrum, not bothering to stop him.

Takashi spared a glance at his guardians before his eyes narrowed in sheer anger upon seeing their faces. Basil and Chikusa had the grace to look embarrassed, while Ken looked a little defiant upon being caught. Fran merely looked up boredly at his boss, while Lanica simply stood away from the group, not bothering to even participate.

Unwarranted disgust and hatred rose within Takashi when he glazed down upon them, the pounding in his head rising in intensity. Without saying anything to his guardians, the brown hair boy turned around and stomped towards the main door. Upon seeing a slight movement from the group, Takashi turned around with an ugly snarl on his face.

"None of you follow me!"

His guardians froze, not having seen Takashi's _really _angry side for years already. That action caused more anger to surge up in the boy-boss, and the pounding in his head rose in intensity. Unable to stand being indoors anymore, Takashi yanked the door to the house open before he stormed out into the chilly night, slamming the door behind him.

He knew Ken and Chikusa, his closest friends and 'guardians', would come after him soon, but he wasn't kidding when he said he needed to be alone. Unable to stand it anymore, Takashi began to run with no destination in place. All he wanted to do was to crawl out of his own skin and mind.

"Fuck you, Tsuna," Takashi snarled to himself in anger. "You and your existence."

The cold air did nothing to help him, instead making him slightly dizzy and goosebumps starting rising on the surface of his bare skin. As he sprinted past several houses, there was silence all around him except for the sound of crickets chirping somewhere. While most teens would be slightly wary being alone in the street so late at night, Takashi was different. He was perfectly comfortable, and the two black blades hidden in his body only served to booster his confidence.

This isn't what he wanted his life be, but he didn't know what he wanted either. The leadership of the Vongola had been pushed onto him before he could make a choice, and being boss is all he has ever known. There was no other path for him, even if he wanted to change now.

All he wanted to do is curl up in to a ball and allow his Sky Flame to burst from his body and burn him, the demands of him and his headache away till he's just a black scorch on the grey pavement

The half ring that was attached to a chain circling his neck seem to grow hot under his cool skin and Takashi grabbed it, trying to yank it off of his body. But the sturdy metal resisted, seemingly reminding the younger twin of his inescapable fate.

"Why couldn't you be the one to save us right at the beginning, bastard?" Takashi screamed to the air, not caring that he would be awaking his neighbors. "WHY COULDN'T YOU BE THE ONE TO SAVE US AND TAKE THE THRONE INSTEAD?"

The dark sky refused to give an answer to the tormented youth, and while all the youth wanted to do was to collapse to his knee and give in to all the pressure and expectations, the years of training that defined his anger and cruelty forced him to stay on his feet. He won't collapse, he just couldn't. He would see the tenth generation of the Vongola through, or die in the process. There is no compromise on that, no middle ground.

In the famiglia, you either play to win or you play and die. There is no other choice.

For one long moment, the headache in Takashi's seemed to ebb away as the teen's lips curled into a particularly cruel and vicious smile.

He was glad his twin decided to play for the throne to the Vongola too. Now both twins would suffer and burn in the blood and drown in the hopelessness that is the Tenth Boss of the Vongola.

* * *

><p>Fran knew Takashi would be back, would come home soon, which is why he didn't bother to join in the argument Ken was having with the rest of the group about going out to find their enraged boss. Besides, it wasn't going to be pleasant hunting for a furious teen that had the power of the Sky Flame in his hands.<p>

The illusionist might not have known his boss as long as Basil and Lancia have, or even as well as Ken and Chikusa does, but he more or less understands what make Takashi Takashi.

He knows he will come back.

The Sky always does.

As he focused beyond the little fight that was happening in the living room and stared at in the kitchen where the Outside Adviser and Strongest Hitman was discussing their plans in a low tone, the mint coloured hair illusionist thought back to the first time he had met Tsuna.

As a youth Fran was kidnapped from his grandmother side by a small famiglia and trained to be one of their top assassins. It was a cruel and bitter childhood, one which had developed the illusionist cynical personality. He had accepted it as his fate, but he never once thought he would escape that life.

Then Takashi appeared in his dark life, swooping in and snatching him up, burning away all of Fran's old famiglia and claiming him for himself.

If Fran wasn't wrong, that how he collected Ken and Chikusa and Lancia. Asserting their level of strength before demanding them as a part of his famiglia, destroying everything and anything that gets in his way. Of course, in their case they all wanted someone to drag them out of the hell they were all in. Ken and Chikusa was a part of a famiglia that tested illegal experimentations on their children, after all, while Lancia was possessed by a crazed illusionist who made him kill his whole famiglia. When Takashi freed them, there was no question that they would just serve him without a doubt.

Which is why Fran swore, as Ken tried to walk out of the door being clinged on by Basil and Chikusa, that he would protect Takashi no matter what. Even if he had to die for Takashi, he would gladly do so.

"Dog, relax," Fran said dully as Lancia took a seat beside him, not at all bothered by his other guardians' childishness. "Boss will come back. Boss always will."

As Ken started shouting vulgarities at the mint haired youth, he did not hear when there was the muffled sound of footsteps straight up to the house. It was only until the door slammed open again that the boys fell silent.

Kurakawa Hana stood at the front of the door, her hair messy and eyes wide. She looked a little out of breath, but she didn't seem to notice it as she stared at Basil who had opened to the door.

"I heard," Takashi's Lightning Guardian said as the Rain Guardian allowed her into the house, "About what happened. How's Takashi?"

"He's angry," Lancia said as she sat beside him, running her hand through her hair, "He left, to calm down."

"He'll be back soon." Fran added, and Ken glared at the only female in their group.

"And what about you?" The Sun Flame user growled out. "You are friends with the sister of the fish brat's Sun Guardian, are you not?"

"Don't talk about Kyoko like this," Hana hissed angrily, not liking the way her fellow guardian was talking about her best friend. "It's all that Tsuna's fault that she's dragged into all this mess."

"And like her, you were forced into battle by a Sawada…only instead of wanting to serve our boss, you only want to save your friend." Ken did not hide his distaste for the young woman. Everyone willingly served Takashi because they want to, but Hana…

Hana is the only one that Takashi had recruited that wasn't willing to serve him whole heartedly. It was only the fact that Hana was unexpectedly strong and that she wants to free Kyoko from Tsuna's grip that she pledged herself to the powerful youth.

Well, that and the fact that the Varia's sudden arrival and their silent issue for combat forced Takashi's hand. He needed a Lightning Guardian fast, and Hana was his only choice. Not that he thinks she'll be able to survive the upcoming match, but they've been training to at least make her defeat look more gracious.

"Besides, that bastard did something to Kyoko's mind," Hana said angrily. "She can't remember much about him anymore. It's all just a blur to her."

Basil exchanged an alarmed look with Lancia and Fran.

"Can he do that?" He asked the illusionist worriedly, "Can Sawada-san take away a person's memory?"

He's the only one that's still respectful to the older twin.

'If what Kurokawa says is true, the fish boy did not take away the girl's memory, merely edited it." Fran hesitated slightly. "Only the most skilled illusionists are able to do so."

The fact that Takashi is unable to do so hung silently in the air among them. It was only when there was a sudden noise in the kitchen that the young guardians looked up.

"What do you mean by that?" Iemitsu barked straight into the phone as he got to his feet, an intense look on his face. "Hurricane Bomb is missing? Was no one watching him." Thre was a soft buzzing at the other end of the phone, and Iemitsu slammed in down, an angry but exasperated look on his face.

"Hibari Kyoka attacked our men." The Outside Adviser said flatly, allowing his voice to carry to the living room where all the highly trained teenagers were seated, knowing his wife is upstairs looking after I-Pin and a Lambo that was upset that his Tsuna was missing. "Gokudera Hayato is missing, presumably going to look for Tsuna."

"Hibari?" Hana echoed in surprise. "He's with…Tsuna?"

Chikusa shot a look at Fran. "Didn't you say fish boy edited his friends memories?"

The mint haired boy pursed his lips tightly, not understanding what Tsuna did, but Reborn knew.

"Very sly, your son." The Sun baby said calmly, black eyes cold. "He would have made a good boss too. He used the Mist flame to only edit his friends memories of him on the surface so that any outside force would think that they have no memory of him…"

"While in reality, they still have their memories."

Hana frowned in a hurt fashion. Had Kyoko deceived her deliberately?

"That's powerful." Fran said flatly, face devoided of all emotions while Lancia had his eyes narrowed slightly, remembering the circumstances of his past where he was possessed by an equally powerful mist user. "That's…"

"WHO CARES!" Ken burst out of all a sudden, startling his companions, screaming angrily. "Who gives a fuck if that asshole is powerful, or what he did to his friends? You're missing the main thing, Takashi-sama is still out there and we're NOT looking for him!"

Iemitsu gave the animals' channels user an odd but mildly approving look at his devotion to his son, though Reborn merely shoot his head at the impulsiveness of the boy.

"Ken, calm down." Chikusa instructed as he shifted towards his partner. "Takashi isn't some weak boy, he can take care of himself."

"What do we do?" Talk about the devil. All the heads in the first level of the house snapped towards the front door where the steely voice of a calm and composed Sawada Takashi was coming from, only to see said boy leaning against the door with his Cloud Guardian beside him.

"Takashi-sama!"

"Takashi."

"Sawada-san, you're home!"

"What do we do, Reborn, father?" Takashi asked as he walked towards the two men, ignoring his guardians's greetings while Mochida heading to stand beside Hana- the only guardian he was 'close' with. Ken and Chikusa disliked him, claiming that he was stealing their Takashi away from them, while Lancia and Fran barely spoke to him. Basil usually greeted him, but that was the extent of their interaction.

"Have you calmed down, boy?" Iemitsu asked sharply as his son came to stand beside the tutor and him. "Are you ready to join us again…as a _boss_?"

If Iemitsu was testing his son, Takashi did not rise to the bait, not show any sign of anger at that taunt. He wisely schooled his face into a mask of composure and simply inclined his head to his father.

"Yes." He said, looking on ahead emotionlessly, like he was always thought to be. "Yes. I'm ready."

_Ready…to do anything for the Vongola._

_Ready…to do anything I must to make sure I survive._

_Ready….to take you on, brother._

* * *

><p>Chrome and Tsuna stared at up the University of Cardiff, the girl's purple eyes wide with awe and the boy grinning at his friend's expression.<p>

"Welcome to the University of Cardiff, Chrome-chan." Tsuna said happily at the awestruck look on his guardian's face- her real face, now that she had to drop the illusion or risk energy exhaustion. "Cool place, isn't it?"

"It truly looks…amazing," Chrome said, gasping openly at the sprawling campus, "Nothing like I've ever seen before."

"I know," Tsuna said as the both of them began to walk towards the entrance, "Namimori has nothing like this."

Instead of answering, Chrome looked about the buildings and students that hurried about, her purple eyes wide with fascination. The both of them strode towards the main campus building trying hard not to look conspicuous, Tsuna mindful to walk at a pace his female companion would be comfortable with.

"But you didn't tell me why we are here, boss." Chrome said as Tsuna consulted the campus map on his phone. "Cardiff University? What would be hidden here that could possibly help you to win the-"

"Not what, dear," Tsuna interrupted easily as he looked about the campus, "Who. Somewhere in this campus lives a man who will be my general. One of my generals, at the very least. Um, hang on, we make a turn here." He tugged at Chrome's sleeves gently to steer her towards the other block. "He's a Math's professor in this life…but in another…"

They stopped in front of a grand eight-storey building, and looked up at it. Before Tsuna could even take another step though, a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder.

The boy tensed, but since his hyper-intuition did not act up he forced his body to relax and turn around.

A young woman stood behind him, glaring sternly at him as she took her hand back before folding them in front of her chest causing her white blouse to crease slightly. Chrome tensed up behind Tsuna under the look as she subconsciously shuffled closer towards her boss.

"May I help you?"

"May _I _help you?" The woman shot back at Tsuna, forest green eyes strict and unrelenting as they bore down on the young pair. "You are not a student here and you are not wearing a visitor's pass. Do you see the issue here?"

Tsuna's face remained blank but inside he mentally berated himself for being more careful to the smaller details. Already he could see some of the students passing them giving them a second curious look. Tsuna's hyper-intuition had acted up briefly but by the time he was looking around suspiciously it had already died down.

"And who might you be, may I ask?" Tsuna questioned, and instantly the girl seemed to flare up slightly.

"Forest Smith, member of the Student Disciplinary Force."

Tsuna's lips twitched slightly at that. She did at the aura of another Hibari. Just as he was wrecking his mind to come up with a reasonable explanation though, he was struck with a brilliant idea.

"I'm looking for a professor teaching here," He said in a slightly breathless tone as he looked up at the taller girl whose ginger hair seemed to burn under the fierce glare of the sunlight giving her a mildly demonic look- 'definitely channeling a bit of Hibari', Tsuna thought to himself. "Do you think you could help me and my sister find him?"

Smith's eyes narrowed suspiciously down at the vaguely Asian looking pair with disbelief obvious on her slightly narrow face. Tsuna tried to make himself look as pathetic and weak as possible which was a little hard considering he was better acting cool and aloof than wimpy and pathetic.

"And which is this professor you seek?"

"Professor Granatum," Tsuna said without missing a beat. Forest continued to glare at him for a second- wondering if he really knew the professor or was just really good at lying before the young boss quickly added in something else, "He teaches the course on Mathematics, Operational Research and Statistics if I'm not wrong."

Forest scowled but couldn't find a reason not to believe him. It was too elaborate as a thought-up-on-the-spot-lie.

"Very well," The ginger hair girl said coolly, "I will bring you to see the professor."

The trip to the lecture hall was cold and awkward. The older woman led them to the fifth level, marching away at a steady pace and not allowing any allowance for Chrome who might be powerful in the way of the Mist but was definitely weak in the way of the body. She was already breathing in a slightly heavy fashion at the third level but Forest still did not slack. Even the greetings of her friends- much friendlier than her- did not slow her down at all.

"Keep up." She barked behind her, before muttering softly about 'weak ass pansy children- even Dani is fitter than them.' Tsuna ignored her, instead dawdling slightly as to make sure Chrome could catch up.

When they finally reached the fifth level, Forest instructed the pair of them to wait outside a huge lecture hall as she entered it, presumably looking for the teacher. When she was gone, Tsuna quickly slide the orange ring hanging from around his neck out from beneath his shirt, clenching his hands around it.

He shut his eyes as he started breathing slightly, tuning the physical world out of his senses as he stretched his metal and spiritual senses instead, using his mare ring as a medium.

The world seem to fall away for Tsuna, sending his entity into another plane of existence- a plane where only flames exists. Chrome's lavender Mist flame flickered beside him strongly thanks to the ties he had with her, and in the class there were two other students that had flames in them- Mist and Cloud individually that was burning on the plane. But it wasn't their flames that Tsuan was seeking.

Already the Sky Mare Ring was rejoicing in the presence of yet another Mare Ring, and the owner's flame blazed like a beacon in the whiteness. Tsuna's let out of the mare ring, and instantly his mind tumbled back into his physical body unpleasantly.

"Boss?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Tsuna said, dropping the ring from his hand and allowing it to rest against his chest.

The Mare rings were unique in ways that were different from the Vongola rings. While the Vongola rings would react to anyone with the rightful Vongola blood in them, the Mare rings were vastly different. They were the one that seek out their rightful heirs, not some other humans. The instant the previous owner dies; the rings would fall out of existence and instead seek out their next inheritors. There can only be one true heir, and no false person can try to snatch to power if they're not the worthy one.

Tsuna frowned slightly. If the Vongola rings worked like the Mare Rings, life would be so much easily.

"Professor Granatum's class will end in three minutes." Forest finally walked out of the hall, smoothing the front of her white blouse. "Wait out here and don't make a mess."

"Aren't you going to wait with us?" Tsuna questioned when Smith began to walk away from the pair and towards the staircase. Sawada found it weird that the girl would leave them when it was clear she did not trust them at all.

"I have lessons," The girl did not stop walking as she threw her words over her shoulder. "Surely you can last for three minutes on your own."

"She's so…arrogant." Chrome murmured as the older woman descended down the steps. Tsuna made a noise of agreement, but both of them then descended into silence, waiting for the Math professor to finish his class.

When the class was finally released, the students streamed out of the class, all the older men and women clattering among themselves- ignoring the two younger boy and girl that flattened themselves against the wall in order not to be trampled.

Tsuna caught the eye of one older student, a young man with short brown hair and broad shoulders with a bag slung over his shoulder. Tsuna smirked at him as he winked back, for a moment Mist flame spiking and fluctuating. Chrome snapped her head up at the sudden raise, but the man was already walking away, laughing with his friends.

'Thanks Davon,' Tsuna thought as the last of the students finally cleared and Tsuna tugged at Chrome to head inside. 'You won't need to posses this boy any longer.'

The professor was hurriedly packing his papers into his bag when the pair finally entered, his face looking tired and haggard. When he heard them approaching, he looked up with an exhausted look on his face.

"Are you the pair Forest was talking about?" At Tsuna's nod, he sighed. "Look, children, I'm on a tight schedule, I really have no time to…"

Tsuna tuned the man's rambling out, and instead his glaze focusing on the mare ring that the man wore on his middle finger.

"Young man are you even listening to me? Young man?"

Tsuna ignored whatever he said, and instead took a step closer to take the man's right hand in his, ignoring the man's spluttering, and instead channeled his Sky flame straight into the ring.

"By flame and by rights, by blood and by honor, awaken, my general- for we march to war."

The professor staggered backwards and slumped onto his chair in a daze, eyes glowing red as his ring did the same. Memories flowed into him as his flame started to awaken, encroaching on Tsuna's senses- leaving a strange warm but sour taste on his tongue.

"Boss?" Chrome asked softly in an alarmed tone as she looked as the dazed man who was starting to regain conscious. Tsuna gestured slightly for her to be silent, fixing all his attention on the man.

'Did it work? Is he strong enough? Is this incarnation powerful enough to take in all the power?'

The man stood up with unsteady feet, but quickly gripped the edge of the table to stabilize himself, staring down at the young boy who was looking up innocently- hopefully at the man.

Chrome watched on, surprise, when he suddenly sank to one knee, bowing his head as he breathed out a singular title.

"Boss."

Tsuna smiled pleasantly down at the man.

"Welcome home, Zakuro."

* * *

><p>Okay. Sorry for the lack of update, but life is becoming like shite right now. In fact, I think all up updates for my stories will become even slower now that I realise how crazy the work in my course is. So, apologises for this.<p>

Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.

KHR belongs to Akira Amano. Davon de la Alsa, Sawada Takashi and Forest Smith belong to me. –Shameless self-advertising here- if you would like to see more of Forest you can read about her in my fic 'Faerie Dust'.

Anyone managed to get a reference to this chapter's title? XD

Holy crap, save me someone. Why is my work getting so terrible? And I mean both my writing and course work. This is insane!


	10. Chapter 10

Sins of Thy Sons

Chapter 10: Now, Later, Never

_What if Tsuna had a twin, a twin so much more capable in nearly everything? Living with the approval of his father and the Ninth, Takashi is everything the Sawada and the Vongola needs, while Tsuna has no choice but to live in his twin's shadow. However, a different upbringing means a different Tsuna. Darker and more vicious, Tsuna is ready to split the rank of the Guardians to get what is rightfully his. Dark Tsuna._

Rokudo Mukuro: Before Tsuna

Before Rokudo Mukuro met one Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was alone. Scared, alone, frightened and on the run.

He was born into the Estraneo family, and was one of the children to be experimented on. It was a cruel existence, but the only one the child knew off. He never knew what hope was, or what kindness felt like.

Then they had given him his Six Paths of Recarnation, and he- briefly- he knew what it felt like to stand on the throne and watch the world bow to him. He would have grown up to be one of the most dangerous and deadly illusionist the world- if not for one thing.

The Estraneo, greedy as they were cruel, had decided to go after the heirs to the strongest mafia familigia, the Vongola.

Everyone knows how the story ends. Sawada Takashi manages to pull out the power in his Vongola blood, and manages to destroy their assassins. The Vongola, in turn, directed their attention to the Estraneo and viciously terminated every single one of them.

As for Mukuro- the strike against his family came to early. Before the scientists could properly reawaken the power, they were cut down by the ruthless fighters of the Vongola, and Mukuro would forever be cursed to walk between Earth and Hell, not a denizen of either.

He had looked into the eye of the man who led the strike, and he saw purgatory in them.

Mukuro did the only thing he could think off. He ran. Ran and ran and never looked back.

At the same time, Ken and Chikusa, the men who could very well be his friends at that time, were retrieved into the care of the Vongola, and would, eventually, met with the reason the genocide to their tormentors happened and vow their eternal loyalties to him.

Rokudo truly thought that he could put it all behind him. The Estraneo, the Vongola, even his eyes, but the Vongola had gotten his files, and knew what sort of weapon he could become.

And so they perused him, and so he ran.

It was into the arms of one Lancia that he stumbled into, but- since fate was cruel as it was mischievous- he would never know that if had more control of his power and less terrified of everything around him, Lancia would have grown to be his friend- his family, and would protect him from the Vongola.

But alas, Mukuro had no control of his power, and the fear of the whole world was overwhelming his tiny mind. And so, as he stared into the black eyes of Lancia and saw the family- strong, powerful, capable- he belonged to, it wasn't a conscious choice that he possessed at the man damn near destroyed his soul with his carelessness.

At first no one noticed that it was Mukuro that was inside Lancia's body, and everybody in that famiglia treated the boy they would to Lancia, loving him, protecting him.

Mukuro let down his guard, and that's when everything changed.

The Vongola, perusing him, had demanded that the famiglia hand Mukuro over, and Mukuro, memories of the ruthlessness of the mafia still fresh in his mind, had believed that his new 'famiglia' truly would hand him over to them.

At the back of his own mind, Lancia could only watch in horror as Mukuro murdered his whole famiglia in cold blood, refusing to let them 'murder him first'.

And he started running again, and, fearful that the Vongola might recognize his host, abandoned him in an ally behind a dinky Italian bar and fled to posses the next person he met- M.M.

Mukuro truly thought that he had destroyed Lancia's soul and mind with his possession, and had felt safe abandoning the body. What he didn't know, though, was that Lancia's will was strong. His love and grief for his family far outstrips Mukuro's fears. So when the Vongola finally found him and nursed him back to health, he was more then willing to assist them in hunting the illusionist down.

Meanwhile, Mukuro was scared and still running, be he was slowly learning too. Learning of his powers, of the way the mafia worked- M.M. was part of the mafia after all, and after discovering that her soul was still intact and very much alive despite his possession- he had released her and returned back to his original self, and she had grudgingly followed him on the run, teaching him her crude but useful ways of survival.

It was the same for Birds and the Bloody Twins. He had possessed them when the Vongola had gotten to close, and, when he released them, they had wanted to follow him.

It was also around that time that he started hallucinating about a young boy with gravity defying brown hair and brow eyes that practically sparked every time he saw Mukuro. He encouraged and taught Mukuro, constantly always being then when ever the illusionist needed him the most. He was there to share his joy, always there when he needed advice, or simply needed a shoulder to lean on when the illusionist got too scared or tired of fighting.

M.M. scoffs and tells him that it's all in his head, and Mukuro is inclined to agree. After all, it was the most plausible explanation- subconscious taking on another identity when the mind got too caught up.

Minutes, hours, days, months and years blended together, and before Mukuro knew it he was a teenager- a teenager with a dismal education, a teenager well versed in the arts of survival.

It was M.M.'s idea to get enrolled in the mafia academy. It was considered a neutral zone in the mafia world, and no one, not even the Vongola, could attack Mukuro when he was in the school.

Mukuro had slapped himself for not thinking about that idea.

And so, when he enrolled into Barnford Academy, he never thought that it would be the place that would eventually led him to his destiny.

* * *

><p>Davon de la Alsa: Before Tsuna<p>

Before Sawada Tsunayoshi, Davon de la Alsa had a future. Before Sawada Tsunayoshi, Davon de la Alsa had hopes. Before Sawada Tsunayoshi, Davon de la Alsa had a sister.

Gingerback was the ideal sister any younger brother could want. Not only was she cool- she teased him only when he deserved too, never embarrassed him in front of his friend and would always give him her portion of the dessert- she was also pretty, clever and powerful. She loved Davon in a way only big sister could, and Davon was closer to her then he was to anyone, even their loving but ever busy parents. Ginger pratically had to bring him her little brother up all by herself, but she never minded nor did she ever grumbled, and Davon loved her more for it.

Nearly everyone in the de la Alsa family was strong. Riccardo is a superb shooter- he never misses, and Gingerback managed to inherit his skills in close combat shooting though the older male favours the pistol to his daughter's rifle. Guinevere de la Alsa isn't a fighter, but she powerful in the way of the hands. One of the most capable neurosurgeons out there, there isn't a case given to her- not by civilians or the Vongola- that she hadn't yet successfully resolved. And Davon himself, despite being young, had already shown talent in weaving illusions.

It was the ideal family any Mafioso could ever desire. The life Davon adores and pray would never end.

Then Ginger had to just…go and get herself killed.

The de la Alsa was never the same.

Riccardo threw himself into hunting the Estraneo with the Vongola, and even when it ended his grief did not. He grew colder and more merciless, and he grew further away from his family. Guinevere was never the same. At the death of her only daughter she had sunk into depression, and took to the alcohol to shield herself from the pain.

Danvon had been angry. So angry. Ginger- happy Ginger, cheerful Ginger, the girl with so much hope and future- hadn't deserve to die. There were so many things she wanted to do, graduate and get into college, advancing into university before becoming at theoretical physicist. She wanted to get married and have children, have a husband that she could grow old with.

She wanted to be there for Davon for every single thing in his life- graduation, prom, his first girlfriend, his first breakup- everything.

And then Sawada Takashi and Sawada Tsunayoshi had to just come into the picture and tear her away.

The little boy didn't even get to say goodbye.

He was never really the same again afterwards. He became obsessed with finding ways of seeing his sister again, to allowing her to lead the life she always wanted. That obsession would then drive a stake between him and his family- Riccardo thought it was weakness on his son's part, while Guinevere had thought that obsession would also take her only son away from him.

So, in her despair and drunken state, she had tried to electrocute her only son before turning to try and kill herself.

It was only be sheer dumb luck that Davon managed to live, clinging on to the skin of life as hard as he could.

It was the worse few hours of his life as the doctors tried to drag him back from the grip of death, and as Davon fought to remain in the world of the living.

It was ironic, though, how it was Riccardo's words that gave Davon the strength to finally return.

'Leave him to die. I won't have a weak son.'

Davon had fallen into a coma, and his father decided that was that, leaving him in Namimori's hospital.

It would have been the end of the story, expect, of course, the fact that it was Namimori after all, and no stories end in that town.

Tsuna had visited the comatose Davon, and using his powers, had awaken the mental state of the boy to converse with him.

At first the young illusionist refused to listen to him. The boy had taken his sister away from him, after all, and by right Davon should be attempting to murder him.

That was, until, Tsuna spoke- a strange smile on his face.

"What if I told you I could give your sister back to you again?"

Without waiting for a reply, Tsuna had picked Davon's soul up and transported them into a parallel world, a world where Davon was in a coma, yes, but Ginger was still alive and their family was still together and whole.

"I can give this to you," Tsuan had tempted him, "Give you that comatose body, and give you this life. All you have to do is help me."

The nod the illusionist gave him couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato: With his boss<p>

When Tsuna had weaved the safeguards into all his guardians' mind, Gokudera didn't really understand why.

Surely the Vongola wouldn't really take into account boys who are barely worth their time?

But then again, that's why Tsuna is the boss.

When Gokudera woke up one night only to feel his whole body immobilized and to see two men staring down at him, he had initially been terrified. He was a mafiasco, he shouldn't have let down his guard like that. How did the men manage to get into his room!

One of them stared down at Gokudera, straight into his eyes, and Gokudera felt a chill run down his spine.

Vongola.

Tsuna was right, then, he always is.

The men, all mist flame users, had tired to read Gokudera's mind, but Tsuna's wards had held. They had retreated, but Gokudera had been so angry of his own weakness, so scared that he might have accidentally betrayed Tsuna, the only man that had been kind and faithful in him.

He had thought about it, long and hard about what he had to do, and he came to a decision.

He would do anything for Tsuna, anything.

Even if he had to swallow his pride and ask other people for help.

Even if it was Trident Shamal, the man who had sold him to Reborn once.

* * *

><p>Sasagawa Kyoko: His future<p>

In another parallel world, Sasagawa Kyoko, princess of the Arcobaleno and sister to the Vongola's Sun Guardian, was calmly sipping her tea as she gazed out from where she was seated in a gazebo. An empty grassy plain stretched out all around her as far as the eye could see, save a single large river that cut across the ground, it's surface sparking like million of diamonds under the soft sunlight.

It was the very epitome of peace and perfection, except for the company the princess of having.

"Any particular reason why you are disturbing my tea time, Reborn?" Kyoko asked coolly to the infant seated beside of her, also looking out at the field. Unlike Kyoko, he found no beauty in the tranquility of it all.

"Tsuna."

"What of that dead boy?"

"Not our Tsuna, the other Tsuna."

"You mean the one from the other world?"

"Yes."

"What of him?"

"What did you see?"

Kyoko laughed in a sweet tone that sent shivers down Reborn tone- this princess didn't earn the position of being the leader of the seven most gifted fighters by being sweet.

"Do you think I'll tell you?"

Reborn remained silent. There was no reason why she should.

"What I saw is for me to see, Reborn." Kyoko said lightly, sipping her tea and licking the cinnamon taste of her lips. "Why are you so interested in that boy anyway?"

"…" Reborn didn't answer. Didn't dare.

The Princess of the Arcobaleno shot him a quick look, before smirking to herself.

"Time can be rewritten." The brown haired girl finally said, her lips twisted into a sadistic smile. "And Sawada better pray to God he can change time."

For a second memories of what Sasagawa saw in Sawada's future flashed past her eyes. The unnatural twin who should never have been born. The mad demon who shouldn't have lived. KING, the project that made a man think he's God. The end of the tenth generation Vongola.

"Or he'll lose everything."

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD.<p>

REVIEWERS, **EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU**, I LOVE YOU.

YES. I DO.

And if I could personally hunt each and everyone of you down and give you the biggest hug of your life I will.

Oh, how you make me smile and laugh when I was feeling down and worthless, made me happy when I have no reason to be. For that, I can never thank you enough.

Amaya Ishimoto, Lemo, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, XiYu, long live marshmallows, MintLeafeon, Crazyanime, Total Amuto, xxxWhite-Wing13xxx, Taira-keimei – you guys have either reviewed like, every single chapters or given me some really good advice or generally just made me laugh and laugh and laugh with what wrote to me. God, you have no idea just how much I adore you guys. You'll always have a special place in my heart and this story. And, of course, not forgetting You'll Never Find Me, the whole reason why this story would even move pass the first chapter If I missed anyone out, TELL ME, PLEASE. Don't be shy, I LOVE ALL OF YOU.

Shit. I rambled.

Anyway, on a more serious note, I have bad news. This story will be placed on hiatus for awhile like the rest of my other stories. I'm really sorry guys, but my school and CCAs are taking up more time then I anticipated- who ever said Poly is slack deserves to get kicked in the balls. But- yeah, sorry guys, priorities- I can't afford to do badly. I PROMISE you though, August will be my holidays, you WILL get a proper chapter then Thank you~

Reviews are much appreciated, KHR do not belong to me.

P.S. Erm. What do you guys feel if I tell you this story might turn into a trilogy? Yay? Or *throw tomatoes at me* nay?


	11. Chapter 11

Sins Of Thy Sons

_Chapter Eleven: The Mental Factor_

_What if Tsuna had a twin, a twin so much more capable in nearly everything? Living with the approval of his father and the Ninth, Takashi is everything the Sawada and the Vongola needs, while Tsuna has no choice but to live in his twin's shadow. However, a different upbringing means a different Tsuna. Darker and more vicious, Tsuna is ready to split the rank of the Guardians to get what is rightfully his. Dark Tsuna._

Xanxus was getting impatient. Very impatient. And impatience and Xanxus goes as well as water did with oil.

He did not like waiting in general, and waiting for Tsuna- a brat younger than him and one that he did not trust- was unappealing to the boss with too much pride.

Yes, in some part of him- a tiny nearly none existence part- he respected and admired the younger boy. Anyone with a power like the older Sawada deserved to be respected. But that doesn't give him the right to make Xanxus wait!

"No, he has not called yet." Squalo said irritably before his boss could talk when he spotted the look Xanxus directed at him. Without even batting an eyelash, the tan skinned boss flung his wineglass straight at his right hand man with deadly accuracy.

The white hair swordsman let out an enraged roar when the glass shattered against him, hollering away at his boss as he waved his sword about gesturing angrily. Xanxus ignored him, too used to the different tantrums his subordinates liked to throw. Instead, his mind was already quickly calculating his future.

Tsuna may like to play God to the Vongola, but he's still only a boy.

Xanxus didn't have such grand plans, amazing as that sounds. All he wanted is the throne to the Vongola.

He had already eliminated his so-called 'father' and now the only one that stands in his way in one Sawada Takashi.

Xanxus curled his lips. If Tsuna doesn't advance with the plan soon, his brother will be Xanxus's road kill.

"Boss." Lussuria suddenly poked his head into the room where Xanxus and Squalo were seated- or at lest Xanxus was. Squalo was on another one of his rampage. "There's someone here to see you."

Xanxus's scarlet eyes sharpened, and Lussuria took a step back.

A teenage girl took a step in, her honey coloured eyes staring pleasantly at Xanxus, while behind her there stood a slightly older boy, black hair covering his eyes slightly as he glared at all of them. A tiny glint of silver could be seen under his black jacket, with an irritated scowl decorating his face. He seemed to perk up slightly though, when his eyes landed on Xanxus, and black orbs suddenly took on a deadly glint. If the look was directed at anyone but Xanxus they would have already started to pray for their life, but since the boss of the Varia had seen deadlier looks directed at him by deadlier men, he simply ignored the boy like how one would ignore a a lower henchman.

The girl in front of him muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'behave, please.'

"Who-" Squalo growled out. "the fuck are you two?"

"Hello Xanxus." Sasagawa Kyoko greeted pleasantly as she titled her head slightly, smiling pleasantly as she watched a cold smile curve against the older boss's lips as he recognised Tsuna's girl and what she represents- a fucking game changer, finally. "Tsunayoshi-san sends his regards. Are you ready to fight?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Chrome slept at Zakuro's home that night. After Tsuna restored the Math professor his memories of his skills and position as the Storm Funeral Wreath, the red haired man quickly offered his boss his home to rest for the night before hunting for the rest of his fellow Funeral Wreath.<p>

"I'm not Byakuran," Tsuna had said gently when Zakuro had gotten to one knee in front of him, the younger boy cupping the older man's face while speaking in a bittersweet manner. "And I will never be."

"I know." The man replied in fluent Japanese, his voice calm as he looked straight into Tsuna's eyes. "And I serve you, Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Milliefiore."

Tsuna pressed his forehead to Zakuro, eerily similar to the action he did to his own Storm Guardian weeks- was it only weeks? It felt like a lifetime had past- ago.

"Good." He breathed out, uncaring that Chrome was watching them with interest. "I will never accept anything else."

Zakuro- not particularly interested in Chrome- had then asked if Tsuna would like to rest up before they would head off again to seek the next Funeral Wreath, something the pair was quite grateful for.

As they headed towards Zakuro's apartment on the other side of the campus, Tsuna briefing the Storm Funeral Wreath on the situation and his plans for the future, they ran into a group of student that caught Tsuna attention.

Forest Smith was sitting beneath a huge tree grouchily talking to her boyfriend, Dean Bright as Donna Romano, her best friend, was resting her head on her lap, laughing at something Jim Northson said while Daniah Kensington was currently listening to music with Edward Millington.

Tsuna had paused in midsentence when he spotted them, and his lips curled into malicious smile.

In one world Dean Corner was a bounty hunter that killed Kyoko- and had- in turn- been murdered by Ryohei and him.

In another, Jim Northson- or Jimmy Northson in that world- was Hibari's friend. They both attended the Tokyo University.

In a much rarer world, Daniah Kensington works for a family known as the Knights that somehow destroyed Earth. That was an unpleasant world indeed, the first brush with death Tsuna ever had. After all, Earth being obliterated wasn't exactly an event people lived to tell the tale about.

Donna Romano would have made an impressive sharpshooter in a world where the Vongola is not the most powerful family, but instead a young family that had just started out. She and Mukuro may have butted heads occasionally, but she was brave and unwaveringly loyal.

Edward Millington though…there was nothing special about him. In nearly all the worlds, he's simply one very unfortunate boy in the worse place at the wrong time who caught the attention of one very bad being.

This Forest Smith though, was different. She barely exists in the circle that is Tsuna's network across the worlds, and- for nearly the first time in so many years- he had the pleasure of meeting someone that was 'new' that he knew- deep down- would affect his life in ways he cannot comprehend. It usually would be the case. If he doesn't meet them in the other worlds, it is in his that they would interact with him.

Sawada smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see how this Smith would affect his world.

Millington lifted his head slightly when the trio walked past, and Tsuna gave him one very brief but cheeky wink with the other returned with delight.

'Game over for Millington. Time to move on, Davon.'

When Tsuna, Chrome and Zakuro would leave the university, Edward Black Millington would- in the middle of the night- suddenly drop out of the university and seemingly drop off the face of the world. The police would investigate, trying to find out why the Millington family would suddenly disappear from their life. They would never figure it out.

They would never link a strange suicide case of a family of three in Korea to their missing people.

But that's Edward's problem. Tsuna didn't care. He had his Storm Funeral Wreath with him, and that's all he wanted to know.

"Where are we going next, boss?" Chrome asked when they finally settled into the tiny staff apartment, Zakuro busy making tea in the kitchen. Tsuna, who was combing through his GodSky network- please that Kyoko had approached Xanxus already, stopped at looked over at his Vongola Mist.

"Two different trips. One for us, another for Zakuro. First is San Francisco." Tsuna replied, and watched as Chrome easily weaved up several pair of tickets as accordance to the details her boss was providing her. "Tomorrow, flight at oh four nineteen hours, plane numb-"

The mental attack caught Tsuna unaware, and his eyes instantly rolled to the back of his head as his whole body tipped over, his phone sliding out of his hand.

The last thing he heard was Chrome's cry of dismay, before everything went white for him.

* * *

><p>His eyes were closed- why were they closed? When did he close it?<p>

Brown eyes opened, and for a moment the boy caught his reflection that laid on the surface of the huge glass window, but it grinned maliciously back at it's owner before disappearing. All that was left was the vast and empty airstrips that laid sprawled out outside of the waiting lounge the boy was seated in.

Tsunayoshi blinked. He's in his mental world. Why was he in his mental world?

It took him a minute before he realised what it meant, and when he finally let out a huge- barely contained grin- the clouds outside parted, allowing the sun to shine warmly.

Tsuna jumped out of his seat and turned. As he thought, there _he _stood.

"Mukuro!" The boss cried out in joy- his emotions betrayed only by the delighted sound of his voice. "Finally!"

'Too long, for too long you're gone, and now you're back again, with me. Where you belong.'

Ever since he received the power of Byakuran and knew who his Guardians were, Tsuna had tried to reach out to each and everyone of them in anyway possible. It was only in Mukuro that he found such a big hole in his soul, a blank endless patch that was on a path of destroying the essence that is Mukuro way before Tsuna can reach him physically.

The boss couldn't have that, and so he helped the only way he could.

He reached out to Mukuro in his mind, channeling all his powers to help ease his guardian's loneliness and pain and suffering no matter what the risk was to himself. Even when he had fallen gravelly ill, resulting in the only time that his father had paid more then a two second attention to him, he had persisted, always assuring Mukuro that'll forever be there with him.

"W-who are you?" Mukuro asked hoarsely as he subconsciously slipped into a defensive position. It broke Tsuna's heart to see his precious Mukuro so defensive and insecure, so fearful and terrified. Nothing like his counterparts who are always so assured and calm and bordering psychotically arrogant.

It pained Tsuna to the point of physical hurt to see Mukuro scared of him. Him. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro should never _ever _need to be scared of Tsuna.

The illusionist stared at him for a moment, and Tsuna watched as recognition dawned on his face.

"It's you," The illusionist gasped in shock, dual colour eyes widening in surprise, "You-"

"That's right," Tsuna hummed cheerfully, not at look concern that Mukuro looked alarmed to the point of fainting, "It's me! Nice to finally meet you, Rokudo Mukuro."

Mukuro stuttered, stammered and made a choked sound. He made a mouthing movement that resembled a goldfish, before spinning around and running his hand through his hair.

"This is not possible, not possible." He muttered to himself, ignoring the presence of Tsuna who was shuffling closer to him in concern. "You're just a part of my imagination…you can't be real…"

"Why can't I be?"

"You just can't be!" He refused to look at Tsuna. "You just…can't…"

"Mukuro, please," Tsuna tired to reach out for his guardian, "Tell me what's wrong…"

"Leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Just leave me alone."

"Why, Mukuro? Why can't I-"

"BECAUSE EVERYONE WHO STAYS NEAR ME DIES!" He spun around again and roared straight at Tsuna's face with rage. "BECAUSE I'M DESTINED TO BE ALONE FOREVER!"

Tsuna stared on steadily as his guardian raged on furiously.

"YOU WERE THE ONLY THING CONSISTANT IN MY LIFE!" He screamed. "YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE I'M LIVING FOR! IF YOU LEAVE ME, WHAT WILL I DO?"

The Sky boss blinked. Was that what Mukuro really thought?

"If you're real, you'll die too." Mukuro hissed out venomously. "And what will happen to me then?"

The Mist Guardian froze at the next second, unable to continue, when he found Tsuna's arms suddenly curled around his body, the shorter boy embracing him tightly.

"God-" Tsuna breathed out harshly. "Please- Mukuro- don't ever fucking say that. You can't die- I won't leave you. Ever."

There was a moment of silence, as grey clouds rolled outside of the airport, reflecting the boy's inner anguish.

"You say you won't survive without…" The brunet breathed out slowly, pressing his ear against Mukuro's chest and listening to the fragile heartbeats. "You don't think- what…what will I do without you?"

Mukuro stared down at the top of the shorter boy's head with something akin to muted horror and nervousness written all over his face, his hands lying limply by his side completely unable to return Tsuna's unexpected hug.

"Listen to me." Tsuna demanded when he finally- unwillingly- let Mukuro go by taking a step back so that he can stare straight into the illusionist's face. "I am real. I will always be real. And I will always, _always_," He couldn't stress that word enough "Be by your side, no matter what. I will not leave you, ever. You are _my _Mukuro, my beloved famiglia, my brother by bond and honor and love, and I will never ever abandon you willingly."

Mukuro was shaking his head desperately by the time Tsuna was done speaking, unable to accept what the young boy was sprouting. Why the hell would anyone make such a promise to him? He was no one…_no one._

He didn't deserve such love that Tsuna was promising.

Tsuna touched the side of Mukuro's face lightly, knowing what is running though his illusionist's mind, feeling an ache in his heart over the fact that he was unable to help ease the fear plaguing the older teen. Only time and Tsuna's unwavering determination will help Mukuro get over the fear and solitude.

And Tsuna was determined to help Mukuro through it.

"Where are you, Mukuro?" Tsuna whispered, gently stroking his face as he leaned closer, "Let me in…allow me to find you, let me protect you…"

"No!" Mukuro suddenly shrieked, throwing up his hand and knocking Tsuna's fingers away from his face as he took a step back, startling Tsuna with the action. "N-No…you…"

Tsuna stared in confusion when he saw Mukuro's eyes harden with distrust and anger, taking a few more steps back and raising his hand defensively.

"You're not real." The illusionist hissed in anger at trusting Tsuna, at his own weakness in _wanting _to trust Tsuna. "The boy in my mind…he isn't real…and he _definitely _wouldn't ask me where I am! You…you're a trick from the Vongola!"

"Not the Vongola…" Tsuna said in a distant tone, the clouds outside turning darker slightly as he thought about the past, about his promise to Xanxus. In return for the older man helping him, he promised the throne to the Vongola for Xanxus. It had been a bitter decision for Tsuna, fighting between the desire for the position as Vongola boss and the need for Xanxus's help. It wasn't natural, to have Xanxus on the throne when he didn't have Primo's blood, but in the end, Tsuna was force to compromise. He would be the boss of the Milliefiore while Xanxus would be the boss of the Vongola. When they united…

No one could stop them.

It was sad to think how his plans for war and destruction all came about simply because a boy was born when he shouldn't have.

"Not the Vongola, Mukuro." Tsuna said with a tiny smile. "I may have the Vongola's blood, but I can't…I'm not the Vongola anymore."

"Then why the hell do you want me?"

"Because you are mine." Tsuna said fiercely, not wanting to give Mukuro a chance to doubt him. "My Guardian, my friend, my illusionist to love and protect."

"Shut up." Mukuro's hands flew to his ears as he continued to stare angrily at Tsuna. "Shut up, shut up!"

The logic behind entering a person's inner world was the law of equivalent exchange, so as much as Mukuro was in Tsuna's inner world, Tsuna was also inside of Mukuro's inner world, and with the older boy's rage and fear battling at him Tsuna caught a glimpse of him mind.

The brunette sucked in a deep breath as several images flashed pass his mind, before he exhaled with victory upon realising where his illusionist was holed up.

He had tried so desperately to find where his illusionist was, travelling into so many parallel worlds that it nearly broke him, but his illusionist was too well hidden. All he got was the vaguest impression of Italy, which was why he sent Seiryuu there despite what physical evidences were telling them.

Tsuna's face soured at the thought of the medic, and instantly the air around them became stiflingly humid, and the clouds parted to allow the sun to glare straight across the airstrips and the airport itself. Mukuro winced at the suddenly change in atmosphere, but wisely chose not to comment on it. The younger boy caught the brief movement, and shook the thought of the traitorous man away, instead focusing on the terrified boy. He would deal with the doctor later.

"What can I do to make you trust me, Mukuro?" Tsuna questioned, pouting slightly. "I am your friend, I really am. I will never do anything to harm you." Shy of imprinting memories on Mukuro's mind, he will do whatever it takes to win the boy.

"So you say." Mukuro sneered, his voice warbling slightly. "But that's why it's is, just words-"

"Let me put it this way," Tsuan said steely. He hated himself for having to pull this card out, but time was running out, and he could feel his energy waning already. "I know where you are already. If I truly am working for the Vongola, you will know it within the next few hours. Barnfar Academy isn't that neutral ground to hitmen with no famiglias."

Mukuro's face contorted into one of sheer horror, and to Tsuna's intense regret he allowed the gateway out of his mind to open. Mukuro sensed it, and instantly seized his chance to flee.

Before mournfully returning to the physical world though, Tsuna activated the last impulse he had preprogrammed into Seiryuu's mind, the order to bring Mukuro- forcefully, if needed, to a place in southern Italy where his contact will pick him up…before dealing with the traitorous doctor.

Tsuna woke up with a breathless gasp, his eyes flying wide open only to see Zakuro and Chrome staring worriedly down at him, his body lying on the carpeted ground of the Storm Funeral Wreath's apartment.

"W-what?"

"Boss, thank God!" Chrome exclaimed with tension rolling off her tone, and Zakuro's body visibly sagged with relief.

"You fainted, idjit." Zakuro informed him gruffy as he helped his boss up onto the sofa, said boy swaying slightly. "For at least a good fifteen minutes. We tried to wake you up, but it was as if you were…"

"In a coma." Tsuna supplied when Zakuro trailed off, the young boy clutching his forehead painfully as he felt his stomach churn unpleasantly. It always happened to him when he tried to walk into other people's mind using his Mist flame. In fact, it made him ill every time he tried to use a flame separately. He's the Sky, not the Rain or the Sun or the Mist. The Sky, the unification of all. "Yes, it does that occasionally. It's only if I hate an hour that "

"Tea?" Chrome asked, gently offering a cup of tea that Zakuro recently brewed while ignoring the dirty look Zakuro shot her, along with a muttered 'idjit'. He wanted the one to be give Tsuna the drink.

Tsuna did not notice it, merely accepting gratefully and taking a long draught. He wasn't the type that picked had a preference between tea and coffee, like Reborn for one. The taste of pomegranate lingered on his lips, and it gave him an odd sense of comfort.

Zakuro is here, with him, and his real Guardians are slowly but surely uniting. The throne of the Vongola- either through the unification of said family and the Milliefiore or by twisting it's insides till this generation dies and he picks up the remaining pieces, was slowly nearing his reach.

So close…he was _so close._

"Thank you for the tea." Tsuna said calmly after draining the whole thing in a few large gulps. "But there have been a change of plan. We need to move now."

"Of course."

"Yes boss."

"We need to go to San Francisco, Chrome. Today. But Zakuro, I need you to pick someone up in Italy."

"The original plan was for me to go to-"

"Japan, yes. I wanted you to protect Davon first- he's your Mist since Torikabuto is…M.I.A right now. But this one takes priority. I need you to collect a male target for me in the Amalfi Coast. Here, lend me your phone."

He took Zakuro's Nokia Lumia Nine Hundred and quickly punched in the coordinates before handing it back to the older man. "You'll be meeting them in some café called 'The Dark Sun'. They'll be there. When you get the target, bring him to Japan?"

"Of course."

"I'll inform his 'handler'," Tsuna practically snarled the word out, "That you are coming."

"Yes."

"Very well, time for us to go."

* * *

><p>The sensation of leaving Zakuro was an odd and unpleasant one.<p>

Despite only reawakening him for such a short period of time, there was a part of Tsuna that wished Zakuro were coming with him. It was the same kind of ache one would get when they were leaving their family for the first time. You knew you would see them again, but you just couldn't bear to part from them. It was the same feeling Tsuna got when he knew he had to be parted from his Guardians.

It was after a few moments that fear, bone-chilling fear, overtook that ache.

Was it impossible for him to survive _without _his Guardian? If he already felt like this simply by parting from their for awhile, what would life be when they finally pass away? Will he even survive their passing?

Just because the young boss did not like to talk about his precious Guardians dying, that doesn't mean he's in denial. He knows they'll die one day, like he will. Everything will end eventually. He just hoped it wouldn't be for a long long time.

"Boss?" Chrome asked worriedly when the both of them took their seats, the female spotting a terrified look on his boss's face. She glanced down concernedly at her hand, where he had her wrist clamped in a deathlike grip. "Boss, are you okay?"

"Oh, God, let me go first." Tsuna abruptly turned towards Chrome in his seat and hugged the female tightly, as though scared she would suddenly wither before his eyes. "Let me go first, please…"

'Let me die first.'

Tsuna knew it was selfish of him to want that, but for everything he sacrificed, he prayed he would at least get this one wish.

Chrome was startled by his sudden hug, but didn't ask any question. Neither did she complain when he gripped her hand tightly for the rest of the trip. She could see that her boss needed that physical comfort for now, and she won't question him.

The trip passed in silence.

* * *

><p>When the plane finally touched down, Tsuna's sudden bout of fear and paranoia had abated slightly, and his mind had cleared enough for him to proceed with the plan. He even remembered to eat the flame suppressing pills Seiryuu engineered. Even though he's away from home and the sharp eye of the Vongola, he can never be too sure who might be watching.<p>

It didn't mean that the slight tremor in his hand and shaking in his body as he sent the coordinates to Seiryuu had disappeared though. Chrome noticed it, even if she didn't comment on it.

'Once my contact gets the target, I need you to get back to Japan.'

His lips curled into an angry sneer as he added another part into the message.

'I need you to assist the Varia when they come to challenge Takashi. Keep my brother busy. I have my own plans with regards to attacking the CEDEF. It won't be long now before I have the throne…and you will be out of my service.'

Tsuna smirked. With the Varia, Takashi and Iemitsu twisting and pulling the Vongola apart from the inside, when the time and the organization falls, Tsuna will catch the parts and melt them to create the organization he desires.

The reply came almost instantly.

'I want the pictures back. I want all of them. The films, the negatives, _all of them._'

Tsuna smirked, and tucked the message away. It was almost touching, to see how much love Seiryuu had for his sister. If only that love wasn't so sickening and depraved Tsuna might had admired that man. It almost rivaled the love he has for Kyoko, and that was saying something, seeing how Tsuna was nearly tempted to give up all his plans for the girl once.

He shrugged to himself as the pair walked out of the arrival zone. Seiryuu could have those pictures. He was going to pay anyway, for the sins he dare commit against Tsuna. Idly the young boy tapped the edge of his phone against his chin, thinking about whom he should send the next text to. He won't send it to any of his Guardians since he knows they're under such a close scrutiny from the Vongola…but he had to send the order to someone he knew would _understand_…

'Eliminate Seiryuu. He's useless to us now.'

It was when they neared the entrance that he got the reply text.

'Understood.'

"Boss?" Chrome asked pleasantly they exited the airport, once again attempting to hail a cab.

"We're going to a building that's a branch of the Knight Industries," Tsuna commented, for a moment his mind lingering on a parallel world upon the mention of the industry, before attempting to hail a cab and groaning in frustration when none of them stop for him. Chrome didn't even bother to try the little trick she did in Cardiff, instead shuffling slightly. "Our next target is working there."

After a few minutes of fruitlessly trying to get a cab, Tsuna sighed and Chrome shrugged, before looking at a general direction and smiling slightly. "So, should we start walking?"

* * *

><p>OMG OMG OMG I JUST WROTE FINISH THE EIPLOGUE OF THE WHOLE POSSIBLE TRILOGY AND OH MY GOODNESS YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO MURDER ME. I am going to break all your hearts so badly. Well, if you stick that long.<p>

Well, okay, so the holidays have just begun. Woohoo! But I dunno, attempting to find a part time job. I will try to update faster, but hey, it's holidays. IT MEANS MAPLESTORY! :D Anddddd, more FMVs making and learning how to use Maya and ZBrush :)

Yup. The chances of you guys getting an update is pretty much nil :) Kidding, kidding!

Yeah, so, review please! All mistakes are mine.


	12. Chapter 12

Sins Of Thy Sons

Chapter 12: Take Me, Seduce Me, Leave Me, Forgive Me

The classical music was playing over the public announcement system: La Gazza Ladra.

Chrome and Tsuna were seated in the waiting longue of Knight Industries, an untouched pamphlet resting on the purple haired girl's lap, while Tsuna was meddling with his phone, using his GodSky network to monitor the Vongola's movement. So far, _so far, _everything was going according to plan, but Tsuna had enough experience to know that even the best thought out plans can go awry just like that.

Tsuna typed out a command on his phone and watched it get sent into the Internet, his heart heavy with worry for his family over how everyone back in Namimori was, even his mother. He trusted that Hibari and Kyoko were getting the Varia into suitable condition for their upcoming battle with Takashi, and sincerely hoped that his Guardians were training up properly without getting harmed by the damn Vongola.

Tsuna gripped his phone tightly, eyes narrowing slightly with anger as he thought about the mafia organization with distaste. All their sins and crimes, across all the generations. Once he took over- and he will- either though Xanxus or his own hand, he'll cleanse the Vongola of it's sins, and create a new organization- _his _Vongola.

"Excuse me…boy…?"

Tsuna's attention was directed back into reality as a woman walked into the room consulting a piece of paper. He quickly jumped to his feet, plastering a fake smile on his face as he hurried towards the woman, Chrome quickly behind him.

"Mr Bell will be free to see you now." The woman said politely in a distant voice as she retreated out of the room, gesturing for the twin to follow her. She watched as Tsuna, behind the illusion of a skinny American boy, kept his glaze on her feet as he followed her, with Chrome under the illusion of his equally skinny twin sister following behind him.

The woman didn't know who the pair of siblings is, or even why they're looking for Bell of people, but it wasn't her duty to question, but to obey- which is why she was leading them to a small office. It wasn't really office policy to allow _children _in the office, but the boy had the most unnerving way of convincing her. His smile and his tone was just…strange.

So she simply marched on in the office, making sure the twins were following her as she headed straight for Bell's office.

Tsuna, on the other hand, clutched his phone tightly as he hurried after the woman- how the _hell _is she able to walk so fast in those heels!?- as he quickly sent his Flame searching the office for awhile. He could sense Bell's flame burning brightly and powerfully in his office room, and Chrome's one wrapped around himself and her. Then were other flames in the office, weak and barely there, but Tsuna knew better.

Tsuna licked his lips as the woman finally stopped in front of an office and knocked, before gesturing for Tsuna and Chrome to enter. He nod gratefully, and she quickly hurried away, before letting out a subtly flare of his Sky Flame. Only someone skilled in the way of the Flame, would be able to sense it, and there's only one person in the office that could.

_Good job, Davon._

Davon, behind the mask of Daniel Martin, stiffened when he felt the familiar wave of flame tug at his senses. He lifted his head urgently, his eyes widening when he spotted the pair, the real pair beneath the illusion. Chrome was good, despite the fact that she was trained in such a short time. She was taught by the best after all, but no matter how skilled she was she could not beat her master.

Davon didn't realise he had rose of him seat, pen falling from his fingers with his eyes wide open until the woman sitting at the cubical beside him rose and tugged at his sleeve in confusion.

"Daniel? What are you doing?"

Davon shot the woman an irritated look, snatching his hand back but by the time he was searching for Tsuna and his apprentice again they were already gone, having entered Bell's room.

_NO! TOO EARLY! IT'S TOO EARLY! HE ISN'T-_

Awkwardly Tsuna rapped on the door of Bell's office politely, before awkwardly opening it.

"Excuse me, Mr-"

"-and he wants a raise of at least twenty percent by the end of this month, and thirty eight point five- DON'T TELL ME THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE DO YOU REALLY WANT TO TELL ALEX KNIGHT IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO RAISE THE-"

"Who is that?" Chrome whispered, eyes wide with shock as she hid behind Tsuna in alarm, both children watching the man have a shouting match with whoever is it on the other line.

Bell paused when he realised there was someone waiting at the door of his office, and growled a brief 'I'll talk to you later' before clamming the phone door and directing his attention to the pair. "Who are you, what do you want?"

Tsuna, on the other hand, was too busy being horrified at what his flame was telling him.

The Mare ring isn't on Bell.

No, scratch that.

The Mare Ring isn't on _Kikyo._

"What did you do to it?" Tsuna blurted out, aware that Kikyo's cloud flame was just pouring off the man, not just being channeled out of his ring like Zakuro's one did. "What did you do to the ring? What did you do to your Mare ring!?"

"Look, brat, I don't have the time." Bell said brusquely as he stood up from his seat behind his desk. "If you're-"

"No-" The door to Kikyo's- _Bell's _office smashed open as Daniel stormed in, before slammed it shut. "He isn't ready yet, idiot. Why did you want to pick him up so quickly? You should have taken Bluebell or Daisy."

"Davon-sama!"

"Hello, Chrome."

"Zakuro and Kikyo are my most powerful Funeral Wreaths." Tsuna snapped at Davon, whose current body loomed over the teenage boy. "And I need Kikyo if I am to retrieve my other two."

"What the hell are the two of you talking about?" Bell demanded angrily, looking confusedly as the two males conversed with frustration, no idea how one of his employee would know a strange child. All three of them- well, mostly just the boy of the twin and Daniel- were chatting agitated, totally just ignoring him.

"I'm talking to you!" He roared, slamming his hand on his desk.

Chrome jumped, surprised at the sudden noise, but Daniel and Tsuna simply fell silent, before turning their attention to Bell coldly.

The temperature in the office dropped several degrees.

"Now that I got your attention," Bell said slowly, glaring at the group. "Tell me-"

Tsuna and Davon moved at the same time. The boy in the man's body strode towards Bell in several quick steps before he punched Bell straight to his temple, hard, as Tsuna swiftly leapt over the table just in time to catch the limp man's body before it crashed on the ground.

"You didn't have to do that," Tsuna said, a whip of a reprimand obvious in his tone as he cradled Kikyo's body in his arms despite the man's bigger size. Davon rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide his distaste for Tsuna's obvious love for his Guardians.

The love Tsuna will never show Davon, because he isn't Tsuna's real Guardian- simply a substitute one.

But it doesn't matter. Nothing matters in this world anymore. Davon just had to hang on for a little while longer, and he would finally be with Ginger- the only person in this world and all the worlds that loves him unconditionally. He didn't need or want anybody's else love, definitely not his mother or his father and definitely NOT Tsuna's.

Or at least that's what Davon tried to tell himself.

"Davon, come help me with Kikyo." Tsuna snapped at him, his voice soundly unnaturally harsh to the young illusionist ears. Davon glowered to himself slightly, debating if he should just ignore Tsuna's orders, but he sighed to himself. For Ginger, everything for Ginger.

Davon roughly hoisted Kikyo's arm over his shoulder as Tsuna did the same, but with more care then his illusionist did. Davon jerked his head at Chrome, the only person in _this_ world that he might possibly come to care for, and she nod, casting a simple illusion around them to pretend that Bell would still be in his office for the next few hours while the three of them simply walked out of the office with no problem.

Kikyo's body was much heavier than both Tsuna and Davon, but seeing how Davon was in a physically more capable body and Tsuna's body was stronger than it looked, carry him was no problem.

They wandered out of the office, before heading straight to Bell's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Takashi is strong, very strong, I won't deny it, but he has his own weakness too."<p>

Kyoko was seated beside Xanxus, where she had several papers spreaded out in front of them. Kyoko's attention was firmly fixed on the papers, tuning the sound of Hibari fighting against Bel and Squalo at the same time, a small smile on the black haired boy's face that spoke volume of just how delighted he was.

Kyoko only spared a fraction of a second to smile at how happy Hibari was, before turning her attention back to the boss of the Varia.

"Takashi is slow, slower then anyone will expect seeing how he was trained so early on, but beware of his daggers. What he lacks in speed, he makes up in accuracy. He never misses."

Xanxus only let out a grunt of acknowledge what he was hearing, his attention wavering dangerously over the expose skin of Kyoko's skin, before quickly adverting his eyes. She was the Tsuna brat's girl.

A sound of scrapping metal rang out loudly in the room, and Kyoko looked up, lips quirking slightly when Squalo went down, screaming vulgarities even as Hibari simply twisted and started focusing his attacks on Bel with renounced vigor.

"I mean it though." Xanxus's attention was snapped back to Kyoko when she tapped a piece of paper. "Ten targets, all fifty yards away. Takashi was on a vehicle moving sixty miles per hour, the targets fifty five and all of them were encased in a glass box. He hit bull's eye for all of them. Don't under estimate him, Xanxus. Please."

One look told Kyoko Xanxus wasn't taking her seriously.

"Please, Xanxus." Kyoko pleaded for Tsuna's sake. "You know Takashi. Ninth prepared you all your life to serve him, and you know how he was tra-ACK!"

Xanxus's hand wrapped itself around Kyoko's neck, shoved her out of her seat and against the wall in one swift move. The chair crashed on to the ground loudly, and instantly there was silence in the training hall.

In a blur of movement Hibari had his tonfas pointed to Xanxus's back, the tip touching the coat of the boss's back while Squalo had his sword to Hibari's neck and Bel nearly had his knives to the other boy's wrist, temporarily blocked by one of the tonfas.

There was a tense moment.

"If you dare to say that I'm the Sawada brat's servant one more time," Xanxus spoke in a low and dangerous tone, not caring that Hibari's killer intent was spiking towards him. "I will fucking kill you, Tsunayoshi partnership be damned."

Kyoko couldn't reply, seeing how her throat was being strangled by a rapidly tightening grip, but her eyes was fearfully conveying her agreement. Xanxus slowly released Kyoko from his death grip and taking a step back. Hibari mimicked his action and took a step back too, though his eyes gleamed with a kind of dangerous anger. Squalo and Bel slowly lowered their weapons, and all of them stood still for a moment, looking warily at each other.

Stiffly Kyoko got up to her feet, staggering slightly as she used the wall as a support. Hibari stared at her, willing her to get to her feet without her needing help.

Kyoko stabilized herself as she stared at Xanxus dead in the eyes grimly, gesturing to the papers on the table.

"I think you can deal with this yourself then." She said coldly, her eyes flashing a brief yellow as she stared up at the taller man. "I will take my leave. Hibari-san." She inclined her head to him before she turned and stalked out of the room, heading away.

Hibari shot a look a dangerous look at Squalo and Bel, before whispering to Xanxus "You will fight me."

Xanxus stared at the door that Kyoko had walked out of, a strange anger rising inside of him before he spun around to face Hibari. He barely gave the indication for the other two Varia members to back off before he had already raised his X-Guns.

Hibari raised his tonfas, and the both of them absolutely demolished the room.

"The prince doesn't like this." Bel complained as the two of them ducked the blurred movement coming from the two monsters dueling it out, and for once, Squalo agreed.

* * *

><p>As she stomped through the near empty streets of Namimori, the sunset bathing the town in a lovely orange-yellow colour, a particular Kyoko didn't feel as warm or pleasant as the town felt.<p>

Kyoko was angry. No. She wasn't just angry, she was _pissed._

Why could Xanxus take her seriously!? He knows she is Tsuna's advisor and partner, surely THAT merit at least some respect from the Varia boss?

She instantly felt terrible after that thought tumbled into her mind. God, how could she think about riding on Tsuna's reputation like that? It made it seem as if she didn't have any skills of her own.

It made her feel weak, feel useless and cheap.

Even if she couldn't fight, Kyoko still had her somewhat brilliant mind. She absorb information at a reasonably fast pace, and could apply what she knew to situations. She might not be as brilliant as Bel or Gokudera but she understood law like she understood cakes and baked goods. So despite the fact that Tsuna had more time to study about the laws of the Mafia and the Vindice, Kyoko understood it faster.

So she backed Tsuna with her mind while Hibari backed him up with his strength, and the beginning of Tsuna's ambitions grew and flourished.

A tiny smile found it's way to Kyoko's lips, giving the young girl a beautiful look, but it quickly fell away when she thought about Xanxus.

She could still remember the very first time she had met Xanxus.

At thirteen years old, Koyko was still a young and impressionable girl despite Tsuna's somewhat hesitant introduction to her of the mafia. She still had the childish and naïve mindset of the world, with immature notions of love and whatever she though was good and nice.

And then Tsuna, preparing for his power play with the most powerful famiglia of the mafia world, had taken Kyoko's hand and introduced to an ally of his, one he had pleaded, tempted and cornered into helping.

And under the pale moonlight bathing Namimori, Tsuna gripped Kyoko's hand and told Xanxus that she is his Queen, and she will be treated as such.

Kyoko lost what thoughts she had of charming princes and the mafia being heroic when Xanxus, in the barest sense of the words, told Tsuna that Kyoko was simply a useless female with no potential whose only purpose might to be lure other male mafiasco members to Tsuna's side using her body.

'A slut whose body is the only point of her existence' or something like that.

Kyoko shuddered to herself as she recalled the fury Tsuna had flew into. It was the first time she had truly seen her champion in such a rage- and it both scared and made her love him even more.

So deep in thought Kyoko was she nearly collided into another figure when she turned round a corner of the street.

"Ugh!"

"Hahi!"

Kyoko winced in pain at the collision and instantly reached out for the person she collided into, an apology at the tip of her lips. "I'm sorry!"

"Hahi! Haru is sorry too!"

Kyoko blinked when she realised that the person she had hit was a girl about the same age as her, with messy brown hair and equally brown eyes that was rimmed with red. It was obvious to anyone that that girl had been crying- and hard.

"A-are you all right?" Kyoko asked tentatively, not wanting to pry but not wanting to leave her crying either. It just wasn't her style to do that, no matter how cruel the world might be.

The girl- Haru? nodded tentatively though Kyoko could see the slightly trembling of her lips and her rapidly tearing up. Without another word, Kyoko quickly wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder and gently ushered her towards what she knew was the closest cake store. Cake makes everything better.

"Come on, come with me," Kyoko soothed as she quickly guided the now-weeping girl off the street and into the store.

"I-It's just so h-hard!" Haru sniffed, gripping Kyoko's hand tightly as she allowed herself to be led away by the stranger girl. "H-He hate me, I j-just know it, but I c-can't help b-but love him!"

"Boys," Kyoko said in a low comforting tone, "Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand." Tsuna said in a low tone as he stared at Kikyo's unconscious body lying on his bed of his apartment, Chrome and Davon flanking him- the boy having dropped the illusion awhile back. "What is wrong, you told me all my Funeral Wreaths are ready!"<p>

"I didn't think you would come so early! I expected you to collect Daisy first!"

"What would a few days chang- oh. _Oh."_

"Yes, that's right."

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP ME IN THE LOOP- THIS IS NOT IN THE LOOP!"

"YOU'RE THE BOSS, YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BY YOURSELF!"

"Guys, I'm sorry? But…what?" Chrome asked, completely out of the loop. The two boys that were yelling childishly at each other paused in the mid argument, before slowly turning to the illusionist.

"I'm sorry Chrome." Tsuna apologised in a softer tone as he turned to address his female companion. "It's my fault, I failed to tell you about how the Mare Ring works."

Davon snorted, spinning off to stalk of to the kitchen, ignoring Tsuna's yell of "THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE DAMN KID!"

"Mare Rings are like this, Chrome," Tsuna explained as he sat at the edge of Kikyo's bed and patted the side of the bed to offer Chrome a seat. "Unlike the Vongola rings who react with anyone who has Giotto's blood, the Mare rings chooses their wielder and instead react with their flames. However, the rings will only emerge and reveal themselves when their selected wielder reaches a certain…stage."

"What kind of stage?" Chrome asked, genuine curiosity evident in her voice.

Tsuna hesitated, not quite sure how to explain to her about the complexity of the Mare Rings. He himself didn't really understand it fully.

"It like…age," Sawada said cautiously, testing his words in his mind before projecting them. "The chosen person has to go through all these life challenges and grow before their flame can mature to that certain level. Do you get it?"

Chrome crunched her face up, trying to muddle out the puzzle Tsuna had just displayed to her. "So…it's a little like…wine, then? Age makes it better?"

"Couldn't put it better myself." Davon's voice floated from the kitchen towards them.

Tsuna rolled his eyes at the young boy's antics, but graced Chrome with a soft smile. "Yes, that's something like it. Time and experience will mature the flame and soul to that certain level and then the Mare ring will find it's way into their life."

"Sounds…complex."

"Life rarely isn't."

"So…the man we found. Zakuro-san. He's matured?"

"Yes." Tsuna said, regret deep in his heart. "His only brother- his only family member passed away a few weeks ago, and instead of crumbling under that sorrow he managed to preserve and struggle on with life. That was the catalyst that matured his flame and allowed the Mare ring into his life."

"But…this man?" Chrome gestured to the resting Kikyo.

"He was going to get something tomorrow." Davon announced as he marched into the room, hold a cup of drink in both hands, one he offered to Chrome and another he purposely held on for himself, making a face at Tsuna with the other male rolling his eyes at the childishness. "Something that would change his life and cause him either to fall or rise as a man worthy of the Mare ring."

"What…would that be?"

"He would be sacked from his job, and his fiancé would have left him. The event that would have broke the camel's back though, would be the death of his parents."

Chrome remained silent; eyes wide with emotion as she pondered on something with a grave look on her face.

"Now you came early and ruined everything!" Davon yelled at Tsuna with exasperation, completely annoyed that his months- nay, YEARS of hard work flushed down the drain. "I was so close…I could have been there when he broke and made sure he rose stronger than before!"

"We cannot wait." Tsuna said fiercely, eyes narrowed. "Any moment now Xanxus is going to challenge Takashi and the Vongola are hot on my heels. We're on a time sensitive mission here."

"I KNOW THAT!" Davon yelled in annoyance, waving Kikyo's mug violently at Tsuna's direction. "I helped you with this plan, remember? I was the one who sacrificed MY flame and MY life to watch over your precious Funeral Wreaths and to make sure nothing happens to them. I _KNOW_, TSUNA."

The silence that rang out in the room after the illusionist's scream was deafening.

"And you will get your reward after you're done." Tsuna said after a brief moment of hesitation, a little taken back at how angry his illusionist is. "I am a man of my word, I WILL deliver what I promise."

Davon clenched his fists tightly with rage and bitter disappointment stewing within his tiny body. He wants his promised prize, he really do, but sometimes, just sometimes…he just wanted to hear a 'thank you' or a 'good job'. For all his power and skills and abilities- he's still just a young boy.

And human. He's still human.

"Fine." He grinded out, dragging the words out painfully. "I'll dispose of this body, and I'll make sure your other _precious_ Funeral Wreaths are fine too, why don't I?"

"D-Davon-san." Chrome hesitantly reached out to touch her mentor's hand, but upon skin contact Davon jerked his hand back and jumped backwards slightly, as though he had been scorched. Chrome looked visibly alarm at that action- never once having seen her savior flinching from her.

"I'll see you soon, Chrome." Davon said, trying to force calmness into his voice. He turned and left the apartment before anyone else could say anything- fearful he would say something he regretted if he was to stay in Tsuna's presence any longer.

* * *

><p>When Mukuro woke up from his meeting with Tsuna, he found himself lying on the ground with Seiryuu sitting on the edge of the bed looking down on him- ann intense look of madness and desire dancing in his eyes.<p>

Mukuro had let out a tiny yelp as he scrambled away from the older man, screaming something about being a 'pedophile' or something like that.

The doctor then jerked backwards, snapped out of his thoughts, before glaring at the defensive illusionist.

"What?"

"S-stop looking at me like that!"

Seiryuu gave him an annoyed look.

"What are you going on about?"

"You were looking at me with that weird look on your face." Mukuro said slowly and warily, giving the doctor a guarded look. "You- you know."

"What look?" There was a hint of frustration in the doctor's tone.

"THAT look!" It took a little while for Seiryuu to understand what he was talking about, and when he did he began chortling.

"HA! You think I'm in to you, or something?"

"H-How am I suppose to know!? I woke up and you were looking at me like you wanted to eat me up or something. How was I suppose to react!?"

The laughter slipped of the doctor's face, and instead the navy haired man shot the other boy a blank look.

"I do want to eat you up…and spit you out in front of the man who so dearly loves you." The last part was spat out in a venomous tone which made Mukuro's hair stand of the edge.

But upon thinking about Tsuna thought, Mukuro's heart sank, and he quickly searched the room for anything that might help him escape Seiryuu's- and by extension Tsuna's grip.

The illusionist still did not know what to think about Tsuna being…well, real. He had lived for so long imagining that Tsuna is just a part of his imagination that actually seeing him- knowing he's real…

It scared him. It scared him so badly.

And when he's scared, there's only one thing he really want to do.

Run, just run and never look back.

That's the life he wanted, after all. Barnfar Academy was a lovely break…but it's time to get back on the road.

Seiryuu must have had been guessing at what Mukuro was thinking for he got off the bed in one smooth move. The illusionist hurriedly got to his feet too, sliding into a combat position.

"What's that for?" Seiryuu jerked his head towards Mukuro's position as he took his cellphone out and began tapping away at it, making odd faces at the screen. Mukuro glared at him in confusion, not sure what to make of the strange man who switches emotions at a moment's notice.

"What are you going to do?" Mukuro asked in a terse voice.

Seiryuu sighed tiredly before snapping his phone shut and offering his hand to the young man.

"Please don't make this harder than it should be." He said, scowling. "This…you…are the last assignment. My last assignment. After I bring you to that Sawada brat, I'll be out of him service. Forever. Do you know how long I've dreamt of this?"

"So you want me to exchange myself for you?"

The doctor's lips twisted into a wry smile.

"Yes. Or is that too much to ask?"

"What do you think?"

"He wants you." Seiryuu said flatly. "He will never stop searching for you. No matter how far you run, no matter how fast you run, he _will_ get you. So please, just give in to him already. Come with me, and free me."

"No." Mukuro's voice cracked slightly, but he stared at Seiryuu with unwavering determination in his eyes. "No. I'm sorry…but this…Sawada Tsunayoshi. I know nothing of him. He has been in my mind for years now, and suddenly he reveals to me that he is real and he wants me. For all I know he could be a trickster sent by the Vongola…like you are."

An emotion rippled across Seiryuu's face, a poorly concealed look of desire and anguish. He didn't want Tsuna to get Mukuro- didn't want anyone to share the same fate he did.

Mukuro caught on to that, and he pounced on that trivial look the way M.M. taught him to fight for every single piece of food he could get.

"You don't have to do that." He pleaded desperately, biting his lips pitifully. Pride be damned, he'll do anything to get out of here…but what about his friends? "Please, just let me go."

"Or we could go together."

Seiryuu's eyes flared openly at Mukuro's whispered offer.

"What?"

"You obviously don't want to work for Sawada, that much is obvious. But you are working for him, so he must have some kind of hold on you…what is it?"

"Why would I tell you?" Seiryuu sneered, but Mukuro did not let his hope flatter.

"We can make it together. My comrades have-"

"Your comrades will only slow you down." Seiryuu snapped. "If you want to survive Sawada, you need to ditch them and go on your own. You might…_might_, be able to slip through his grasp. Might."

"I will not abandon them."

"Then we will not survive."

"We?" Mukuro's hope lifted.

"You are…you can be powerful. Under the proper guidance, you could have very well been the most powerful illusionist ever lived. You still might be." The doctor shot Mukuro a speculative yet indecisive look, and Mukuro decided to talk more to distract the doctor, hoping to either buy more time to convince Seiryuu to join him or wait for his friends to wake up.

"What…is it that Tsuna has that's keeping you to his side? Tell me, I might be able to get it for you."

"The instant you go near Tsuna, he will drop everything just to get you. EVERYTHING. You won't get near those pi- those blackmail evidences without alerting him."

Rokudo searched through his somewhat limited vocabulary for 'blackmail evidences' starting with 'pi', and managed to come up with one other thing.

"Pictures? What sort of picture does he have?"

Seiryuu shut his eyes, before muttering something.

"…It's not my fault I love my sister too much."

Mukuro bite his lips, understanding what he meant.

"Come with me- with us, please. We can make it, we will make it."

Seiryuu sucked in a deep breathe, before exhaling.

"We won't make it five miles."

Mukuro smiled weakly at him.

"We can try."

* * *

><p>I PROMISE YOU IT WASN'T MY INTENTION TO NOT UPDATE FOR SO LONG. Honestly! It's just…I spent the whole holiday on Sims and, um, once school started I quite literally drown myself in workload. LITERALLY. I actually walked into a classroom where all the papers were stacked as tall as my head. Not to mention working and…video editing. Oops.<p>

But yes, sorry, I really didn't mean to space out of you guys. I'M SORRY! And…future updates will be even more erratic and random. School. Is. Killing. Me.

So, anyway, all mistakes are mine. Read and review please.

Back to homework I go. Sobs.

Everything belong to their rightful owners.


	13. NOTE

This is not an update chapter, it's pretty obvious. This is actually a note with regard to this story.

As of today, 5th of February 2013, Sins of Thy Sons will be discontinued. I will leave this notice up for a few days, and on 8th February 2013 this whole story will be deleted.

Okay are you guys plotting my death yet? Hahaha please don't ^^'

Okayyyyyy, I admit, I have my reasons for discontinuing my story! Apart of the fact that the twin!Tsuna story is getting a little overused, when I started on this story I did not have a distinct storyline in my head. All I had was a weak plot and a hell lot of continuity mistakes that I have no way of tying up in a satisfying manner. So, instead of continuing with a fruitless project I've decided to scrap it all.

...

And start on a whole new project.

*hides behind my umbrella as you guys attempt to stone me*

Aye aye aye, don't be angry with me guys! This new project will be more or less a reboot of this story, but with a completely whole new direction to it. There'll still be Takashi *coughI'mstartingtogetattatchtohimok aycough* as Tsuna's twin and as one of his main rivals for the position of the Vongola Tenth Generation Boss position, but this Tsuna will be VASTLY different. So. If you guys don't mind, please check it out when I post the next chapter this coming Friday, maybe? It'll come out the latest next week, since I go on holidays at the end of this week and CNY is this next week. So, I hope to see you guys again there!

Ciao ciao!


End file.
